


Friends are the family you choose for yourself

by Galfort



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Acapella, Best Friends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Origins, Trip Down Memory Lane, the sing off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: Scott had tried out for lots of talent shows before and it never end up well, but The Sing-Off was different, he could feel it.He had to try, they had to.





	1. Prologue

College was awesome.  
It truly was, Scott wasn’t lying to his family about it, he was truly loving it.  
He was finally studying subjects he truly enjoyed, had met amazing people and his campus even had an amazing acapella group that he joined as soon as he got there. He couldn’t have dreamed about a better time in college, but thing are never as easy as they seems.  
He realized that when Rachel had said that she was coming to LA and would have loved to see him again, to see how he was holding on.  
He and Rachel had known each other for years and Scott was excited to see her again but he felt a little bad when he realized he had wished that someone else would have called to say the exact same thing.  
In high school he used to hang out a lot with Rachel, but even more with Mitch and Kirstie and he hadn’t seen them in months.  
He sighed.  
Of course they called each other almost every day, but it wasn’t the same.  
Kirstie was studying in Oklahoma, while Mitch was still a senior in high school, in Texas and he was starting to feel just like they were becoming part of different worlds.  
What if one day they would no more understand each other like they used to do?  
The thought of this catastrophe was too unbearable for him.  
She shook his head and closed the book he was supposed to study that morning, realizing that he had read barely a page.  
He was definitely going to fail the test he had on the following week.  
Scott decided it was better not to think about it and start to get ready. The appointment with Rachel was in less than half an hour and he still hadn’t decided what to wear, not that it really matter since it was just a meeting with an old friend and not a date and Mitch was not there to question his outfit.  
When he arrived where they were supposed to meet he found her already there.  
Rachel was looking at her phone, smiling, so he crept behind her.  
-Who are we texting now? You didn’t tell me you got yourself a boyfriend!!-he exclaimed, starting t laugh seeing her jump.  
-Scott, you idiot! You scared me!-she protested punching him on his arm, making him laugh even more.  
-C’mon, is not like I’ve never crept behind your shoulders to spy on you-  
-Yes, but that was in high school! People use to grow up a bit during college!-  
-Boring people, not me-  
-Definitely not you-  
He didn’t reply and she stared at his blue eyes for a while before hugging him.  
-I’ve miss you big boy-  
-I’ve miss you to Rachel, but right now I’m missing the food too. Should we goo and get something to eat?-  
-Sure. You lead-  
Scott started walking and she followed without even asking where they were heading.  
-So, why don’t you tell me about your new boyfriend?-he asked when they reached the cafè he had picked for lunch.  
-He’s not…..I don’t……-  
-Don’t lie to me. You know you can’t. I mean, like, C’mon! I know that look and that smile, so tell me about this boy-  
-Well, all right, you won. He is nice, tall, brown eyes and…….-  
-Just show me a picture of him and go to the juicy stuff-  
-You know Scotty? You can be a pain in the ass sometimes-she replied, handing him her phone.  
-People you to say that a lot but I’m still don’t know why-he said, starting scrolling through the gallery.  
-He seems……can I say hot or are you going to get jealous?-  
-You just said that Scott so……-  
-Well, he is definitely hot. I’m happy to see you can still chose a guy. But tell me more about him, like, are you just first base, how is he…..You know, that kind of stuff-  
-I’m not gonna talk about this with you!-  
-All right, all right. I had to try. Can you at least tell me how you met him? Is he at your same college or what?-  
-We actually met at the Sing-Off audition-  
-Wait, wait. You actually went there?-  
-Yes. Why?-  
-I was thinking I may actually try that out. I know I’m not usually lucky with these auditions, but, I don’t know. You know how much I love singing, especially acapella pieces so I thought that maybe the Sing-Off was worth a shot-  
-It definitely is! It’s an amazing show if you are a choir nerd, and you definitely are one. I remember the arrangements you used to do with Mitchie and Kirstie and I do believe that you three should go for it. You’re still in touch, right?-  
-Of course. It’s not like distance can come between us, especially not now that everyone has a phone!-  
-You’re right. So, you just have to ask them. I bet they would love to try. There’s just one thing…..-  
-What?-  
-You need a group of at least five people to compete-  
-This means our trio is going to become a quintet-he replied with simplicity, making her smile.  
-Do you have someone you can ask?-  
-Well, actually I don’t……But I’m gonna ask my friends in the vocal group if someone want to join and……-  
-No, this is not going to work, Scotty, you can just ask random people to join if you really want to stand a chance.  
Your trio need some rhythmic section. You have to look for a bass and a beatboxer and than you can go to the audition-  
-That’s bad. Our basses truly suck. They are not even nice people. And a beatboxer…….I’ve never even met one!-  
-Easy there drama queen!-she laughed, seing his reaction.  
-I might have a solution…..-  
-You do?-now there was hope again in Scott’s eyes.  
-Well, not actually me, but…..Jack has this friend that has an amazing reputation to be something like the best bass at least in the South California area. I bet he would join if jack asks him to-  
-I’m sorry, who is Jack?-  
-My new boyfriend, Of course-  
Scott had completely forget that they had started the conversation talking about Rachel’s new guy and he just realized he hadn’t even ask what his name was.  
-So, I was thinking……I showed him the video of telephone you guys did in high school…..-  
-Oh my Gosh Rachel!!-  
-Can you shut up and listen for five minutes? I was saying…..I showed him the video and he loved it. So I’m pretty sure that he would ask his friend to sing with you if you ask him-  
-But I don’t even know him!-  
-No problem. He’s gonna come later this afternoon so, if you want, I can introduce him to you. Maybe we can hang out a bit together-  
Scott was actually surprised.  
-Are you really at this point with him? You never introduce me to one of your boyfriends before-  
-I’ve never really dated someone for this long actually and I do feel like he is different from the others. He could be the one Scott-  
He looked at his friend eyes amazed. He had never seen her so in love. He had to met this boy!  
-Than that’s a deal. I can’t wait to meet the guy who stole your heart-  
She didn’t reply, but a wide smiled appeared on her face.  
-Why don’t you show me around Scotty?-  
-Fine, let’s go!-

Scott walked Rachel all over the campus and at the end of the day his feet were sore. He was not used to wander around so much, preferring going to parties or join random jam session in his friends’ rooms.  
He looked at the watch and sighed.  
He had planned to study that afternoon but that was definitely not going to happen.  
Why was he so bad in planning his study time?  
College was going to be hell for him, he was sure.  
-Hey-a voice from behind bought him into reality.  
He looked at Rachel and he didn’t need to ask her who the guy was.  
-Hi, I’m Jack. You are Scott, right?-the brown haired boy said, shaking Scott’s hand  
-Yes, that’s me-  
-I know I might sound awkward but I have to say it. I’ve watched your video, I mean, the one with you and your friends, what are their names? Mitch and Kirstin, am I wrong?-  
-Mitchie and Kirstie, yes-  
-Well, me and my friend, we watched that video over and over and we’ve loved it!-  
-Your…..Your friend?-  
-Yes, well, I bet Rachel might have mention to you that I’m a bit of a choir nerd and of course some of my friend are too. So, when she showed me the video of telephone I just have to show to Avi because I was so sure that he would have loved it…..-  
Jack was talking so fast that Scott was having troubles to understand all he was saying.  
-Avi?-Scott finally manged to ask, puzzled.  
-Jackie, I think you should slow down a bit, love-Rachel said, trying not to laugh.  
The man seemed to finally realize that the blond boy in front him was not following his thoughts.  
-I’m sorry. I just got this way when I’m a bit nervous……-he apologized, passing a hand through his hairs.  
Scott could avoid thinking he was truly cute when he got so embarrassed, but didn’t want him to feel inappropriate.  
-Nothing to be sorry. I’m just……I don’t actually know who you are talking about-  
-Oh, you right…..Avi is one of my best friend and probably the greatest choir nerd in the world.  
Like he went to his college pretty much because of the acapella group that was there and all he can do is talking about choir. It’s annoying sometimes, but if there is someone can recognize true talent, it’s definitely him, and you guys are full of talent so I had to show him the video.-  
-I don’t think we are that good-Scott started to say, but Jack stopped him.  
-Are you joking?   
You know what? I thought you were good, but, I’m not that expert and I get easily excited about vocal pop performances so it’s not that big of a deal when I fall in love with video like yours.  
I always show that videos to Avi, because, even if he has a classical background, like opera and stuff, he love vocal pop as well and I swear, I’ve never seen him so enthusiastic about something before.   
He usually points out every single mistakes, but with you……  
Oh my gosh, I still have the scene playing in my mind.  
We were having a barbecue at his place and he was eating this huge cheeseburger. When I showed him the video he just stopped eating and pretty much started babbling about how amazing and talented you guys are and so on.  
I couldn’t believe my eyes. Nothing can part Avi from his food, especially if it’s a cheeseburger, but he got so enthusiast that he didn’t even notice that his sister was eating his cheeseburger!!-  
Scott painted the scene in his head and started to laugh.  
-I’m sorry. It’s just…..That must have been a very fan scene to watch-  
-It truly was actually. And the funny thing is that he actually start to sing along at some point. He didn’t know the words, but that has never been a problem to him since he is used to sing just few lines, you know how bass parts are….-  
-Wait, you said bass?-  
Pieces of the conversation that he had with Rachel that morning were remerging in his mind and his brain was starting to put the pieces together.  
-Yes, Avi is actually the bass I was talking you about earlier-Rachel said, knowing perfectly what Scott was thinking.  
-Why were you talking about Avi?-Jack asked puzzled  
-Scott want to try for the Sing-Off with the his trio from high school but I told him they need a bass and a beatboxer. I just thought they might ask Avi, since he is so amazing. Well, I was actually thinking that you could……-  
-Yeah, of course! You must try for the show! I’ll give you Avi’s mail so you can write him!-  
Rachel smiled to her boyfriend. She loved seeing that excitement in his eyes.  
-Well, that wasn’t actually what I was going to propose but I think it will do-  
-So, Scott, will you write to him?-  
Scott nodded.   
If Avi was truly that good he had to ask him..  
-If you have any problem in convincing him just tell me and I’ll do everything I can to get him to meet you.-  
-Well, thanks-  
Scott was not usually at loss for words, but Jack was just so nice he didn’t know what to say.  
-No bother. I really think that, with Avi in your group you might do something really really great.-  
-We are still missing a beat boxer-Scott tried to joke, but a weird smile appeared on Jack’s face.  
-I might have a solution for this-  
-I you have the mail of a beatboxer too I would actually hire you as our “band” manager or something-  
The brown haired boy laughed and took his phone out of his pocket.  
-No emails, I’m sorry, but look at this-  
He pressed a button and a video with a black guy playing the cello started to play.  
Scott looked at it for a while, amazed.  
The guy was not just playing the cello, he was beatboxing as well and at the same time!  
-And you know how to reach this guy?-  
Scott asked, still in shook.  
-Well, it’s YouTube. You just have to write him-  
-C’mon do you think he would come to join an acapella band with a bunch of strangers? We don’t even know where is he from!-  
-I didn’t say it was the perfect solution, but…..I mean, in the worst case he would say “no thanks”, in the best case you got an amazing beatboxer. I think it’s worth a try-  
-You just have to leave a message on his channel Scotty-Rachel said, joining her boyfriend.  
Scott sighed.  
They were right, he had to try.  
-All right, I’ll send him a message. After dinner tough. I’m starving!-  
-You haven’t changed a bit Scotty-said Rachel laughing.  
-What, are you not hungry?-  
-I’m actually-replied Jack.  
-And I know a place where I bet you never went that has some pretty amazing stuff-he added.  
Scott smiled.  
-You are the man of the solutions today. I trust you. So were are we going?-  
-Just follow me-he replied, starting walking and the two old friends followed him without a word.  
It was weird, but, even if he had known Jack just for a couple of hours, Scott truly felt like he should trust him.


	2. Avi

College truly was amazing.  
He knew never truly get used not to be around to his family every day, but going places with his acapella group was just the most amazing thing in the universe.  
He threw his bag on his bed and sighed disappointed.  
His roommate had taken over the room again.   
Everyone kept saying that girls were tidier than the boys, that they were clean and everything, but his roommate was just awful.  
Not that he minded rooming with a girl, even if it was something that doesn’t happen often, the problem was the girl itself.  
-A Canadian idiot that kept leaving her things all around the room-he muttered, picking up clothes and other stuff from the floor just to throw everything on her bed.  
He wasn’t the tidiest person in the world, but he liked to see where he was putting his feet.  
-Why can’t I live touring the world with the boys?!-he sighed, fixing the nail that kept his American flag in place.  
He looked around and sighed once more.  
There was no way that the room could look like a normal place so he just gave up on tidying it up, climbed on his bed and took his computer.  
He was supposed to send a paper that was due on two days that he had never started to write.  
Too bad that college was not only about acapella concerts.  
It took him most of the day to finish the paper, but, right before dinner, he was able to reread it with a proud smile on his face.  
Lots of things could have been said about Avriel Kaplan, but not that he wasn’t good at what he did.  
He opened his email account to send the paper to his teacher, just to get the thing out of the way forever, and then checked on all the mails he had received.  
One of them stuck out because it was from someone he was sure he didn’t know but whose name was not new to him.  
-Let’s see what this Scott Hoying wants from me-he muttered open the mail.  
It was probably the weirdest mail he had ever received and Avi was surprised someone could be bold or brave enough to send a message to someone they’ve never met asking him to join an acapella group.  
This Scott seemed weird enough to deserve an answer, and by the way, there wasn’t a real reason not to write him back.  
-What am I gonna write to him though? -Avi looked around, trying to find the right words, something that had always been truly difficult to him.  
“You just have to be honest and tell him you don’t even know who he is” said the voice of his sister in his head.  
Esther had always been the one to make him reason about things so it just made sense that his rationality spoke with her voice. Still a little weird though.  
-Ok, I’m just gonna be as honest as ever-he sighed, starting to type.  
He sent the mail and go downstairs, where his best friend was waiting for him to go to dinner.  
-Ehi, Kaplan late for dinner, that’s new!-John said when he saw the dark head of Avi coming down the staircase, making his friend laugh.  
-I just had to finish the paper about the history of Gregorian chant and you know how hard things can get when you try to write something for history of music-  
-Oh my gosh, I’ve almost forgot about it! Thanks for remind me! I was never going to turn it in.  
Wait, did you really get Gregorian chant as topic for your research? -  
-Well, yes. Not too bad actually. What did you get?-  
-I’m supposed to write something about popular singing in the medieval age and you know how much I hate the middle age-  
-Just because you don’t understand anything about history!-  
-That’s one of the reason why I choose music as a major instead of history-  
He paused for a while. Avi look closely on what the cafeteria was serving that day and moaned.  
-Another day without burgers. I don’t think I can make it!-  
-But you eat tons when last week!-laughed John.  
-it was actually 2 weeks ago and, anyway, that doesn’t mean I can’t miss my favourite food-  
-Ok. I’m not gonna fight you about how many burgers you want to eat-  
When they finally got their food and find a place where to sit John spoke again.  
-So, let me understand better. You already sent the paper?-  
-Yep. And I got the weirdest mail of my life I think-  
-What about it? Is something embarrassing? -  
-Not really actually, just weird. See, this boy wrote me about joining an acapella group with a couple of friends of his-  
-What’s weird about it? I mean you’re like the best bass in this part of America-  
-You overestimate me, but still, I’ve never met this guy. Who goes around asking random people you’ve never met to join a vocal group like that. I mean, to have a nice acapella group people should get along together, you can’t just ask everyone-  
-But maybe you would get along with him-  
-Wait, are you actually telling me that I should meet the guy?-  
-Well, a meeting can’t do any harm, can’t it? By the way, what did you reply?-  
-I just told him I don’t know who he is-  
-And what did he say?-  
-We weren’t on the phone John. I don’t think he had read the email yet, actually. I’ll check when I get back to my room-  
-We can check it now. You do know your password, right?-  
-Yes, of course-  
-Then you can log into your email account from my phone since yours is not technologic enough to have internet-  
John had tried for almost an entire year to convince Avi to get a new phone with internet on it but the bass had always replied that he just needed text messages and phone calls, so his old nokia was just fine.  
-Can’t we just wait? I’m no hurry to see who this guy is-  
-But I am-  
-Then, you’ll wait until I’m done with my dinner and then come to my room to see what this Scott had to say-  
-Scott?-  
-It’s the name of the boy-  
-Oh, all right. It’s a name that his not new to my though-  
-Yes, I know and this is weird! I’m sure to have heard this name somewhere but I can’t remember where!-Avi exclaimed before eating the last bite of his dinner.  
-Are you done?- John asked, already standing up.  
-You know, you make me anxious. I was just fine without you-  
-We both know that this is not true my love-  
Avi laughed.  
John used to call names like that all the time but he somehow managed to be still surprised when people asked him if they were a thing.  
-Let’s go, anxious boy!-  
He replied, leading his friend to his room.  
He forgot to turn off his laptop before going downstairs, so it took just a couple of minutes before they were able to get into Avi’s emails.  
-Look, is this the boy you were talking about?-John asked, pointing at the only email address that didn’t belong to their university.  
-Yes, it’s him. Looks like he had replied straight away-  
-Read it aloud. I forgot my glasses in my room and I can’t read-  
-Well, not like there’s much to read. He actually sent a link of one of the videos he makes with his friends.-  
-Clever, so you would know exactly who are you going to join-  
-I’m not going to…..I mean, I don’t know, maybe, but they must be more than worth it because it would mean take a hiatus from the “Fermata Nowhere” and you know how much I love you guys, just as I know how much you need a bass like me in the group-  
-Just click the link dumbass and stop being so melodramatic! The world is full of basses by the way-  
Avi did what his best friend had said and the faces of two boys and a girl popped up on the screen.  
-I bet Scott is the one in the middle-John said, pointing at the tall blond boy, but Avi didn’t seem to had heard him, focused as he was on the acapella arrangement of “Telephone” the three kids were doing.  
-Oh my gosh Avi! I know who they are!! They are the one Jack showed us few months ago! I mean the video is not the same and I think they might have changed the arrangement a bit, but it’s them!!-  
-Can you just shut up? I’m listening!!-  
John closed his mouth and focused on his friend’s face.  
He could tell that, no matter what he had said few minutes before, he was actually considering going to meet this Scott.  
Not that it was a surprise to him.  
Avi was always looking for something that helped him to grow, new experience and this seemed just the perfect thing.  
Avi came from a classical idea of choral singing, but his interesting in vocal pop performance had grown steadily lately, and John remembered the first time Jack showed the video to them.  
Avi got so excited that Esther managed to eat his whole burger without him noticing or getting mad at her.  
-So, what do you think Avi?-he asked when the song was over.  
Avi sighed, turned off his computer and laid on his back, starring at the ceiling.  
-I think I’m gonna meet Scott next week-  
John smiled.  
He knew Avi was going to get into a group with these people.  
They seemed nice enough, but a couple of emails and a video cannot say much about someone, so he just hoped his sixth sense was right.  
Avi was a lovely person but he had always had trouble fitting in and John was just scared that, getting into a group with three people that hadn’t known each other for almost ten years wasn’t going to be easy to him.  
-John?-  
-Yeah?-  
-Do you think that, I mean, if things go well with these guys, do you think the boys will be mad if I take a step back from the “Fermata nowhere”?-  
-Look love, I’m not gonna lie. Is not like they’re gonna be happy that you leave because we will all miss you, but I know that you can do something with these guys and they will see it too, so they will support your decision. It will just be hard to find another bass as good as you are-  
-I thought you said that the world is full of basses-  
-Not all of them had won the ICCA award for best rhythm section. You are actually the only one. They changed the name of the award just to give it to you-  
They both started laughing, without a real reason.  
-I’m gonna miss this too…..-John whispered.  
-I’m just meeting Scott, is not like I’ve already said yes to him-  
-But I’ve got this feeling that you would and I actually think you should. He seems so into it. A choir nerd that could be at your level-  
Avi turned to him, frowning and John started laughing again.  
Avi’s superfrown was just too funny.  
-Ok, I’m sorry, I was just joking. I know, nobody can be at your level-  
-If they are, or at least one of them is, I ‘m definitely joining their group-  
-I bet they are, or at least Scott is. I mean, who sends email to people he doesn’t know about an acapella group? He seems really passionate about it. I bet you two are going to be best friends or something-  
-Not going to happen. You’re the only best friend I’m gonna have for the rest of my life-  
-I hope not. I can’t bear you for my entire life all alone!-  
-Oh, you would have to. Just prepare yourself to have me around you forever-  
Avi replied laughing.  
-I hope this Scott his gonna be a true choir nerd, so I will have a break from your ugly face for a while-  
-You know, if you truly don’t want to see my ugly face you can just go back to your room-  
-I’m definitely going to go. It’s late and I have to work to the paper tomorrow-said John, walking toward the door.  
-Just so you know, the ladies love this ugly face!-shouted Avi, but his friend was already in the hallway and probably hadn’t heard him.  
John had just walked out of the door when Avi’s phone started to ring.  
He sighed.   
He was so tired that didn’t want to do anything else than lay in his bed, but he knew he had to answer because the ringtone was the one he had assigned to the numbers of his family, so he pressed the green button without even looking at the caller ID.  
-What’s up little brother?-  
Esther lively voice was so loud that Avi had to distance the phone from his ear.  
-Not so loud, please!-  
-Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ve just spoke with grandma and you know that she is a little deaf so I had to yell from pretty much an hour and it’s hard now to speak at a normal volume-  
Avi laughed.  
-How are you holding up by the way? I heard that the “Fermata Nowhere” got themselves another title and that my talented brother got one on his own-  
Avi blushed.  
-I wouldn’t say on my own-  
-But it has your name written on it, right?-  
-Right-  
-Ehi, you don’t seem happy at all-  
-Just tired Esther-  
-Not true. Look, you may be few miles from me, but I still know every little shade of your voice. Is something worrying you?-she asked with a concerned tone.  
-I wouldn’t say worry…..-  
-But?-  
-But, I might have to take a very tough decision-  
-Like what?-  
-Like I may have to decide whether leaving the boys……-  
Silence fell and he could feel his sister trying to understand the meaning of his words.  
-Wait, do you……Are you really thinking about stepping out of the “Fermata Nowhere”? I mean, you literally haven’t spoken about anything else since you’ve joined them!-  
-I know Esther, but…..I don’t even know If I’m going to do it or if it will be forever or just a break. I just have…..let’s call it an opportunity to do something bigger with my voice. There might be a group that needs me more than them.-  
-Do you mind explaining the whole situation to me?-  
Avi sighed, it was not even 24 hours since he had received the mail and this was already the second or third time he had to tell someone about it.  
-Just the most important salient points-  
-All right. Do you remember the trio that Jack showed us few months ago?-  
-The one that allowed me to stole your burger?-  
-Thanks for reminding me you owe me one. Yes, them. The blond boy sent me an email. He said that they wanted to try for the sing off but they needed a bass and a beatboxer. He said that he heard a lot about me and asked me to join them-  
-And you are thinking about saying yes?-  
-Well, they are good and……Well, I don’t know if we will click, but I’m gonna meet him, that’s for sure, then I will decide-  
No answer came from the other side of the line.  
-Es, are you still there?-  
-Of course I am. I’m just……You seem really…….You know what? I think you must try. I mean, go meet this boy and, if you think he’s a nice person, someone with whom you could enjoy working, then go for it.   
I know you don’t love talent shows, but this must be a great opportunity for you, just……  
Don’t overthink about it, like you always do. Listen to your heart: if it tells you to try then try, if it tells you to let go, let go. But don’t get anxious about deciding what to do or not to do.  
The boys love you and will support you whatever you decide to do and, if you go with the trio and then decide to come back I’m sure they will welcome you back without hard feeling. Remember that they are your friends before anything else and they love you and so do I.-  
-Thanks Es.-  
-For what? I didn’t say something that you didn’t know already-  
-I know, but……hearing it from you……It’s reassuring. Now I feel better. Thanks for knowing always what to say to calm me down-  
-You know I’ll always have your back, I’ll always be there for you-  
Avi smiled, then he heard a muffled voice in the background.  
-Who is with you?-  
-Oh, just Joshua-  
-Is Joshua home? Why didn’t anybody tell me that??-  
-Because it was a last minute trip back home and I wanted you to enjoy your time at your acapella thing instead of thinking about how you were missing a family reunion. By the way, me and Esther are going to come to visit you before I go back, so don’t worry sweet little brother-a masculine voice said, and Avi could hear his sister yell at his brother for taking her phone from her hand without asking.  
Avi laughed.   
He really missed his family, and he hadn’t seen his older brother in ages, so he couldn’t wait to meet him again.  
-When are you coming then?-he asked.  
-Can’t tell. It’s gonna be a surprise. Just focus on your exams and on the singing. I hope there will be a concert of some sort when we will come; I’ve never thought I would say that, but I miss hear you singing all day long-  
The younger one smiled.  
-I don’t think we have any concert for few months at least, but I will ask the boys to set up a little performance for you two. You’ll just come at rehearsal and we can sing for you. It will be good practice for the next performance-  
-Then that’s settled. See you in a few…..Well, see you little brother-  
Joshua said handing the phone back to Esther.  
-It was about time!-Avi heard her shout at the older of the three.  
-So, sorry Avi, I have to rush, but we’ll see each other soon and we will talk better about this thing.  
Just tell me when are you going to meet this boy and, please, don’t get anxious about it and if anything, just call me at any time.  
Love you-  
-Love you too sis-He said hanging up.  
He smiled starring at the ceiling and it took him only few minutes to fall deeply asleep still fully clothed.


	3. Meeting Scott

He woke up the next morning full of energy.  
He looked at his laptop, realizing that he still had to reply to Scott.  
Silly as it sounds, he wanted to impress him, so he put all his effort to write something that could make the boy think that he was a serious and hardworking guy.  
Not that he wasn’t, he just wanted to be sure that Scott could only think the best about him before they meet.  
He left for class with only the thought of this new band in his mind.  
-So, did you say yes to…..What was his name again?-John greeted him as soon as Avi walked down the stairs and joined him for breakfast.  
-Scott-the bass said, without really replying to the question.  
-So, did you tell him that you would sing with them? -  
-I told him that I would meet him to talk about it-Avi said, trying not to give away how excited he was about the entire thing.  
-But you’re going to say yes, right? -  
-Are you going to stop annoying me about it? -  
-Not really, I think. So, what are you going to do? -  
-We already went over this last night, why do I always have to repeat myself with you? -he sighed, putting his plate down on the table.  
-Because you’re so much smarter than me-John said, sitting next to him.  
John wasn’t used to eat breakfast, Avi had never understood how could he stay alive and be so full of energy in the morning with only a cup of coffee in his stomach, but he had always kept Avi company in the morning since the bass wasn’t really friend with any of the other people in the dorm and hated eating alone, used as he was to have a house full of people.  
Avi’s family was pretty big for the standard.  
-I’m not smarter than you idiot-  
-You have just contradicted yourself in only one sentence, this must be a new record, even for you! -  
Avi didn’t reply but took another bite of his breakfast.  
Their first class would have started in less than half an hour and they were surely going to be late.  
-Ehi bassman, your phone is ringing, care to pick up? -John said at some point, waking him up from his thoughts.  
Avi looked at his phone, noticing that he didn’t know the number that was calling him.  
Before he could decide whether to answer the call or not, the phone stop ringing and silence fell on the cafeteria, now almost empty.  
They were definitely going to be late for class, as usual.  
-So, who was it? Don’t they know you don’t like to talk in the morning? -asked casually John.  
-Seems you don’t neither since you haven’t stop talking since you saw me-  
-Someone is nervous today, uh? -  
-Someone is annoying today, uh? -  
-I’m not-  
-Then why are you still talking? -  
-‘Cause you didn’t answer my question!-  
-I did!! You just didn’t like the answer! -Avi almost shouted, his voice so full of exasperation that John had to constrain himself to laugh.  
-All right, all right. Cool down bassman, you still have a whole day to go through and, trust me, if I know you even just a little, you don’t want to start a day like this-  
Avi sighed and ate the last bite before rushing out of the cafeteria, with John following him.  
His friend was right, starting the day like that wasn’t the best idea.  
He looked at his phone again to see how much late they were going to be, and noticed a new message from the same unknown number that had tried to call him few minutes before.  
He opened it, trying to keep his distance from John’s curiosity.  
“Hi, it’s Scott. Sorry to bother you this early in the morning.  
Just wanted to know when are you free so we could arrange a meeting.  
Maybe just a coffee to start to know each other and talk this thing through?  
Just tell me when and I’ll free my schedule”  
-So……How come that Scott has your number? -John asked, reading the message from over Avi’s shoulder.  
The bass sighed, for the hundredth time that morning.  
-Have anybody ever told you that you’re not supposed to read other people text? -  
-You’re not “other people”, you’re my best friend and I’m yours, so your business is my business, and that means that I can read your text-  
-Not sure that this is actually how friendship works John-  
-Doesn’t matter. You didn’t answer, again. How come he has your number? -  
-What do you think? I gave him. I thought it would have been easier to talk to the phone instead of writing emails every day-  
-Make sense. So, when are you going to meet him? -  
-Oh no, I know you. You are NOT coming-  
-Why not? -  
-Because….. I’m sorry, I know that you are my best friend and everything, but this…..this is just about me. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me and everything, but this is something that I must do alone, that I want to do alone-  
Avi fixed his eyes on his shoes, not wanting to see the disappointment in his friend face, but when he looked up John was smiling.  
-I totally get it Avriel, really. Actually, I’m kinda happy you want to do this alone. I was starting to think I would have had to baby-sit you for the rest of my life-the boy said laughing.  
-Oh, shut up fool. You couldn’t go a day without me by your side. I am the one baby-sitting you and you love it-  
-It might be true but you will never ever hear these words coming out of my mouth-  
-We’ll see about it. Now hurry up we are already super late-Avi said, walking in the tall building where they were supposed to be 15 minutes before.

“So, have you heard anything from the guy?”  
Scott laughed.  
Kirstin and Mitch had sent him the exact same text at the exact same moment.  
“I’m meeting him at Starbucks this afternoon” he quickly replied before turning his attention back to what the teacher was saying.  
The lesson was a boring one, but the course in general was interesting and Scott wanted to have good grades so he had to pay attention even to the boring lessons.  
“Oh, my God, that’s soon. I wish I could meet him too, Damn finals!”  
Mitch had try to go to California, to meet the famous Avi and help Scott convince the man to join their little trio, but his mother had strictly forbidden him to go since he was still in high school and his finals were really close.  
“I’m sorry I can’t be there with you now, but I will be fly to you in a couple of weeks and we’ll sort this “band thing” together”  
Kirstin was the sweetest girl Scott had ever met, but she couldn’t come neither since she was in Oklahoma for college and couldn’t leave before classes were over  
“You don’t have to be sorry, I totally get it. I’ve got classes too, I’ve just happen to study two hours away from Avi’s college”  
“What about the other guy? The beatboxer one?” Mitch texted him.  
Scott put down his pen.   
Between his two best friends and his own thoughts there was no way he could concentrate on the lesson.  
When he had told Kirstie and Mitch about this idea to try out for the Sing-Off they didn’t try to talk him out but went for it.  
Scott was actually surprised by their enthusiasm.  
Kirstie was studying musical theatre and yes, she liked choral singing, but she had always pictured herself in a theatre company, not in an acapella group, and Mitch…..Well nobody had never really understood what Mitch wanted to do, he had only said that he wanted to attend Scott’s college but that was it.  
“Well we could have a problem on his front”  
“Like what?”  
“Like he is graduating at Yale”  
“Ok , he must be a very smart lad, how come this is a problem?”  
“Because he is doing pre-med and doesn’t actually picture himself in the music world”  
“But his talent……He is mind blowing”  
“I know, but the guy doesn’t seem to think the same”  
“Maybe we can find a way to convince him?”  
“How can you convince someone that doesn’t picture himself into the music world to buy a plane ticket from Kentucky to California just to try out for a show of acapella groups where, if we will ever get it, we will be kicked out in a couples of performances?”  
“Well, if you put it like that he is never going to come. A bit of positive attitude would not hurt”  
“Kirstie has a point” Mitch backed her up  
“Does she have an idea as well?”  
Scott sighed.  
It didn’t mean to be rude to his friends but he had received the answer from Kevin, the beatboxer, just a couple of hours before and he still had to elaborate it.  
He hadn’t really thought about a possible no from either Avi or Kevin.  
“She actually does have an idea”   
Kirstie’s text made him jump a little.  
“Are you for real??”  
“Yes, but I don’t know if you’re going to like it”  
“Try me”  
“Well, I was thinking that we might pay for his plane ticket”  
“When did you become rich enough to pay for someone else plane ticket Kirst? Because I really need a vacation right now, so….”  
“I’m not rich, Mitch, I just…..I just have a feeling about this Sing-Off thing so we have to try and we have to do it with Kevin. I know that he is THE missing piece. I know you feel it too”  
Kirstie was right.  
The real reason why he was so taken aback from Kevin’s negative answer was that he knew that the group had to be made by the five of them: the trio, Avi and Kevin.  
He had never met these two guys but he felt that they were the only one that could take the trio to the level they need to be on the show.  
“Think about it as an investment Scooter”  
“All right, I’ll see what Avi thinks about it. Maybe he’ll help us put together enough money to pay for Kevin’s flight”  
“First meeting and you’re already going to ask him for money. I’m really curious to see how this turn out.”  
“You’re not the only one Mitchie, definitely not the only one”  
Scott replied, putting away his phone and walking out of the classroom, his notebook completely empty but his mind full of thoughts.

Starbucks was crowdy as always, not that this usually bothered Avi since he had always gone there just to grab some coffee to go and be out of the place in less than 5 minutes, but today he was supposed to meet someone and he could not see if he was there.  
Like if meeting a complete stranger was not hard enough…..  
Finally Avi spotted a tall blond head that really looked like Scott’s so he moved toward that direction and there he was, scrolling through his phone.  
Avi wasn’t late, but the boy in front of him looked like he had been waiting for a while.  
-You’re Scott right? I’m Avi-the bass finally took the courage to speak, to let him know that he had finally arrived and smiled when he saw the surprised face Scott made.  
-I hope you didn’t wait too long for me-  
-What? No, no, don’t worry. Class ended early and the bus was strangely on time so I arrived way earlier than I expected. You’re perfectly on time-  
Avi smiled.  
-I’m going to take something to drink, you want anything? -he asked, pointing at the counter.  
-I’ll come with you-  
-No need, just tell me what you are going to take-  
-I’m not going to let you pay! -  
-How did you know…..-  
-That you were going to pay for the both of us? Well, you seem a nice person, like maybe too nice. Plus, go, buy drinks for the both of us and then ask me the money back would be kinda rude, so…..  
Since I’m not going to let you pay for the both of us, I’m just coming with you, plus I am still thinking of what I should take, any advice? -  
-Actually, I don’t come here so often and I always take the same thing, so I’m not actually the right person to ask to for this kind of advice-  
-Fine, I will probably get a Frappuccino as usual-Scott replied, walking toward the counter with his wallet in his hand.  
-So a Frappuccino and…..-he said to the cashier, looking at Avi-  
-Just an americano for me-  
-You go for the classic uh?-  
-Can’t help it. I’m a classical guy-the bass man said, laughing.  
-Bet you are. Jack told me a bit about your musical background. He said he you used to be an opera major or something like that-  
-Why does it always have to bring it up every time he talks about me? Why does he have to talk about me at all?!-  
-Well, I’m really glad he did because you really seem the perfect addition to our trio. I mean, I looked at some of your old performances and, gosh, you’re something-  
Avi blushed and Scott had to stop himself from laughing.  
-I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with a voice so low-  
-My voice is not THAT low! -  
-Well, the ground his pretty much shaking and you’re not even singing so…..But I love it, I swear-  
Avi’s cheeks turn even more red and this time Scott couldn’t stop himself.  
-You are really a very humble guy-he said, giggling.  
The bass man passed a hand through his hair and smiled.  
-What can you tell me about the beatboxer? If we want to have a good rhythmic section we need one-he asked, changing the subject.  
He didn’t like to be the centre of the attention.  
-Well, I don’t really know about it-  
-What about the guy whose video you sent me earlier? I saw the mail just few hours ago and I think he is pretty amazing. It would be nice to work with him-  
Scott sighed.  
-Well, I had texted him and we had a call-  
-And…..-  
\- And I don’t think he’s gonna join us-  
-Why not? -Avi asked, looking genuinely surprised.  
-He said that he doesn’t think that this is something that he wants to do-  
-Did he say that he doesn’t know or that he is sure he doesn’t even want to try? -  
-Look, the point is, even if he wanted to try, which I’m not sure he does, he still lives in Kentucky and his graduating from Yale in few weeks-  
-Wow, Yale! -Avi whistled  
-He is in pre-med if I didn’t get it wrong-  
-Cell, beatboxing and pre-med at Yale…..Are you sure that he is real?-  
Scott laughed.  
-He seemed pretty real on the phone. Still, I was saying. He would have to fly here to try out for the show and a plane ticket costs actual money. Money that I don’t think he is really ready to spend just to “try”-  
-Well, maybe we can…..-  
-We can what? -  
-No, leave it, it’s probably the dumbest idea ever-  
-Let me judge that. I’m actually so desperate that any idea at all would be great-  
-Well I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, if your friends are down with it, we could offer this guy to pay for his ticket. I know-he kept going, stopping Scott from saying anything at all -I’m not that big on money either, but maybe we could pay half and he will pay the rest. In this way he will see that we are all risking the same, investing the same money. Maybe that would convince him to join us-  
Scott smiled.   
Funny how Avi came up with the exactly same idea as Kirstie. They would definitely get along once they get to know each other.  
-Well, I mean- Avi kept going -We could find someone else, but I have this feeling…..I don’t know how to explain it…..-  
-Like if Kevin is the only possible choice, the only one with whom everything would work out? -Scott ended the sentence for him.  
Avi nodded.  
-Do you have this feeling too? -  
-We all have: me, Kirstie, Mitch and if you have it too means that we have to convince the guy to join us! -  
-I bet you will, but if you need back up on this one just give me a call-  
-Thanks. I take it that you’re definitely in with this Sing-Off thing then? -  
Avi laughed.  
He had actually forgot that he was supposed to meet the blond boy in order to decide whether to join the trio or not.  
-100% in! just tell me if you need a hand to arrange things and when we can meet with the others to rehearse a bit of something, even just to see how our voices fit all together-  
-Well, Kirstie is actually coming here in a few weeks, so you will be able to meet her soon but for Mitch would be more difficult since he is graduating this year and can’t actually miss any school day-  
-Well then call me when Kirstie arrives or, well, if you need anything at all-Avi said, still blushing a little and Scott couldn’t avoid giggling a little bit.  
-You are really a very nice guy, too nice-  
The bass man looked down and his eyes fell on his watch.  
-Oh gosh, I’m sorry, but I have to run: I’m supposed to meet someone across the city in less than half an hour-  
-Date? -Scott asked.  
One of his favourite thing was sticking his nose into everyone else love life.  
Avi laughed.  
-No, not at all. Just have a little reunion with my brother and my sister-  
-So, you’re not dating anyone? -  
Avi blushed.  
-I’m sorry, none of my business. And we had literally just met. I’m just a nosy person and I know that this is bad but I just can’t help it. You don’t have to answer and next time that I’ll ask you something that doesn’t concern me you can just tell me to fuck off-  
Now Avi was laughing, his cheeks still a little red.  
-Don’t worry, I’ve told you, I’ve 2 siblings, I’m used to be asked these questions a lot.  
Now I truly have to run but call or text me or whatever at any time. I’m glad I get to work with you three, four if you can convince Kevin-  
Scott smiled.  
-We are glad too. And I wasn’t joking before. I think you are the most amazing bass man that I’ve ever met-  
-Thanks-Avi muttered, walking away, but after two steps he stopped.  
-But the way the answer is no-  
Took a while to Scott to figure it out what he was talking about and when he did Avi was already gone.  
He took a breath of relief and swallow the last sip of his Frappuccino, then took out his phone from his pocket.  
“I think we got our bass man and he is awesome” he wrote to his friends, walking out of the café.  
“Mama is gonna need some more detail, you know that, don’t you?” Mitch replied almost instantly.  
“I know, and you are gonna have them. Why don’t we do a skype call all the three of us so I can just explain everything once?”  
“What about tonight straight after dinner?”  
“Sounds perfect, I’ll see what Kirstie says but I’m sure she will be down for it”  
Scott shoved his phone in his pocket and started walking to his dorm.  
The sun was shining, school was almost over and they got a bass man.  
That was definitely a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was maybe a little short and fragmented but I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you think about it!


	4. The start of something new

-Little brother!!-Avi heard Joshua’s voice shouting, but before he could understand where it was coming from, two strong arms where squeezing him.  
-Easy Josh! You are killing him!-said Esther, walking towards her brothers with a big big smile.  
The Kaplan sibling had not seen each other since Christmas and it was already May.  
-I was just trying to make up for missing his birthday last month-  
-We’ll, he is not going to have another birthday if you don’t let him breath-she had to remind Josh before he let go of his younger brother.  
-Sorry Bro, just got carried away-  
-No problem. And, by the way, I’ve mused your birthday too so I think we are even-Avi said, as soon as he was able to breath properly again.  
-Soooooo, how did your meeting go? -asked Esther, changing the subject.  
-What meeting? -  
-Avi was supposed to meet a boy, what was his name? -  
-Scott-Avi replied, fixing his eyes on his shoes and passing a hand through his hairs.  
-Yeah, right, Scott. He was supposed to meet Scott to talk about the project of an acapella group-  
-Another one little brother? Are you never tired of singing? And how come she always know everything and I don’t know nothing? –  
-She asked me-was all the younger one was able to reply, still not looking at his brother.  
-Ok, fair enough. So, tell us, how did this meeting go? -  
-I think I’m going to try this-Avi said more to Esther than to Josh.  
-You think or you are going to? -She asked and only at this point Avi raise his gaze.  
-I’m going. I’m definitely going. No doubt about it. They are amazing, the project is great and I want to be part of it-  
-Damn that’s a change of attitude! -Josh exclaimed making everyone laugh.  
-He’s right! I wonder what did this Scott say to make you so enthusiast about the whole thing-  
Avi smiled softly.  
-He actually didn’t say anything to convince me. I went there thinking “OK, let’s s what he has to say” but the moment I sat in front of him I felt like if I was so already in and I actually started to talk about this project like I was already in, like if there was nothing to take about. I think I’ve taken both him and myself aback-  
Esther laughed and Josh smiled.  
Josh had a real talent for music but he never tried to pursue it, he still wasn’t sure why, and, looking at the passion that was shining in his brother eyes, he was starting to regret that decision. Maybe if he would have devoted himself to the music he would have been happy as his brother was when he was talking about singing and playing the guitar.  
-I bet he was! I mean, I’ve read the mail you sent him and it really looked like you were going to decline his offer-  
Esther said, still laughing.   
-I know. Well, I’ve thought that he should had had pretty good convincing skills to make me leave my actual group but my heart told me not to hesitate and go for it and so I did it. Like you told me Es-  
-Happy that you followed my advice.   
You know that this means that I want to meet these guys now, right? -  
-Slow down sis. I still have to meet most of them myself.  
But I will let you meet them when the time is right-  
She seemed satisfied and let silence surround them for few seconds.   
At last until Josh stomach didn’t start to growl like a wild animal.  
-Time to eat now. We can keep talking in front of..... Well every kind of food. Right now I’m so hungry I could eat really anything-Josh said, pushing siblings down the street.  
-So, since you are the one living around here, where are you taking us dragon? -  
Avi’s smile widened hearing his childhood nickname.  
-Follow me, there’s a nice barbecue place few blocks away-  
-Barbecue, I’ve should have seen this coming! -  
-Yes Josh, you definitely should have seen this coming. It’s still Avi, remember? –  
The oldest one laughed a little before pulling his brother close in a tight hug.  
-I’ve missed you bro! Both you and your barbecue obsession! -

As soon as he got home Scott threw himself on the bed, reaching for his laptop.   
After the coffee with Avi he had joined a couple of friends to study for the test they had the following week and now he was so tired that was actually surprised that he had made it back home without falling asleep on the first bench he had seen on the street.  
All he wanted to do right now was getting a bit of rest before going to a friend’s room to rehearse something with their Acapella group, but he knew that Mitch would have not waited for much longer before starting to become annoying.  
As soon as Scott opened Skype he saw that his friend was already online while there was no trace of Kirstie that was probably still having classes.  
He didn’t even have the time to decide what to do that Mitch was already calling him.  
-Mama wants her details-the black-haired boy said immediately, without hesitation.   
\- “Hello Scott, how was your day. I hope everything is fine”-The blond replied, trying to mimic his friend’s voice.  
-Everything’s good. Thanks for asking, you’re such a good friend Mitchie-  
-Fine. Hi Scottland, how was your day? –  
-Pretty nice, I’m just a little bit tired but thanks for spontaneously asking.-  
-Cut the crap lovely boy. You know I’m very interested in your life but right now we have more urgent matters-  
-Right down to business uh?  
Ok. But I won’t tell you until Kirstie is here and I can see that she is still offline so get comfortable and wait cause I’m not gonna say everything twice just because you are so eager-  
-I just wonder where is our tiny princess. She is never late to one of our “meeting”-  
-She is probably just still in school.  
Sometimes you get crazy schedules in college that make you wish you were still back in high school-  
-Tell me I didn’t hear correctly. Are you really regretting Martin high?-  
-It wasn’t that bad actually, you know? -  
-No, I don’t since I don’t have anything to compare it to. But I suppose it could be worse-  
-Definitely, trust me. I heard some stories about high school from my friends that will fit perfectly in a horror movie.  
Oh, look Kirstie is online now!  
Let me add her to the conversation! -  
In few second a smiley face popped up on the screen.  
-Hey baby face, what’s up? -exclaimed Mitch, happy to see his friend after so much time.  
-Nothing interesting. Just college. What about you? -  
-Nothing interesting, just finals. Can’t wait to be done with school and fly to sunny L.A.-  
-So, we are going, are we Scott? You said you had news-  
-And I have, don’t worry pretty princess. I was just waiting for you to get online. You know how much I hate to repeat myself-he replied, smiling.  
-But now you are here and I can officially say that we got ourselves a bass!!!!!!!!-  
-So, this Avi guy is in then?!!-  
Kirstie sounded almost more excited than Mitch and Scott couldn’t avoid laughing a little.  
-He’s more than in, but wait to get so cheerful-  
-He said no to the idea of flying Kevin over? -Mitch asked, pretty sure that he could not be wrong.  
In his shoes Scott would had reached the same conclusion, but, knowing how things were, he couldn’t avoid laughing again.  
-What’s so funny?!-the younger one asked, perplexed.  
-Well, I don’t care if you believe it or not but I didn’t even had to ask. The guy came out with the same idea as Kirstie without me saying anything. He actually said her exact same words.  
It was almost scary to be honest. Are you sure that you’ve never met him Kirst?-  
Now was her turn to laugh.  
-The fact that we had the same idea doesn’t mean that we are connected, but just that we think alike, which is pretty awesome now that I think about it-she said, smiling.  
-Well, now that this is settled I was thinking about writing again to Kevin and see if he is willing to come here if we pay half of his plane ticket-  
-If he doesn’t than he is truly dumb and we don’t need him!-Mitch exclaimed, making his friends laugh.  
-I’m not sure that’s actually true, but after this we can definitely say that we have tried everything. By the way, since we are here, why don’t you both help me to write this thing?-Scott asked.  
The other two nodded and the blond boy started to look into his computer to find his conversation with the beatboxer.  
-So, how did ended last time? -Kirstie asked.  
Instead of replying, Scott pressed the “Share screen” button to allow his friends to see exactly what he was seeing.  
-Ok, nice move Scooter. Now if he replies we will all see it. Well, first thing first: just say hello to the guy. That’s always a nice way to start a conversation-  
-Thanks Mitch, I would have never thought about it! What would I do without you in my life?!-  
-I don’t know, probably die-  
Kirstie chuckled.  
Were moments like this that made her miss her friends even more.  
College was awesome, but without these two dorks nothing was as good as it could have been.  
-You two! Would you just stop playing around and get down to business? It’s not like we have that much time, especially if Kevin still doesn’t want to come-  
-Well a bit of positivity would not hurt Kirstie-Scott replied, using the exact same words she had said to him last time.  
-All right, all right. Just…..start to write something!-  
-Ok boss, just give me a sec-Scott laughed and then started typing.

-Candace, you won’t believe to this!!-Kevin shouted to his sister, who was lying on the big couch in the next room.  
-What about big man? -she answered without getting up.  
-Remember the guy who asked me to fly to L.A. to try out for that acapella thing? -  
-Yeah, sure, but I thought you said to him that you won’t go-  
-Well, seems that he is not going to take my no as an answer. Do you want to know what he replied? -  
-I have the feeling that you’re going to tell me anyway, so…. -  
-“Hey, Kevin, is still me, Scott. Sorry to bother you again but it would mean really a lot to me and my friends if you could at least try to come”-he started to read out loud before his sister stopped him.  
-Does this Scott realize that go to L.A. cost actual money? -  
-Just listen Candace because here comes the craziness-  
-I’m all ears-  
\- “I know that planes are not really cheap so we thought about a possible solution. We could pay for half of the ticket so you don’t have to face the entire expense on your own. Would this work for you? If you could come we will be forever grateful, but if you are still decided not to come it’s fine. Just let us know as soon as possible, all right?”-  
-Wait wait wait. Did I hear correctly? Are they going to pay for your flight? -  
-Well, half of it, but yes. This must be pretty important to them-  
Now Candace was right next to him, looking at his face like if she just had some sort of revelation.  
-You are going to go, Are you not? -  
-Well, I will be graduated, so I will not have to worry about school, and they are going to pay most of the expenses so I don’t see why not. I mean, not like there is much to lose-  
-So, you are going. And how are you planning on telling this to mum and dad? -  
-Just give me few days. I will come up with something. By the way is not like I’m dropping out of school forever, this will take me at most one semester. I can take one semester off and still become a doctor or whatever-  
-This is not going to make them happy-  
-I know, but I have to try, I feel like it’s the right thing to do now.  
College is awesome and everything, but if I don’t go to L.A. I may regret it for my entire life and this is the only risk I’m not willing to take. You know I am bad at dealing with regrets-  
-Yeah, I know. So what are going to say to Scott?-  
-I’m going to tell him when I can fly there, hoping that everything will work out and then, when we will have everything organized, I will tell mum and dad about it-  
-Tell us what son? - said a deep voice from behind his shoulders, making him jump.  
-Well, I suppose that your plans are just been destroyed. Now you have to tell them right now-Candace whispered in his ear before walking away.  
-Wait, are you not going to give me moral support on this? -  
-Your choice, your talk with mum and dad, but I wish you good luck if that’s help-  
-Such great help. You are a devil sometimes Candy-  
-I know brother mine, I love you too-  
-Son, stop bickering with your sister and tell us what’s going on-  
Kevin sighed.  
The early return of his parents from church had taken him by surprise.  
He had hoped to have at least a couple of days to organize things with Scott and making his own mind about the whole situation before telling them he was going to fly to L.A. for a project that could possibly make him lose an entire semester at the university.  
Now he had to convince them before even have the time to completely convince himself.   
That was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.  
-Ok, mum, dad I think it’s better if you sit down for a second-  
-Do I have to worry Kevin? -his father asked, looking straight in his son eyes.  
-No, not really at least-  
-Did you do something bad? -his mother asked worried.  
-What? No, no. Look, I didn’t do nothing. Yet-  
He whispered the last word, hoping his parents didn’t hear him but, of course, he was wrong.  
-What do you mean by “yet”? -  
-I mean that……Look, there is no good way to put it so I will go straight to the point. I’m going to fly to L.A. after my graduation-  
-I thought you wanted to keep going to Yale, the best medical school is there-his mother looked puzzled and he understood perfectly.  
Kevin had talked about getting a medical degree at Yale for years, he had never said anything about California.  
-I’m not going there for school-  
-Are you going to take a vacation with your friends? -  
-No, not really, I am……. Somebody asked me if I wanted to try out for an acapella show and I really want to say “yes”. Before you ask, they are willing to pay for my plane ticket, but, if everything goes well, I will have to take a semester off from university-  
Kevin didn’t have the courage to look at his parents faces after blurting out something like this.  
He knew how many sacrifices they had to do to help him getting where he was and the last thing that he wanted was to make them feel like they have wastes time and resources for……him.  
That was why he had said “no” to Scott in the beginning, but something in his heart had kept telling him that not going to L.A. would have been one of the things he would have to regret at some point and he was ready to take the risk of regretting anything.  
-Look son. I get that you love music and everything, but……You got into Yale, you just came back from China and you are going to be a doctor, do you really want to waste all this for……. singing?  
And by the way where is this passion for acapella coming from? -  
His father sounded so disappointed and Kevin felt his heart shutter a little.  
This conversation was really going to be truly painful for all of them.  
-I’m not going to waste anything. Medical school will still be there next year and I will be a good student, even better that I’ve always been, but….. Dad, for the first time I feel like I have a shot with music. I have to try or I’ll live with this regret forever. Do you want this for me? -  
-I don’t want you to waste any real opportunity. That’s what I want for you and that’s why I’m trying to talk you out of this. You have the chance to have a good a satisfactory life with a medical degree, why are you throwing it out of the window for some…..dreams?-  
-I’m not throwing anything anywhere dad. You know I would never. How can you even think that?  
You know how much I appreciate what you did for me, but I have to take some risky decisions if I want to be happy. Do you want me to be happy? -  
-Of course we want you to be happy sweety, but are you sure that this is the right way? -his mother asked and Kevin was ready to swear that there were tears in her eyes.  
-Let me fly to L.A. mum and let’s see how things will turn out. Just let me try my own way-  
-Well, we don’t have the power to stop you, do we?  
You are and adult now so you can make your own decisions but we’ll see how far this will go. Just pray that you have not taken the wrong path son, because turning back will not be easy-his father said in the sternest tone he had, before walking away, leaving his wife and his son alone in the room.  
-You know, he is not wrong sweety. Are you sure you really want to do this? -  
-Let me try mum. Let me see if this can be something in my life-  
-I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to but I still think you are making a mistake-she said exiting the room as well.  
Kevin sighed.  
Well now he knew his family wasn’t going to be by his side in this, at least not for the moment.  
He took his phone from his pocket and started to text Scott.  
He was going to prove them wrong, he was going to prove that music could have an important place in his life. He was going to make a living out of it.  
He, Scott and his friends.  
He felt Goosebumps on his skin and knew that a new adventure was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really short and probably full of mistakes(i will be grateful if you point me out any mistake, especially since english is not my first language)and for that I'm sorry, but these last few chapters are like an introduction to everything.  
> i hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think.


	5. School's out for summer(almost)

Kirstie handed her test way before the bell went out.  
She waved in the direction of one of her best friends, whom looked at her puzzled.   
Kirstie was always the last one to finish any test because she wanted to check every answer tons of times.  
But not this time.  
This time she was eager to come back to her dorm, pack everything and run to the airport.   
Today was the day she was finally flying to California!!  
She couldn’t be more excited, not only because she would get to see sunny L.A. but because she would meet Scott again after months and, maybe (Scott had not been really clear about it), finally get to know Avi.  
Of course Kirstie had talked to the guy many times now, but only via mail, she didn’t even know how the boy’s voice sounded. She had just taken Scott’s word about its awesomeness.  
The 5 of them had just sent mails back and forth to each other, trying to put together some nice arrangements before meeting in person.  
Every time she had talked about this thing with someone, anyone, they all had the same reaction: “How could you try to arrange something good if you don’t know how yours voice fit together?”  
Kirstie knew they weren’t wrong and this was actually her main concern since they were going to meet Kevin just few days before the audition and Mitch would be able to come just the day before.  
This gives them just one day to rehearse together, that’s was why everything had to be perfect for that day: because they didn’t have time to fix things.  
She was so eager to leave that didn’t wait for her friend but headed out of the building, walking as fast as she could towards her dorm.  
In a matter of second was in her room, throwing the last things in her suitcase.  
When Kate, her roommate, walked in the room Kirstie was already heading out.  
-Wait, wait. Slow down princess, where do you think you are going? -  
-To the airport. I’ve got a plane to take, remember-  
-Yes, I do. The little princess is going on holiday-  
-It’s not holiday, it’s..... Leave it, we already talked about it and you are just teasing me, am I right?-  
-You got me. By the way, we’re you really going to go without saying goodbye? I may never see you again! -  
-Don’t be over dramatic! I bet we’ll still be roommates next year-  
-So…..Do you think you’ll be back next semester? don’t you think this acapella thing is going to work and lead you all to a bright a successful future? -  
-Kate, we are not super amazing acapella singers and we have never sung all together. How many chance do we have against people that have devoted their life to this? -  
-If you are so negative about that, why are you even trying? -  
-Because, my brain keep saying that we can’t stand a chance, but my heart.....that’s an entire different story, and by now I’ve learnt to trust my heart in this kind of things.  
Whatever happens, it will be a nice experience and I will do it with my friends so I am good.  
Now I’ve got to go. The bus for the airport leave in 10 minutes and I can’t lose it or I won’t make it on time-  
-Do you really think I will let you take the bus? I’m driving you, silly! We have to make the most of the time we have together since I don’t know when I am going to see you again! -  
-Over dramatic!!-Kirstie sang.  
-But I am still taking the lift you are offering me-She added smiling.  
-I knew it! -  
Kate took Kirstie’s heavy bag while the girl carried her suitcase. They put everything in the trunk and then Kate started the car, glancing at her friend in her passenger seat from time to time.  
-You are quiet girl! -  
-I’m sorry, I’m just thinking-  
-Don’t be sorry. I mean, it’s a very brave decision the one you made and you are entitled to be scared and worried. I would definitely be! -  
Kirstie smiled.  
She and Kate had known each other for less than a year but the girl could read her mind like few others.  
-You know what’s funny? -  
Kate shook her head.  
-I’m not truly worried about how things will go with the show or the singing in general. That doesn’t see me because we have done everything we can and I’m pretty sure we will sound good together. Don’t ask me how, I just have this feeling-  
-Then what does scare you? -  
-The new guys. I mean not THEM but meeting them-  
-Why? -  
-Because....I don’t know.  
Scott had already met Avi and I can tell that he loves the guy and Kevin....he just seems the kind of person that will make you feel stupid all the time, and I already feel stupid enough-  
-I am sure he is not such a mean guy-  
-No, you don’t get it. I don’t think he will make me feel stupid on purpose but he will make me feel stupid because, next to him, I am stupid and everyone will see it-  
-You are not stupid kid And I’m sure no one will think that you are. And if they do just call me and I’ll kick their ass-  
Kirstie laughed.  
-Now, what’s the problem with Avi? -  
-Well, Avi it’s just....You know that kind of guy that a had devoted his life to music since forever. A hardworking, super precise guy. And I am none of these things.  
I haven’t studied music one bit and I am not that good.  
I bet he is going to notice that and hate me. And worst of everything Scott really loves the guy! -  
-First of all, you may not have studied music but you know how to sing and everything, and second thing, you are a hardworking and precise girl so you are going to be fine.  
Maybe you will have to learn few things but I am sure that this Avi guy will give you time to learn and maybe he will even help you!  
And I don’t see how Scott’s love for him could be a problem-  
-Because....What if me and Avi won’t get along and he will have to choose between us? He will choose him, I know it! -  
-And you call me over dramatic! You are definitely exaggerating and I don’t want to hear another word about this unless it’s something that makes sense and not this.  
But I will tell you one last thing: Scott will always choose you, no material what. You are his best friend and no one will ever replace you in his heart. Trust me-  
Kate stopped the car and looks at her friend straight in the eyes.  
-No one can replace you Kirst, always remember that-  
Before she knew it, Kirstin was crying and hugging her roommate.  
-I am gonna miss you so much Kate!! Can I still call you if I......?-  
-Anytime my dear. My phone will always be on for you-  
-What did I do to deserve someone like you? -  
-I don’t know but you have been lucky indeed  
They both laughed.  
-Now, go princess, before you miss your flight. I bet you are going to love Avi and Kevin and everything will work more than fine-Kate whispered, hugging her one last time before letting her go.  
-I hope you’re right-  
-I know I am-  
Kirstie smiled, and took her suitcase.  
-And call me when you got there! -  
Kate shouted.  
-Yes mum!!-  
Replied Kirstin, without sowing.   
She was kinda late and she could not miss this flight.  
As soon as she got on the plane, right before the hostess asked to turn off all the electronic devices, she sent a text to Scott:  
“On my way right now. Can’t wait to meet Avi....and to see you”  
When Scott saw the text, he couldn’t avoid to grin.  
-What is this about? -Avi asked perplexed.  
Scott had had his last final that day so he and Avi had decided to meet straight after that to work on some stuff for the arrangements and Scott had been so surprised when the bass had showed up with his hands full of music sheets.  
They had texted each other on daily basis and he knew how busy he was, especially since he had to catch up with all the work he didn’t do when his siblings had come to visit him, so how the hell had Avi manged to work on that while Scott had had trouble even to give a second look to the arrangement of “telephone” he had written with his friends earlier that year?!  
Looked like Avi was more into this “Sing-Off” thing that he had predicted.  
Since the bass had already done most of the work they needed to finish for the end of the day, Scott thought that they were entitled to a small break at Starbucks and Kirstie had texted him right in the moment they walked in the shop.  
-Just Kirstie saying that she is very excited to finally meet you-  
-I bet she didn’t say anything like that-replied Avi with a smile.  
Avi was a shy guy and, at the beginning, dealing with Scott had not been easy for him, but he was slowly getting used to the blond boy’s jokes and to the way he liked to make Avi feel embarrassed or uncomfortable.  
Scott didn’t do it because he was mean, but just because he didn’t realize how awkward the bass felt.  
That was mainly the reason why Avi preferred to talk just about “business”, that and because they really didn’t have time to joke around if they were really going to take this thing seriously.  
-She might not have used these exact words but, trust me, that’s exactly what she meant. I know my girl-  
-I’m sure you are just trying to make our first meeting as awkward as you can-  
-I would never do something like that and, besides, I bet you two don’t need my help to make things awkward, you just like king and queen of awkward-  
-That’s not reassuring, you know? -  
-Sorry. By the way, I was thinking, why don’t you come with me to collect her at the airport? -  
Avi gulped, almost spitting out his coffee.  
-No, thanks. I’ll pass. I’d love to meet your friend but I want to give you time to catch up and everything. And I’ve got a project to get done before tomorrow, so……-  
-Tomorrow?! Are you sure you’re going to make it? -  
-Thanks for the positive attitude and yes, I’m sure. I’ll just have to stay up a little bit later but I can manage-  
-I’m so sorry Avi. I wouldn’t have had schedule our meeting for today if I would had known-  
-It’s fine. You couldn’t know and I didn’t tell you so it’s my fault if it’s anyone’s. And I need to take my mind off of school stuff for a while, so it’s fine-  
-I still feel guilty though. And I really want to introduce you to Kirstie. I was planning to show her the city a little bit tonight and I was about to ask you to come, since you know this place better than me, but if you have work to do…..-  
-I’m sorry Scott, but I’m sure you’ll be just fine even without me. You know all the cool places by the way, I just know the boring ones-  
-True, but I’m sure that Kirstie would love all the boring places. She is such a nerd-  
-I don’t believe it one bit. I b et she was like the most popular girl of the school-  
-You really have the wrongets idea ever about Kirstie!!-  
-Wrongest is not a word!!-  
-It is if I want to used it as a word. By the way you know what I mean-  
-Still think you’re lying though-  
-Believe I’m not. But you can take her to some of your boring places and see which one of us is right about her-  
Avi blushed and Scott couldn’t help but laugh.  
-You know what? I have an idea. At what time are you done tomorrow? -he added, after a while.  
-Around 1, why? -  
-I was thinking……We can have lunch together. It will be nice. Maybe we can come to your campus so we can eat at a decent time and then you can show us a bit around-  
-Not too bad. And then we can work at some stuff. I mean, I know we are still missing 2 members, but we can see how the three of us sound together-  
-Always down to business, right? -  
-Just focused. We don’t have much time and we have a lot of work to be done. I’d love to meet Kirstin but we need to sort things out as well-  
-I suppose you are right. It’s a plan then. Where should we meet? -  
-Just wait for me in the square at the centre of the campus. I will meet you as soon as classes are over-  
-All right. Now I’ve got to go. I have to pick Kirtsie up at the airport and I heard that traffic is terrible today-  
-Like if it was any news-  
-Yeah, down side of living in L.A. But it’s worth it, isn’t it? -  
-Sometimes-  
-Talk you later bassman-  
-See you tomorrow Scott-said Avi, waving his hand at the blond boy who was already outside the door.  
He took the last sip of his coffee and then took out of his bag some books and started to work at his project.  
He didn’t want to come back to his room and face the mess that his roommate had almost surely made, so he preferred work at the Starbucks table for a while.  
There was plenty of time to come back to his dorm anyway.  
He was so focused on his work that he didn’t realize how much time had passed until a nice waitress asked him if he was ok or if he needed anything.  
Avi smiled.  
-Sorry, just lost track of time. I’m leaving now. Thanks for bring me back to earth-  
The waitress smiled and he did the same before collecting his stuff and heading to the train station.  
The sky was getting dark but the project was almost done, that meant that he would probably be able to get some real sleep and not look like a zombie for lunch with Scott and Kirstie.  
Kirstin.  
While on the train, he couldn’t help but scroll through the photo of the trio that he had found.  
He knew it was a bit creepy, but he needed to see who were the guys he was going to work with and, while Mitch seemed the most normal child ever, Kirstin looked like…….  
Well, she was the perfect reproduction of the popular girl of the school that can be found in any teenage movie and Avi never got along well with this kind of girls.  
But he trusted Scott and he had the feeling that the blond boy would never be a close friend of someone mean , but he couldn’t believe that Kirstin was a nerd.  
He was a nerd, Scott was a music nerd and Mitch looked like someone who could be a bit nerdy, but Kirstin?  
No way!  
She was the exact reproduction of the typical popular girl, but then, since when popular girls sing acapella?  
When he walked inside the building where his dorm was he found John waiting for him, sitting on the floor next to his room.  
-You take your sweet time bassman!!-  
-I what? -  
-Dinner. You weren’t there so I came here to look for you, but your lovely roommate told me that she hasn’t seen you all day. No one knew where you were and you didn’t answer your phone. If you hadn’t showed up in the next hour I would had called your sister and then your parents. I was getting worried! -  
-My battery died and there’s no need to worry so much. I’m not a child and you know where I was going-  
-I actually didn’t! It’s not like you talk much to me these days and I would be offended if I didn’t know that, between school and the Sing—Off project, you are busiest than ever but seems I’ve been wrong this entire time since you took a day off to go……where were you anyway? -  
-I didn’t take a day off. I just went to meet Scott since I’ve made some minor adjustment to one of the songs and I wanted to know if he was fine with that-  
-Couldn’t you send him an email or something? -  
-He wanted to meet in person-  
-And couldn’t you say no, since we had a project to hand tomorrow? Or he doesn’t care about it? -  
-I didn’t tell him, that’s t why we didn’t move the meeting, my fault. Why are you so mad anyway? -  
-Because I’ve been worried sick about you all day and when I finally find you, you don’t seem to understand where is the problem!!-  
-Because I don’t see it, really John! -  
The boy sighed.  
-Avi, why do you think I was looking for you? -  
-I don’t know. Because you are a nice friend who wants to spend time with me? -  
-Partially true, but no. You forget, didn’t you? -  
-What are you talking about? -  
-I should have known…..-  
-Known what? -  
-The project……We were supposed to work on it together. That’s why I was so desperate to reach you. I wasted an entire day looking for you and now I don’t know what to say to the teacher tomorrow-  
-Oh. Now I remember-  
-A bit to late don’t you think? -  
Now John’s voice wasn’t angry anymore, just tired and Avi realized how much he had put his friend through in the last few weeks.  
-I’ve been a terrible friend. I’m sorry. But let me try to fix this-  
-How? Do you have a time machine? -  
-No, not really. But I’m almost done with the project so, if you want, we can work together at the last things and handed it tomorrow as a group work, as it was supposed to be-  
-So you did manage to work on this stuff as well? -  
John’ asked amazed.  
Where the hell did Avi manage to find the time to do all he was doing when he couldn’t keep up with his school stuff and he had just that to take care of.  
-You never cease to amaze me-  
-Happy to hear it. So…….Are you still mad at me?-  
Avi tried to ask with his puppy eyes, making his friend laugh.  
-A little, but I think I will forgive you. Now, let’s get to work, I don’t want to have to be up until morning-  
-Me neither. We can work into my room-  
-Your roommate is going to love us-  
-I couldn’t care less-  
-Me neither. She’s not very nice, is she? -  
-You don’t know the half of it-said Avi laughing and entering the room.  
Avi’s roommate wasn’t there so he sighed of relief and started going through all the documentation the teacher had given them.  
Unfortunately it took longer than they expected and, before they knew midnight passed.  
It was actually almost 2 when Avi, who, like John had fallen asleep with his head on the books, woke up to the sound of the door opening.  
-Kaplan, still up? -his roommate asked, without even said “Hello”  
-Pretty much. I’ve got a deadline tomorrow and I still have stuff to do-  
-Not so good in planning ahead, are we? –  
-I had planned ahead, but I’ve pretty busy these last few weeks and I couldn’t respect my schedule-he replied, a little annoyed.   
-I’ve noticed. Usually you go out just to practice with your nerd friends while you are always out these days. Not that I mind of course-  
-Of course-muttered Avi.  
-Did you say something? -  
-Not really-  
-Ok. Is your friend going to sleep here? -she asked, pointing at the other boy that was lying in Avi’s bed, his copy book still open day under his head.  
-He is already sleeping here, so just leave him there. There’s no point in waking him up now. I hope you don’t mind the light because I’m going to need for another bit. I’m not going to miss the deadline -  
-Whatever Kaplan, but you owe me one-  
-If you say so-  
Actually she owed him plenty more but he didn’t point it out.   
He will be put off thee in a few weeks and, if he was lucky enough, he would not have to see her face anymore.  
He had asked to be transferred in John’s room and the lady at the application desk had told him that they will almost certainly grant his request, especially since his acapella group, and Avi in particular, had just won some important prices that had brought much honour to the school.  
Even if things wouldn’t work out with the Sing-Off, as they all thought, he still wouldn’t he to share the room with her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I know, this chapter is still a slow one, but I promise that we will get to the more interesting part of the story soon enough.  
> By the way, I hope you like the story and if you see any mistake or have any advice to give me I will be happy to listen to them!


	6. Meeting Kirstin

It took Avi another couple of hours to be done with the assignment.  
He looked at the clock and sighed.  
There were just 2 or 3 hours left before he had to get up again and he knew himself well enough to know that sleeping for such a short time was going to do more harm than good.  
He walked closer to his friend, removed the copy from under his head and made sure that he was comfortable enough before grabbing his keys and walk out of the room.  
Avi wondered a bit around before finding a nice place to sit.  
It was very unusual for him to be awake at this time in the night since he really loved sleeping, but he had to admit that there was something really poetic about the campus when nobody was around and the stars lighten up the place.  
No artificial light, no noise, just nature taking all the space that she could in a place like that.  
Avi smiled and took off his pocket a little piece of paper and the pen that he was used to bring always with him and started to hum a little.  
Earlier that day he had showed Scott his ideas about the first cover that they were arranging but maybe, since he had a bit of free time, he could do some work on the other one as well before their meeting the following day.  
He started to go through the song, line by line, and he was so focused that he didn’t realize the sunset had already come.  
When the first rays of light touched his face, Avi raised his eyes from his work and took few moments to enjoy the moment.  
He was really tired but seeing a natural show like that made him feel like it was worth it.  
He stayed like that, eyes to the sky and a wide smile on his face, until the alarm on his phone reminded him that it was time to wake John and get ready for class.  
When he got to his room he found his friend already awake, while his roommate was still sleeping.  
-Man, where were you?!- John asked before he could say anything.  
-The assignment took me more time that I thought and, when I finished it, it was too late to go to sleep so I just worked on some other stuff-  
\- You could have woken me up, maybe I could had done a bit more and you could had had some sleep. You look like you need it-  
-This is because I do need it, but it doesn’t matter, really. Just help me find some decent clothes now-  
-Why? It’s not like you have never cared about your outfit!-  
-Yeah, I know, but since I failed in not looking like a zombie today, at least I could try to look as good as I can-  
-Why? What’s so special about today?-  
Avi sighed.  
He knew that if John would had known the real reason he would have made fun of the bass for the rest of his life but he couldn’t lie to his friend, he would found out sooner or later.  
-You know, if you don’t say anything I’m just going to assume that you are into Scott and you want to look good for your meeting with him today-  
-How do you know that I’m meeting Scott?! –  
Avi’s surprise made John laugh.  
-Because it’s pretty much all you’re doing these days: meeting him or work on something to show him on your next meeting. Buy the way, he must be pretty handsome if he made you fall so much!-  
-I’m not in love with him if that’s what you mean. I just wanted…..it doesn’t matter. And by the way it’s not for him that I want to look good-the bass said, blushing.  
-But it is because of someone, right? Are you going to meet someone without telling me?! I could feel a little betrayed here-  
This was Avi’s turn to laugh.  
-I wouldn’t say that I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t know when our meeting was going to happen and it’s not a date, so……I just want Kirstin to think the best possible of me-  
-So it’s Kirstin that you are meeting!!! I should have known! Who else could come with Scott and made you so uncomfortable at the same time?   
Ok, so you definitely need my help. Let me just look through your stuff and I will come out with the perfect outfit. You know I’m good at this. You just go to take a shower, maybe that will help you to wake up a little-  
Avi didn’t even reply but just followed his friend’s instruction without any further question.  
He was too tired to argue about anything.   
Maybe not sleeping wasn’t the best decision he could made.  
He let himself enjoy the warm embrace of the hot water for a little, then turned the faucet knob all toward the cold side.  
He felt his entire body contract and he wasn’t able to breath for a couple of seconds.  
It was kinda of a horrible feeling but he knew that it was the only way to wake up a little.  
-Ehi bassman. You all right? You didn’t fell asleep in the shower, did you?-  
Avi laughed and got out of the bathroom.  
-No, I didn’t-he replied, taking the clothes John was handing to him.  
-And I suggest you take a shower too. I’ll be waiting in the cafeteria. And be quick. We are going to be late even today-  
-I’ll try to be as fast as I can but if I don’t show up before you finish your breakfast go without me. I’ll catch up, I promise-  
-As you wish. Seems that maybe I can be on time today-  
-Like if it’s my fault if we are always late-  
-Let’s just say that is not usually mine-  
-If you say so Kaplan-said John with a smile before closing the door of the bathroom.  
Avi shook his head and walked down the stairs, grabbed some croissant from the cafeteria and a cup of coffee and headed straight to the building where they had the first class of the day, walking in in the exact same moment as his teacher.  
For the first time in that year he wasn’t late.

John walked in the classroom ten minutes after the lesson had started.  
The professor sighed but didn’t say anything since it was the last class of the semester, so the boy seated next to his friend and handed him a folder.  
-Damn! Did I really forget the project in the dorm?-  
-Look like it bassman, but, lucky you, I’ve seen them-  
-Lucky us you mean. Do I need to remind you that this is OUR final paper?-  
-No need, that’s why I brought the folder-  
Avi smiled, hitting his friend on the shoulder.  
-So, boys, I know this is the last class of the semester and this means that none of you would pay any attention to what I will say today, so I suggest that you all put your projects on my desk and then we will have a nice discussion about the topics you have researched on it.  
Sounds fine for everyone?-the professor asked.  
Most faces in the classroom dropped.  
-Avi, in order to talk about that I should have studied in the first place and I haven’t!-John pointed out worried.  
-Don’t worry. You know most of it and I’ve got your back for everything else, and, by the way, I’m pretty sure Mr. Ramirez would never ask us anything?-  
-Why is that?-  
-Because he’s trying to make some people fail the test, so he will focus on the ones that hadn’t pay any interest in his lesson for the entire year and we don’t fall in that category-  
-You don’t but I wouldn’t be so sure about me-  
-But you are with me so you will be fine. What about trusting me for once?-  
-I always trust you-  
-I know. Now shut up before he gets pissed at us-  
John nodded and turned his head to the teacher that had already begun to pick people.  
The period allowed only few discussion and John’s heart trembled very time the professor raised his glaze to choose his next victim, but Avi was right and he didn’t pick them. Still, as the bell rang, he jumped from his seat, bolting out in the hallway, followed by a laughing Avi.  
-I told you. No need to worry-  
-You’re right. So…….-  
-So what?-  
-You know what time is it?-  
The bass glanced at his watch.  
-It’s almost lunch time, so this means…….-  
-Yes sure, it does lovely boy. Let’s go and meet your friends!-  
-Who said you were invited?-  
-Don’t worry, I don’t want to join you or anything especially since I know you will talk about “work” all the time, but I want to put faces on these names you keep mention to me-  
-Fine then, you can come. We were heading in the same direction anyway-  
They started to walk, talking about what they were planning to do in the last week of college, and during the summer. They were so deep in conversation that they didn’t realize they’ve reached the square in the middle of the campus.  
Avi felt two strong hands on his shoulders and next thing he knew someone was hugging him.  
-Ehi man! I thought you will come later!-  
-You know I’m always on time Scott-  
-Yes, you are. Hi, I’m Scott by the way-the blond added, shaking John’s hand.  
-Nice to meet you. I’m John. Avi told me a lot about you-  
-Did he?-  
-Yes. It’s hard to make him talk about something that is not this acapella thing-  
-And here I was thinking he had actually told you about me ME, if you know what I mean-  
Avi blushed and John laughed.  
-No, I’m just joking really. I know that I’m not his type-Scott added, making John laugh even more.  
-Oh my God, now I know why you didn’t want to let me come along. You know that……-  
-That you will be an evil pair with the only purpose to do anything to embarrass me? Yes, of course. I mean, you are both pretty good to exploit my natural awkwardness-  
They both grinned, enjoying Avi’s uneasiness.  
-Speaking of awkward I’d like to introduce you Kirstin-Scott said, pointing at a tiny girl that was already walking in their direction.  
-Hi!-she said, waving her hand to the boys.  
-She is pretty man!-John whispered in Avi’s ear, making blushing again.  
Scott giggled.  
That was going to be fun.  
-So, not to be rude or anything, but I’m kinda hungry, so where are we heading?-the blond asked, breaking the sudden silence.  
-Well, there is this nice little cafè just few blocks away, you could go there-John proposed, since Avi seemed still speechless.  
-Wait, are you not coming?-Scott asked, a bit disappointed.  
-No, I have a paper due tomorrow and I can’t let Avi do all the heavy work again-  
-Damn! I’ve forgot about this one. I’m so not going to make it this time!-Avi shouted, slapping his hand on his forehead.  
-Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You just hang out with your friends and I’ll do the work-  
-You really do that?-  
-Of course! I still owe you one for the project you did pretty much on your own tonight, so I’ll work on this one and we are good, ok? -  
-Maybe I can swing by your room when I’m done tonight and help you a little-  
-Don’t. You could use a night of sleep. At least a full one in a week. I’ve got this, don’t worry. Do you trust me?-  
-Of course I do America!-  
John laughed.  
-Than it’s a deal. See you tomorrow in class-he said walking away.  
When he was out of sight Scott looked at him.  
-Not a full night of sleep in a week? No wonder you looked so horrible these days-  
-Scott, it’s not polite!-the girl scolded him.  
-But it’s true! I mean you have seen the man now-  
-And I don’t think he looks horrible. Tired yes, but I still have to meet someone that is not tired during finals-she protested, then she turned to the bass.  
-Don’t listen to Scott about that, he doesn’t know when to shut up-  
-I think I’ve learned that by now. And by the way, don’t worry, I wasn’t offended, it’s not like I don’t know how bad I look-  
-Wow…….your voice is so……I can feel it through my bones if you know what I mean-she said, amazed, making him blush.  
Scott laughed.  
-I know you get embarrassed easily, but if you keep blushing this often everyone would think the natural colour of your face is tomato red!-  
Now all the three of them were laughing.  
-Well, let’s go eat now-the bass exclaimed, leading the other two through the streets of the campus.  
-I was thinking……We could go to the cafe John pointed out before or we could go to this new sushi place that opened just a week ago. It should be pretty good or at least that is what everyone is saying, I haven’t been there yet, but I love sushi so I figure I should try it sometimes. I don’t know what you like, but if it’s ok we could go there, it’s not far from here-  
-I don’t know about you Scotty but I’m all for sushi!-Kirstin exclaimed excited starting to jump around a little.  
-Well, just so you know Avi, I think you have just conquered her heart-Scott whisper in Avi’s ear and he didn’t even have to look at his friend to know that his face was bright red again.

The lunch went weirdly smooth.  
Scott had predicted some very awkward first meeting between Avi and Kirstie, but the two seems to get along in the most perfect way and he was glad.  
Even if she didn’t make a fuss about it, he knew Kirstie was full of insecurities that gave her many problems when come to meet new people, and Avi…..  
Avi simply didn’t seem comfortable with pretty much anything, but maybe that was just because they hadn’t known each other for long, maybe with time the bass will become comfortable enough with him and with the others as well.  
-So, where are you bring us now?-asked Scott, turning to Avi, to whom Kirstie was showing how to make the origami of a flower with his napkin.  
-I thought we were going to work a bit on the last song we have spoken about-the man replied, without taking his eyes off of Kirstie’s hands.  
-Seriously? We had worked enough yesterday. I thought that maybe today we can take a day off-  
-We don’t have time to take a day off. And I have something that I want to show you.-  
-You showed me yesterday, remember?-  
-I’ve got something new on which I need your opinion. Both your opinions actually-he added, gesturing at the girl next to him.  
-When did you find the time to work on something else. Didn’t you have a paper to write last night?-  
-Yes I did, but I finished it around 4 or something and getting only two hours of sleep is worse than not getting none, so I decided to do something productive in that time. I didn’t think you would be so annoyed  
-I’m not…..-Scott sighed.  
-I’m not annoyed. I’m actually grateful for your hard work, I’m just worried that maybe, but just maybe, you are overloading yourself and this is not healthy-  
-Look, I appreciate the concern but no need, really. Tomorrow’s paper is the last one and John said he will take care of it so, I will be able to sleep tonight if this worry you so much, and by this time tomorrow I will be free as a bird to focus completely on our group so I won’t overload myself.   
This had been a very busy week but it’s only a week and we got a couple more before the audition, right? And now that Kirstie is here everything will be even easier-  
Scott didn’t seem very convinced but he didn’t say anything.  
-C’mon Scott! Don’t tell me that I wasted the only two hours of sleep I could get for something you don’t want to hear, that would be very mean-  
-C’mon Scotty! Let’s work a little bit. Isn’t it why I came here in the first place? He can show us around another day!-Kirstie said, looking at his best friend with the puppy eyes to which she knew he could not resist.  
-Fine, fine. I’m not able to fight the both of you combined. But I won’t be locked up in some small dorm room while the sun is shining-  
-We can go to the park is that’s your problem. I don’t like wasting a nice day either-Avi replied, leading them toward the campus.  
He stopped only when they reached a big green area where lots of student whom had their same idea were already laying.  
-You think people won’t mind if we start to sing and everything?-Kirstie asked, a bit worried, but Avi laughed.  
He seemed more confident every passing minute.  
-Don’t worry. This university is known for music, like opera and stuff, so it’s not actually unusual that people go around singing, that’s one of the reason why most of the students that you see here have all headphones, so they can’t be disturbed by any noise from the outside world and can focus on their own music-  
-So what we are about to do is pretty much the normality here?-Scott asked.  
-Pretty much, yes. Isn’t it great?-the bass replied with a wide smile.  
It wasn’t hard to tell how in love he was with his university.  
The other two nodded.  
-Show us what you got bassman-  
-All right Scott. I’ve been working a little on the “Telephone” rhythmic section. It’s kinda hard since I can’t work much with Kevin , but I think I may have something good, let me show you-Avi said, pulling out few music sheets from his backpack.  
-Ok, let’s get to work-  
Kirstie got a little closer, not that she could be a big help while the notes where just on the paper.  
Weird as it could sound, she had never really studied music.  
Her mother had tried to convince her to learn how to play piano when she was a kid, but at the time she was just too lazy to commit to musical studies and now she was regretting the opportunity she had missed.  
Of course, she had been in lots of choirs in the past years, but she had always relied mostly on his ears, a method that had always worked more than fine, but that didn’t help her much to expand her musical knowledge.  
In high school, she had never thought about her “ignorance” as a disadvantage since she had always had Scott and Mitch to help her, but now, seeing one of his best friend and an almost stranger discuss about intervals of thirds or whatever they were talking about made her feel so left out.  
-So what do you think Kirst?-  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that the two boys were staring at her.  
-Hey girl, are you ok?-Scott asked, putting an hand on her shoulder.  
-Yeah, sure, fine. What were we talking about?-  
-You didn’t hear a word, did you?-  
-I was……thinking-  
-Typical Kirstin. By the way we wanted to try out our parts. To see if they will fit-  
-Yeah sure. Even if I don’t think it will be of any help without Mitch and Kevin. I mean, something that doesn’t work with just the three of us could work if we add them. I don’t know if I made myself clear-  
-You are right. There’s no point in try something if we are missing pretty much half of the band-Avi agreed.  
-Than what do you suggest?-  
-Well, why don’t we jam a little, get to know each other voices better. I may or may not have a guitar up in my room-he suggested.  
-You play the guitar?-  
-Well, yes. I play the guitar, banjo and a little bit of piano, but I haven’t played that in a very long while-  
-Wow bassman, you are really full of surprises-Scott said, clearly amazed  
-Well, I would love to jam a little and I can’t wait to hear your singing voice-Kirstie said, looking directly at Avi, who turned his gaze from her wide smile to his almost broken shoes.  
-Jam is a good idea, but we are going acapella so I think we should stick with it, right?-Scott added.  
-Fine. I didn’t want to get up anyway-the bass replied, making everyone laugh.  
-So, what do you want to sing?-  
-I’m not sure. I don’t even know what kind of music do you guys like-Avi murmured.  
-I like Sara Bareilles a lot-Kirstie started.  
-Well, I’m deep into R&B.-Scott replied. -What about you?-  
-I’m a folk lover. But I love Sara Bareilles and R&B as well-  
-So…..Favourite singer?-Kirstie asked.  
-Simon and Garfunkel for me or Iron & wine. Hard to choose they are both amazing-Avi exclaimed.  
-Well, I’ve already said mine, even if it’s a tight completion between Sara Bareilles and Kelly Clarkson and I bet I can guess Scott’s one-  
-It’s not fair! You’ve known the guy for ages!-  
-Trust me boy, you don’t need years to guess his favourite singer, it’s pretty much the only thing he talks about-  
-I’ve never heard him say anything about and I’ve known him for, what? Two weeks?-  
-Well, I bet it’s because you talk only about work-  
-Hey are you going to have a go on me about that too? I thought you were on my side!-protested, punching the girl softly on her shoulder.  
-Did anyone tell you that you shouldn’t lay hands on a lady?-She almost shouted, massaging the place where he had hit her.  
-I’m sorry Kirst, did I hurt you, because I didn’t mean, I was just joking!-  
Avi seemed so genuinely worried and the other two could help but laugh.  
-She is messing with you man, she is perfectly fine-  
The bass turned to the girl that smiled with a guilty look on her face.  
-Is there someone that doesn’t want to mess with me?-  
-You make it way to easy Avi, I’m sorry. But I’m swear I’m by your side-she said, punching him on the shoulder like he did with her.  
-You better be-  
Scott watched the two keep jokingly bickering with a very wide smile.  
Avi was so focus on what they were doing that he was afraid he would not like Kirstin playful attitude, but to really enjoy each other presence.  
Actually, with Kirstie around, Avi seemed a little bit more relaxed and Scott couldn’t be more happy about it. He hated being around anxious people, because if there was too much tension around him he would get anxious as well and he wasn’t good at dealing with it.  
What was supposed to be a jam session had quickly turned in something completely different because Avi and Kirstie were so eager to know each other better that they kept coming up with questions about literally everything, from musical tastes to favourite subject in high school.  
Scott was really happy to see Avi talking about something different and was even more glad that they were all learning new things about each other.  
If they were all going to get along so well there was nothing to worry about.  
Ok, maybe they had to worry a little about the competition, but for a moment, on a sunny Californian day, seeing two for his friend talking happily in a park, he didn’t really care if they would had won because he felt that the friendship that was just starting to grow was special and that was all that matter to him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....  
> Things are still going a little slow, but I thought that it was important to describe these tiny little moment better, so, here we go.  
> Tell me what you think about it!


	7. Kevin

-C’mon girl, get your lovely ass in the car! We are going to be late!!-Scott shouted from outside the door.  
-I’m coming, I’m coming, no need to scream. You will ruin your pretty voice-Kirstie replied, getting out of the door.  
-It was just about time. It was taking forever for you to get ready!!-  
-Don’t be too dramatic! I just wanted to look good for our first meeting with Kevin! -  
She said, tying her blond hairs in a nice braid while Scott started the car.  
-It took you less than half of the time to get ready when you had to meet Avi, didn’t you have to impress him as well? -  
-But it was different. Avi already knew you so I was sure that you had already told him enough embarrassing stuff about me and, no matter how I was dressed, I would had not been able to impress him anyway-  
-I think you impress him big time kid! -Scott contradict her.  
Kirstie’s eyes moved from her friends to the landscape outside the car.  
Scott had been teasing her about Avi since they had met and she could tell that he was already planning to play matchmaker, he was probably just waiting for Mitch to come.  
Her two friends had tried to find her someone to date since she broke up with her last high school boyfriend, without any success and she was sure they were not going to give up any time soon.  
She just hoped Scott hadn’t bothered Avi too about it, but, knowing him, she was sure that he had.  
Poor Avi, he seemed pretty uncomfortable with this kind of stuff and Scott enjoyed embarrassing him way too much.  
Since their first meeting she hadn’t seen Avi much but they had texted a lot without Scott knowing about it. He would had made a big deal out of it and they didn’t want that so they just agreed to keep this between them for the moment.  
But even if he kept texting her she was starting to miss the guy.  
Avi had told her and Scott tons of times that he was so sorry he couldn’t come with them to collect Kevin from the airport, no matter how many times they had told him not to worry about that.  
He seemed almost heartbroken and she wish she could just hug him and told him it was ok, but he was back home, visiting his family since his brother was about to leave again for Israel and he couldn’t miss a last reunion with him, and, by the way, they were still a little bit awkward around each other.  
-Ok princess, you are getting a little too quiet for my linking. Do I have to get worried? -  
Scott’s voice made her come back to heart.  
-Oh? Oh, no, sorry I was just thinking-  
-About what? Or better, about who? -  
She blushed.  
-I see that Avi as well made a very good impression that day-  
-Would you ever give me a break from this Avi thing? -  
-Nope. Not until you keep talking about him in that way-  
-I don’t talk about him in any way! -  
-Yes, you do, don’t deny it! -  
-Why do you always have to try to pair me with someone? -she sighed.  
-Oh girl, you haven’t seen anything yet. Just wait for Mitch to come…..-  
-You are definitely not going to drag Mitch in this. YOU. ARE. NOT! -  
-Guess what? YES. I. AM! -  
-It’s all in your head Scott-  
-No, it’s not and Mitch will think the same-  
-Then why don’t you just keep quiet about it? If it’s really so obvious like you say he will go about it just like you-  
-Ok, I can do this. But just because I know I’m right-  
-Whatever-  
Scott was about to stay something but he noticed that they had just arrived at the airport.   
-This conversation is not over princess-  
-If you say so-  
She was about to ask him to at least not tease Avi about this as he was doing with her but at the end she decided it was better not. Everything she would had said he would had used against her but, even worse, against Avi and she wasn’t sure that the guy could handle it.  
They walked quietly to the arrival section of the airport, where a dark-skinned guy was standing by himself.  
-Ehi, sorry if we are late. I’m Scott-the blond said to the guy as soon as they got close enough for him to notice them.  
-Don’t worry, you are perfectly on time-  
-We are definitely not if you are already standing there and I’m so sorry because it’s my fault. It took more time than I thought to get ready and we ended up being late. I’m so sorry. And to think that we were doing anything to make you like us!!-Kirstie blurted out so fast that Kevin had some difficulties to understand what she was saying and when he did he couldn’t avoid laughing, followed by Scott.  
-It’s ok Kirstin. My flight was slight early that’s why I was already standing here and anyway is not like being late will prevent me from like you. I already like you, you know? -  
-Really?!! Oh my Gosh, that’s such a relief. I thought, since you are so talented and smart and everything, that you will think we are just a bunch of stupid kids and…..-  
-Kirstin, you are starting to overtalking again-Kevin said, putting his hands on both of her shoulder.  
-Oh, sorry. I guess I’m just super nervous. By the way, you can call me Kirstie, I like it better-  
-Well, now that we are over with the compliments, where are we heading? Are we going to start rehearse straight away? -  
-Oh my Gosh, you sound like Avi!!-exclaimed Scott, rolling his eyes and making Kirstie laugh a little.  
-Is that bad? -asked Kevin confused.  
-No, don’t worry about him. It’s not bad, it’s just…. Let’s say that it shows how much more mature than us you and Avi are since you are always talking about rehearsing-she said.  
-Well, I’m not going to talk only about that and, to be honest, I would enjoy a walk through the city before starting to work-  
-Oh thank Jesus! You know what, you are not so much like Avi-Scott almost shouted, taking Kevin’s suitcase and leading him toward the car.  
-Is Avi that bad? -  
-No, is not, he is just really focused. He is putting a lot on the line, like all of us, and he is so passionate-Kirstie replied, before Scott could even begin to say anything.  
-And she has a crush on him-the blond added, earning a punch from the girl.  
-Don’t listen to him, I don’t have a crush on Avi. I just happen to have talked to the guy about…. Well, a lot I suppose. The first time we met I had asked him so many question that the poor boy had barely the time to answer them-  
-If you are always like this when you meet someone new, I find it easy to believe it-Kevin said, smiling at her and she smiled back.  
Kevin seemed more open and relaxed than everyone she had ever met, a nice change for one.  
-So, when are we meeting Avi? -he added when Scott started the car.  
-He is visiting his family right now but should be back tonight. We actually agreed to meet at the train station later, then you will go at his place and me and Kirstie will go back to mine-  
-So we are not staying all together? -  
-Not for the moment. Neither my room nor Avi’s are big enough to fit all the five of us so, until the audition, we taught that Kirstie and Mitch will stay with me and you will go with Avi, but if you don’t feel comfortable we will find another solution-  
-No no, it’s fine. I was just asking. And after the audition? -  
-Well, we have to see how that goes and then we’ll talk about it, this time together-  
Scott parked the car as close to the city centre as he could get and then walked the other two around the city.  
Kevin had never been to Los Angeles and Kirstie hadn’t seen much of the city either so there were still many places new to her as well.  
When they got too tired they stopped at a McDonald’s near to the sea side, bought as much food as they could carry and ate it on the beach.  
It was summer and the weather was so nice that none of them wanted to waste any time inside a building.  
They talked about everything that they could think of, from how they fell in love with music to how annoying their siblings could get.  
Talking with Kevin was so easy that Kirstie ended up wondering why she had been so scared of meeting him.  
He didn’t make her feel like she was stupid and not because he wasn’t as smart as she had thought, he probably was even smarter than that, he just never spoke as if he was “above” them and she really appreciated it.  
He was always trying to find a common ground, something that all of them could relate to and he probably was doing it without even thinking about it. Being the friendliest guy was just so natural to him.  
He was surely going to be a great friend.  
They stayed on the beach until it was time to get to the station.  
While walking to the car, they kept talking about the most random stuff, but Kirstie could tell that now Kevin was getting a nervous.  
Not like she was when she had to meet Avi, but still…..  
She got it. She and Scott had talked about Avi a lot, telling Kevin about how focused and hardworking he was, making him look like some kind of Acapella robot, something so different from the super chill guy that the dark-skinned boy was, and they had to live together for a while…..  
-Relax Kev, it may not look like it, but Avi is super cool and being around him is actually nice. You are going to love him-She whisper into his ear, making him smile.  
-So….. Do I look nervous? -  
-A little maybe, but it’s ok. I get it. I was a mess when I had to meet him-  
-She was-Scott confirm, earning a punch from her.  
-I know that Avi reputation can be scary. I mean, when it’s about singing and music, Avi is super focused and untiring, but I swear that he is much more than this-  
-I bet you know him better than anyone else, right? -the blonde teased her, but she could feel something else in his voice.  
-Are you jealous, Scotty?!-  
-I’m not! I mean, why would I be? I’ve just borne the guy talking only about arrangements for I don’t know how long, trying to get it to open up a little, without any success and how long did it take you to get something out of him? -  
Kirstie laughed a little.  
-It’s not my fault, it’s actually yours! -  
-How come? -  
-Have you never thought that he is actually a shy guy and that keep teasing him about everything wasn’t the best way to win his heart? -  
-So you admit that you have won his heart? -  
-You know I didn’t mean it that way-  
-Whatever. Will talk about it later-Scott replied with a smirk.  
-You guys are the funniest, you know that? -Kevin asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
-Just because you haven’t met Mitch……-Kirstie replied and she could see Scott’s expression soften.  
-Just 2 days, just 2 days-he muttered with a big smile.  
Scott pulled up in front of the train station where Avi was already standing.  
-Did you wait long? -Kirstie asked, opening the car door to let him in.  
-Not really. I actually just got off the train. You are perfectly on time-  
-Ehi, is everything ok? -she almost whisper, looking straight in his eyes with a worried look that made him smile a little.  
-Everything is fine, it’s just…. I don’t really like leaving my family, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. I know, I should be like that, but what can I say? I’m a big softie-  
She laughed.  
-No need to be sorry. I’m kinda like that as well. Every time I come back home I never want to leave again. That’s probably why I don’t go back much-  
-I probably wouldn’t have come back if Josh wasn’t going back to Israel. I hate that he lives on the side of the globe-he sighed, resting his head on the headrest of his seat.  
-I know-she said, squeezing his hand a little, making him smile.  
-You two in the back, stop being lovebirds! Not that I mind, but Avi didn’t even introduce himself to our new friend-Scott interrupt them, making them jump as far apart as they could.  
-I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. I’m Avi, by the way, I hope I didn’t pass as a rude guy because I’m usually not, I just didn’t……-  
-…..notice me? It’s ok. I’ve heard too much about you to make this influence me and, by the way, I didn’t get offended easily and I do believe you didn’t see me. I’m Kevin-the dark-skinned boy replied, shaking the bass hand.  
-So…..What are we going to do now?-Scott asked with a smirk, looking at Avi, who knew what the blond wanted to do.  
-I’m sorry Scott, I’m just too tired to go clubbing tonight, I just want to go home, but if Kevin want to come with you I’ll give my keys so he can come back at any time he wants. He doesn’t have to get stuck with me if he wants to party-  
He didn’t want to kill the mood or anything but he was really too tired. He wasn’t even sure he can get through dinner without falling asleep on his plate.  
-You are staying at my place, right? -he added then, looking at Kevin.  
-Yep, and I don’t mind getting stuck with you actually. I’ve spent enough time with the two of them and I’ve really heard a lot about you so now I’m curious to get to know you better-  
-Ok, but I’m telling you, I’ll probably fall asleep as soon as I see my bed-  
-I can tell-  
-But I promise that, as soon as I will regain my strength or whatever, we will go clubbing-Avi said, not sure if he was making the promise to Kevin, Scott, Kirstie or all of them.  
-You better regain your strength in the next few days because Mitch is coming and I can already tell you that he will want to party and he will not take a “No” as an answer-Scott replied.  
-I’m sorry to say it, but he’s right. Mitchie can be….pretty convincing about it-Kirstie added with a laugh.  
-That’s an understatement princess-  
-Shhhh Scott!! There is no need to scare the guys! -  
-Oh Gosh, what did I put myself into?!-Avi sighed, making everybody else laugh.  
Then Kevin turned on the radio and they all started jamming to literally every song that came up, it didn’t matter if they knew it or if they were just trying to guess the next note, they were having so much fun that they didn’t even notice Avi’s silence until Scott asked him where he wanted to have for dinner and didn’t get an answer.  
-He has been asleep pretty much since you turned the radio on-Kirstie explained, glancing at the boy next to her.  
He seemed so peaceful and relaxed, very different from the beaten-up bass that had walked into the car less than an hour before.  
-I think we should just bring him home. He looked like he could use some sleep-Scott replied, shrugging.  
Normally he would had been a little bit annoyed that someone was killing the mood and making all of them going home so early, but it was Avi and, in the brief period of time they had known each other, the bass hadn’t slept much, making Scott worry, so seeing him sleep was actually a relief.  
-Guys, you are looking at him so weirdly. He is just sleeping, you know? -Kevin said, bringing the other two back to earth.  
-I’m sorry is just that……Well, we were kinda worried about him overloading himself to the breaking point, so seeing him getting some rest is actually the prettiest sight in the world right now-Kirstie explained, not moving her eyes from the bass seated next to her.  
-I can watch out for him if he makes you so worried about his well-being. I will make sure he is taking care of himself-Kevin proposed.  
Suddenly Kirstie’s eyes were on him, as well as Scott’s ones.  
-Would you really do that? -she asked.  
-Of course. I mean, it won’t be difficult since I’m going to be always around him and it’s not like I’m not going to do it anyway. We are a team now, right? And team mates look out for each other so I’m going to look out for him-he explained, earning the widest of the smiles from the other two, but none of them said anything more.  
They just started jamming again, while Scott drove them to Avi’s college.  
The boy slept through the entire ride and he didn’t wake when the car stopped in front of his building.  
-Avi….-Kirstie started to call him, shaking him a little.  
He shrugged, mumbled something and turned his head without even open his eyes.  
-C’mon Avi, don’t be a baby and wake up! -she exclaimed, raising her voice and shaking him harder, but he didn’t wake.  
-C’MON! -she shouted while keeping shaking him, but this time he turned his entire body to the other side, with more strength that she expected so, she fell on top of him, making the other to laugh.  
The combination between Kirstie previous attempts to wake him, her body on top of his and Kevin’s high-pitched voice finally made Avi open his eyes.  
-What’s this noise??-he mumbled in his sleepy voice.  
-And just when I thought I’ve heard the lowest note a human voice can get, he just gets lower-Scott said, without stopping laughing.  
-You didn’t want to wake and we are already at your place, so our girl tried to make you-Kevin explained, trying to calm himself down.  
-And how did she end up on top of me? -Avi asked with the most innocent voice, which made the two guys laugh even harder, while Kirstie’s face became as red as possible.  
-You pretty much dragged her! -  
-Oh, I’m sorry Kirstie, I didn’t mean it-  
-I know, don’t worry-She replied, getting up and giving his friend a killer look.  
-So, we have done our duty and drove the sleeping beauty to her castle, so now we are going to go into town to have some fun-Scott said when Avi finally get out of the car, still rubbing his eyes.  
-Guys, I’m so sorry, you drove all the way up hear for nothing! Let me at least buy you dinner! -  
The looked so sorry that Scott felt bad for him.  
-Well I won’t refuse since I’m really hungry and I won’t get to town without eating. So, where are you taking us this time? -the blond said, with a wide smile that made Avi sigh with relief.  
-Is barbecue ok? -  
-I love barbecue-Kevin asked, and in no time they were at Avi’s favourite place in the world.  
He had found this “barbecue heaven” the first week of college, but he had not gone there often since John didn’t like barbecue that much, so he was glad his new friend seemed to enjoy the food almost as much as he was.  
Kevin was the more enthusiastic one and Avi could not help but smile.   
Something was telling him that the dark-skinned guy was going to be a very important person in his life so it was cool that they enjoyed the same type of food. Probably with the time they will find many more things in common.  
After dinner Kirstie and Scott walked the other two to the dorm, wished them goodnight with the promise to meet them again for lunch the next day and then drove away.  
Avi led Kevin in to his room, feeling his eyes closing again.  
-Do you want to do something? -he asked, but the beatboxer shock his head.  
-You need to sleep bro. I don’t want to be rude, but you really look like a zombie-  
-Don’t be sorry. I know I look bad. It’s just…..Well, no need to bother you with my problems. I’m sorry that you are stuck with me; you would have probably preferred to go partying with the Texans-the bass said, attempting to smile, but Kevin was not one to be fooled easily.  
-I want to be bother with your problems, we are a team now. And by the way, I didn’t feel like clubbing today, you are not the only one to be tired, I’m just better in hiding it-  
-You are going to think that I’m stupid…..-  
-I’m not, I promise-  
-Well, I was kinda nervous at the idea of meeting you and about this entire “adventure” in general so I’ve kinda had trouble sleeping for a while now, but now that I’ve met you I think I’m going to be fine-  
-Why is that? -  
-Because now I know that I don’t have to worry about anything. We are going to be bros and will nail the competition and if we won’t win it will not matter because I know that we will still make great things-  
Avi was so confident in what he had just said and Kevin didn’t know what to say.  
-I hope that you are right-  
-I know I am. I can feel it-the bass replied with a smile and Kevin couldn’t avoid but smile back because he could feel it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, from one of the first spreecast, that Kevin mentioned Avi telling him something like this when they met so I thought it would have been nice to had it.  
> Tell me what you think about the story and if you have any advices of any type I will love to hear them!


	8. Mitch

-Kevin, are you ready? -Avi shouted entering the room.  
His annoying roommate had gone back to Canada so he didn’t have to be careful to wake anybody else.  
-No need to scream, bro! I can hear you-the beatboxer replied, burying his head under the pillow.  
-Then why are you still in bed? I woke you more than half an hour ago! -  
-Because I fell asleep again, but I’ll be up in a minute so we can go downstairs, have breakfast and then go to the train station-  
-We don’t have time to go downstairs and have breakfast. The bus is leaving in half an hour and we can’t miss it-  
-Are you telling me that I should skip the most important meal of the day? -  
-No, I’m not. I knew that you were going to be late so I went to the canteen and stole some donuts that we can eat on the way-  
Kevin jumped out of the bed to hug the bass.  
-Man, where have you been the rest of my life? -  
Avi laughed.  
Being with the dark-skinned boy was so easy, like if they had known each other for forever, and sometimes he forgot that they had met just two days before.  
-Always in Visalia. Where have YOU been? -  
-Oh, you know, a bit here, a bit there-Kevin replied with a wide smile.  
The two boys had spent the previous couple of days talking about everything, so Avi knew how much Kevin had travelled.  
-Are you going to get ready Mr. China? Just so you know, if we lose the bus you are not getting any donuts-  
-I’ll be ready in a minute. Wait for me downstairs-  
The bass nodded, heading downstairs.  
Once he was outside the building, he took his phone out of his jeans.  
“Waiting for Kevin to get ready. If we don’t lose the train we’ll be at the station in a couple of hours” he typed. Before he could lock the screen, the phone rang.  
“I’ll tell Scott so we can pick you up”  
“I thought you have to collect Mitch at the airport”  
“We are already here. His flight is supposed to be here any second now. I can’t wait”  
“I bet you have missed him. Scott definitely has, he can’t stop talking about him”  
“I have missed him, but Scott and Mitch have something special. You’ll see when you’ll meet him”  
“Looking forward to”  
“Me too”  
He was about to reply when he felt someone over his shoulder.  
-Who are you texting, bro? -  
-Just Kirstie-  
-Just Kirstie, right. I see-  
-What do you see? Are you going to be like Scott? -  
-What? No, I just think that you should not put a “just” before Kirstie-  
-Why not? -  
-Because she is not a “just” for you-  
-What do you mean?-asked Avi, blushing.  
-Look man, I don’t know what is going on between you two and I won’t push you into telling me, but I’ve seen how you look at her and how she looks at you, how the both of you talk about the other and I’ve seen your face when you think about her. I may have known you for 2 days, but it’s clear that something is going on, so don’t put a “just” before Kirstie because it’s clear that she is not a “just” to you-  
Avi sighed.  
-You can’t push me into telling anything even if you wanted because the truth is I don’t know what is going on. I just know that she is the first girl I’ve felt comfortable with in a very long time, but you are right: she is no “just”.  
Now, if you don’t mind we have a train to catch-he added, starting to walk toward the bus stop.  
-And some donuts to eat-the dark-skinned boy replied, making him laugh.  
-Lots of donuts-Avi said with a smile.

 

-Scott, you should stop pacing the floor, it’s driving mad-  
-His flight had already landed so why is he not here? -  
-We are talking about the Queen, he his surely taking his sweet time to drag is suitcase around the airport with style-  
The blond laughed a little, then looked straight into his friend eyes.  
-You are right. Why did I suppose that he would hurry? -  
-Because you would have done it-  
-How are you so calm Kirstie? -  
-The right question Scooter is why are you so nervous? It’s just Mitch-  
-And I haven’t seen him since Easter! -  
-But you had skyped almost on daily basis! -  
-But it’s not the same!!-  
She was about to say something, but a voice called her from behind.  
-Scotty!!! Kirstie!!!!-  
-Mitchie!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
She didn’t move, letting her younger friend run inti the open-wide arms of the older one.  
Watching Scott and Mitch see each other again after months apart was a sight that she loved and didn’t want to miss.  
She had always loved the relationship the two of them had. They were the only people she had ever met that had managed to be friends even after breaking up.  
They weren’t even mad with each other when it had happened and she was grateful for that.  
When they had told her, they were together she had been happy for them but terrified that, if they would had broken up, she would had had to take sides.  
Thank God it didn’t happen.  
After the beak-up their friendship seemed even stronger than before, so strong that, sometimes, she felt left out.  
-Princess! Come here! Let me hug you too! -Mitch shouted, gesturing her to come closer.  
She smiled and took Scott’s place in her friend’s arms.  
-How was the trip? -she asked.  
-Fine. I don’t really like flying alone, but I managed-the boy replied. Then he started looking around.  
-Are we not missing someone? -  
-Avi and Kevin just took the train so they will be at the station in a couple of hours-  
-Just the time to get some Starbucks! - he exclaimed, making the other two laugh.  
They jumped in the car and drove to their usual café, singing to every song that came up on the radio.  
This was the way in which they used to spend every afternoon back in Arlington and this simple thing brought them back to their high school days, when they were so happy to be the loser they were.  
Mitch forced his friends to tell him everything about college and told them everything about life back at home with a wide smile.  
They chitchatted until the barista called their name and they were able to sit at a little table next to a big window that showed the busy life of the street next to them.  
-Soooooo……..How are Kevin and Avi?-the brunette finally said, saying the question he was dying to ask.  
-Well, Kevin is super iper smart, but he’s super funny as well and his laugh is probably the best thing ever-Scott started to say. -While Avi is super focused and he seems to never get tired. Well, that’s not entirely true, but he never allows himself to rest if he’s not satisfied with is work-  
-And let me guess, he never is-  
-Not often. He is satisfied only with perfection but perfection does not exist-  
-You make it sounds worse than it is-protested Kirstie.  
-These are his words, not mine-  
-Well, it sounds like Avi….. -she admitted.  
-And you of all people should know-the blond whispered in her ear with a smirk.  
-What was that about? -Mitch asked, but Scott didn’t reply.  
-Are you two keeping secrets from me? -  
-No. You’ll see-the blond reassured him, putting his arm on his friend’s shoulder.  
Kirstie saw Mitch relaxing and smiling again.  
-You are avoiding the most important element: are they cute? -  
Kirstie shook her head, burying her face in her hands.  
Typical Mitch.  
-I think Kevin is handsome but it’s not your type, while Avi…..Well, I think you should ask Kirstie about him-Scott said, shooting her a mischievous look.  
-Is there something I should know? -the brunette asked he, mirroring Scott’s glance.  
-No, nothing-she said coldly.  
-By the way, you will make your own mind very soon. They are few stops away so we should go and collect them-  
-How do you know? -  
-Kirstie texts Avi a lot-Scott answered in her place.  
-I text all of you a lot, Scooter-  
-Whatever. Just go already. There’s no point in making them wait-  
-Ok, ok. What about we buy them coffee so, if we come late they would forgive us? -Mitch proposed.  
Another typical Mitch: thinking that everything could be forgiven with the offer of a cup of coffee.  
Since he was allowed to drink coffee, he had always thought that coffee could make everything better.  
-Good idea, I’ll buy them, you wait for me in the car-Scott answered, throwing his car keys to Mitch.  
-I could buy them and you can start the car, you are the one driving-Kirstie proposed, knowing that her two friends would like a bit of time alone together.  
-No, I know Avi’s order like my own, while I bet you don’t. and by the way, you can drive so I think you can drive, at least until the station, so I can focus on Mitch through the entire rides-  
-Like you wouldn’t have done it anyway-she laughed.  
-That’s why is better if I don’t drive-  
-You are right. Ok, we’ll go but be fast-  
-As fast as the barista Kirst-  
She smiled again and walked out of the door with Mitch, who had stayed behind her during the entire conversation.  
The ride to the station looked a lot like the one from the airport.  
Every now and then she would glance at her friends both seated in the back, like they could be physically apart from each other. She was happy they were so happy to be back together, she was too, but she couldn’t wait to meet the others so she would stop to feel like a third wheel.  
Lucky her, the station was close and Avi and Kevin were already waiting on the sidewalk.  
They smiled widely when they saw the car approaching and quickly jumped in: Kevin in the front, since he was the tallest of the two, and Avi in the back.  
-You must be Mitch. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kevin! -the dark-skinned boy politely introduced himself, shaking the young boy’s hand.  
-I couldn’t wait to meet you. Scott had told me a great deal about you-Avi said, shaking his hand as well.  
-You have a strong grip to be so….small-he immediately added.  
-What do you mean? -Mitch’s tone of voice was a bit sharp and Avi quickly withdrew.  
-I’m sorry, it’s just….My father has always said that you can understand a lot from someone’s handshake and…..I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you-  
-Don’t worry, you didn’t. I know I’m tiny-  
-You are young as well. Are you not a senior? -Kevin asked, trying to save his friend from an awkward conversation.  
-Just done with high school-the boy replied with a genuine smile.  
-When is your graduation day? -  
-Should be tomorrow, but tomorrow is audition day so I’ll just skip it-  
-I’m sorry, I mean it must be kinda of hard. I would be sad if I were not able to be at my graduation ceremony- Avi said, turning to the brunette.  
-Well, then thank God we are not all like you. I don’t really care about graduation. I’ve seen Scott and Kirstie’s one and I can say that I didn’t find it so fundamental to someone’s life-  
Kirstie sighed, seeing how uncomfortable Avi was.  
Mitch was a lot to handle if you knew him well, but for Avi didn’t know him at all and couldn’t even completely handle Scott.  
But Mitch must had noticed as well because she heard his voice soften.  
-Look. I didn’t want to sound mean. I’m just used to talk to people this way, so it’s not about you. I’m not angry at you or anything, all right? -  
Avi nodded.  
-Then let’s try to start everything in the right way.  
Hi, I’m Mitch and you must be Avi. Scott and Kirstie have told me a lot about you! - the brunette introduced himself, shaking the other’s hand.  
-Nice handshake! -Avi replied with the widest smile of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me ages to post this chapter, that is even a very short one.  
> I promise that, after this chapter things will get a bit more interesting.  
> Thanks for reading until here and let me know what you think about the story.  
> If there are any mistake or you have any suggestion let me know!


	9. Rehearsal

-Kevin and I have been working a bit on the rhythmic section of the songs these past days and I think we came up with something that can work very nicely-Avi said, sipping the coffee Mitch had handed to him earlier in the car.  
They had just arrived at Scott’s place and were already started to rehearse since they had less than a day to make the pieces they were going to sing as perfect as they could.  
-Let’s see how it sounds then. Which song should we start with? -the blond asked, bringing few bottles of water from the kitchen.  
-What about “Rolling in the deep”? -Kirstie proposed.  
She had been obsessed with the song for a while and couldn’t get it out of her head so she really wanted to know if they could do it justice.  
-Fine, Scott, when you are ready just start, we will follow-  
The blond looked around for a second, then took a deep breath and started….

“There’s a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
It’s bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear”

Avi and Kevin looked at each other and joined him, followed by Kirstie and Mitch.  
They went on with the song, without stopping, without messing up the lyrics, without getting anything wrong.  
When the song was over they all looked at each other astonished.  
They would had never expected everything to fit together so perfectly.  
-Did I just hear what I heard? -Mitch asked after few seconds of silence, saying what everyone was thinking.  
-This is……magical-Kirstie replied.  
-A true gift from God-Kevin added.  
-Let’s try “Telephone”. Let’s see if it was a miracle or if we really sound so good-Avi said.  
-Typical Avi, always wanting to work more! -Scott replied laughing. -But you are right, let’s try that-  
This time he looked just to Kirstie and Mitch.  
They had arranged that song the previous year for that contest that they didn’t win, luck was never on their side in this kind of stuff, and then they had performed in front of the entire school.  
It was the song that made them realize they could do something good together.  
It was the song that brought them to this point.

“Pam pam pam pam   
Pam pam pam pam  
Pam pam”

He started to sing, then Mitch joined and, straight after Kirstie started to sing the first verses while Avi and Kevin did the rhythmic part of the song.  
When the song was over they all were even more astonished than before.  
-You know what? I really think we have a chance! -Mitch exclaimed.  
-Of course we have Mitchie!!!-Scott jumped from his place on the couch.-And now, since it’s lunch time, who is up for some food?-  
-I’m always up for food-replied Avi, with a wide smile on his face.  
He had spent so much time on this “project” that seeing how everything seemed to work perfectly made him so happy and help him to relax a little.  
Everything was still to be decided, they didn’t pass the audition yet, but he had a nice feeling about it.  
They ordered few pizzas and ate sitting in circle on the floor, talking about everything they could think about, just to get to know each other a little more but, as soon as everyone was done with their pizza, they started to practice again.  
They wanted the songs to be more than perfect so they didn’t stop singing until it was too late to keep practicing without annoying the neighbours.  
They all slept in Scott’s living room, where they had spent the entire day.  
Well, not everyone was asleep.  
Avi couldn’t stop thinking about the next day, so he spent most of the night starring at the ceiling.  
Around 4 in the morning he decided that he had enough.  
He got up, trying not to step on anyone on his way and went to the kitchen.  
He sat there, with a glass of water and a blank page of his copy in front of him, thinking about how to write down his feeling, until he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder.  
He turned and saw Kirstie smiling at him, with her eyes still half closed.  
-You should be sleeping-she said softly.  
-What about you? -  
-I’m not the one suffering from sleep deprivation-  
-But you look really sleepy. Did I wake you? -he asked, suddenly worried.  
She smiled and sat next to him.  
-You didn’t, or at least I don’t think you did. I’m just having trouble no thinking about tomorrow and that doesn’t help to stay asleep-  
-I understand-  
-But I think we are going to do fine, don’t you think? -  
-Our sound is pretty rock&roll so I think we will do great and, even if things shouldn’t go as planned, we can still say that we did our best-  
-Then why can’t you sleep? -  
He didn’t have an answer.  
He loved to sleep but, with his anxiety problems, sleepless nights were not so rare. Usually when he felt his anxiety taking control of his mind and body he ran to Esther. She always knew what to do but she was so many miles away……  
-You don’t want to talk about it, I get it-she said, seeing that he wasn’t about to answer her question. -It’s ok if you don’t trust me with your secrets, I mean, we have only known each other for something like a week-  
-It’s not about trust-he tried to explain. Last thing he wanted was to hurt her.  
-Look, I’m not offended nor anything. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about…..whatever you want, I’m here-  
-I know you are-he replied, smiling.  
-So, what were you doing Mr. Bassman? -she asked, changing the subject.  
-I was trying to write something but it’s definitely not working-he said, showing her the page, still blank.  
-Words have their funny way of showing up so you can’t look for them, you just wait for them to come your way. Maybe today is just not the day-  
-I know, I was just tired of starring at the ceiling. I felt like I needed to do something-  
-I get it but, you said it yourself, it’s not working so why don’t you come back and try to sleep a little? We are going to need you in your best shape tomorrow-  
-Kirstie, I appreciate what are you trying to do, but it’s pointless. I’ve been trying to sleep for hours and hours and I know that it’s just not going to happen-  
She sighed.  
-Looks like you have been here before-  
-Trouble sleeping? You have no idea-  
-And what do you do in these cases? -  
-Go to my sister, snuggle next to her, like when we were kids. Pathetic, I know, but it usually helps-  
-It’s not pathetic Avi. I think it’s sweet-  
-That is another way to say that I’m pathetic. I’m a grown up, I should be able to deal with this stuff without her, but the point is that I can’t-  
-Look, you’re not pathetic. I’m serious. And if snuggle next to her makes you feel better and sleep…..-she stooped for a second thinking if she should kept saying what just came to her mid.  
Avi’s eyes were fixed on her and she felt so awkward, but decided to keep talking.  
-If it makes you feel better I can be your sister for tonight. You could snuggle next to me. I wouldn’t mind at all, on the contrary, I like cuddling so…. If you ever need to snuggle next to someone, I’m always up to it-she blurted out, without looking at him.  
Her cheeks were burning red, just like Avi’s.  
-What would Scott say? -he asked after a while.  
-Do you really care? -  
-Not that much actually-  
-Are you going to come in the living room with me then? -  
-Yes, just……I don’t want you to be my sister. I would love to sleep next to Kirstie-  
She smiled.   
-What would Scott say? -she repeated what he said, with a smirk on her face.  
-Do you really care? -  
-Not that much actually-  
-Then let’s go. It’s late and I’m starting to feel really tired-  
They got quickly under the cover and immediately Kirstie’s head was resting just under his shoulder, her fist closed on his chest.  
-Good night Mr. Bassman-she said, her eyes already closed.  
-Good night America-he whispered back, putting his arms around her and suddenly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter I wrote.  
> It was supposed to end at the audition, but it was getting to long so I split it so now the chapter is very short.  
> Next one will be the audition, I promise, and from there things will start to move a bit faster.


	10. Audition

“It’s audition day” was the first thing Avi thought when he woke up, Kirstie still in his arms.  
“It’s audition day and we didn’t even think about a name for ourselves”  
He got up and went to the kitchen, rummaging through Scott’s cupboard.  
All the others were still fast asleep and it made sense since it was just 7 and they were not supposed to leave the house before 10, but Avi was too nervous to try to go to sleep again. He knew that not even Kirstie’s warmth would help this time, so he just started to cook breakfast for everyone.  
He loved cooking, becoming a chef was his backup plan if he wouldn’t become able to make a living through music, but he didn’t want to make something fancy that morning.  
They didn’t need to have heavy stuff on their stomach, but they needed energy and he needed comfort food.  
“And, by the way, pancakes are the typical American breakfast, so they will work just fine” he though, mixing the ingredients in a bowl that he had found hidden in the very back of the cupboard.  
-What are you doing? -he heard a sleepy voice from behind him.  
Avi turned around and smiled to a very asleep Kirstie.  
-I’m cooking breakfast-he replied, going back to his task.  
-And this is the second time that I wake you today-  
-You should stop worry about it Avi. If I needed more sleep you wouldn’t be able to wake me, trust me-  
-I won’t fight you on this-  
-Should I wake the others? -she asked, pointing at their friends.  
Mitch was curled up in Scott’s arms, both with a wide smile on their face, and Kevin was sleeping on the floor, tangled in the cover he stole from the blonde’s wardrobe the night before.  
-Not yet. Pancakes are not ready-  
-You know it will take a while to make them get up, right? -  
-Yes, but I want to enjoy the silence for a little while longer-  
-I thought you had enough silence during the night-  
-There is no such a thing like enough silence-  
-I’ll give you other 5/10 minutes, then I’ll wake them-  
-I can do with that-  
He raised his eyes from the bowl to meet hers.  
They both smiled.  
-Do you want a hand? -  
-I’m good, but thanks for asking-  
-C’mon, let me help-  
-I’m good Kirstie, really. You may not believe me but I’m good with this stuff-  
-I do believe you, you’re cooking like a pro, but I cannot do anything and watch you-she complained, making him laugh a little.  
-All right then. If you are so eager to do something you could set the table, so everything will be ready when they get up-  
She didn’t answer but did exactly what he asked and then went to wake the others.  
-Do I smell pancakes? -Mitch said as soon as he opened his eyes.  
-Avi is in the kitchen-Kirstie replied, as if that was the only answer needed.  
The young boy leaped to his feet and run in the other room.  
-You are cooking pancakes? -he asked, resting his chin on Avi’s shoulder to take a look of what was in the pan.  
-What does it look like? -was the bassman replied before he felt Mitch’s lips on his cheeks.  
-You know I could love you now, right? -  
-Should I be jealous? -Scott asked, leaning on the door frame.  
-Never Scooter. You will always be my one true love-the brunette replied, running to his friend and kissing him on the cheek.  
Scott put both his arms around him and they both stayed there, Scott’s shoulder still rested on the wall.  
-Can you two please move out of the way? I smell good in there and I’m hungry-Kevin exclaimed, forcing them to move out of the way.  
-Brother, how much I love you! -he added the, resting his arm on Avi’s shoulder, making him smile  
-Everybody sits! -the bass exclaimed, emptying the pan on a plate and putting it on the table.  
In less than a second everyone was sitting, but they waited for Avi to join the table before they started to eat.  
-So……big day today…….-Mitch started to say.  
-I can’t believe my classmates are getting ready for the graduation ceremony while I’m eating pancakes with my best friends before audition for a very awesome show! -  
-Yeah, audition day-Avi murmured, giving voice to the only thought that had been in his mind since he had woken.  
-It’s something wrong bassman? -Kevin asked, a little concerned.  
-No, it’s just…..It’s audition day and I’m nervous, just that-  
-We all are-  
-…..And we still don’t have a name-he added then, eating another bite of his breakfast.  
-Well, about that I’ve got an idea, if you are fine with it of course-Scott replied, making everyone stare at him.  
-You know, when we first started to put this thing together, we were studying scales in school and I thought, there is this scale, made of five notes that create and harmony…..-  
-I know, the pentatonic scale-Avi said.  
Scott nodded and kept explaining.  
-And so, I thought: we are five and harmonizing is what we do so we could be that-  
-A pentatonic scale? -Mitch asked, perplexed.  
-Well, kinda. What about “Pentatonix”? Do you think could be a nice name for a band? Sounds cooler with “x” instead of the “c” and I think it could work-  
-I love it!!-Kirstie exclaimed and everybody agreed.  
-Then “Pentatonix” it is! Do you feel better now that we have a name Avi? -Scott asked, half joking.  
-Much better, thanks-

They took their time over the breakfast table and then, they took turn to shower and wore the clothes they had bought specially for this occasion.  
They had decided that their clothes should look similar, almost a uniform, but they didn’t make a great job about it.  
All they had really decided about the clothes was that everyone was supposed to wear at least a purple item, so Kevin had brought his violet polo shirt with him, Mitch had a purple hoodie over a t-shirt that looked like the American flag upside down. Scott wasn’t able to find anything purple so he had settled for a dark blue t-shirt, a black hoodie and white pants, while Kirstie had a t-shirt that was more black than purple.  
Avi had gone to a store few days before, in order to find something that could work, but he was the one with less money than all of them so he had to settle on a lumberjack shirt, 2 sizes too big.  
They didn’t look like a real band at all, it almost seemed like they didn’t even talk about what they were going to wear; but this was the least of their concerns.  
They jumped in Scott’s car and drove to the audition place.  
Kevin proposed tried to jam on the songs that were coming up on the radio, but they were all too nervous so they preferred to try their audition songs another few times.  
The ride was fast and soon they were there.  
The square outside the building where the auditions were taking place was so packed of people that it took them a while to figure out where they were supposed to go.  
They found the registration desk, where a lovely lady gave them a number, and then sat on the ground, waiting to be called.  
-Oh my Gosh, that’s…..-Kevin started to say, looking around.  
There were so many groups, all of them with real uniforms and all of them had so many members that they started to think they were in the wrong place.  
-Are you sure we can make it? I mean, look around: these groups are so big and we are just……five-Mitch asked, looking at his best friend.  
-Of course we can make it. These groups can be bigger than us, but we are special. You heard how we sound. I think we can make it, and if we don’t, we are still going to give them a performance they won’t’ forget! -Avi replied, surprising everyone.  
-Look at our bassman, weren’t you the nervous one this morning? -Kirstie asked, half laughing.  
-I’m still nervous. I’m nervous because I care, but I’m sure that we can make it. And I’m sure of it because we all care! -  
-You know what? You are perfectly right. We made magic yesterday and we are going to do better today!!-Scott exclaimed, with a new flash of energy.  
-Pentatonix? You’re up-The voice of a young man said, gesturing for them to get into the building.  
They quickly got up and walked to the door holding hands.

-So, what are you going to sing first? -Sara Bareilles asked.  
-“Rolling in the deep”-Scott replied with a tremble voice.  
The judges looked at each other.  
-How….original -  
Avi shook his head a little.  
He had told Scott that this song was not that good of an idea. It was the first argument they had.  
“But that song is so good Avi!”  
“I know America, but everybody is singing it”  
“But not like we are going to do”  
“It doesn’t matter. What the judges will see is a bunch of kids singing the same song. They will stop paying attention the moment we’ll say the title of the song”  
“Are we singing for the judges or are we singing for the pleasure of it?”  
“Are you really asking me this?! We are actually singing for both reasons and there are tons of good songs!”  
“Like which one? Would you want us to sing a Simon&Garfunkel song?”  
“Would it be that bad?”  
“All acapella group sing them”  
“I wasn’t trying to say that we should sing one of their song, just that we should not sing “Rolling in the deep””  
“Too late, I asked the others and they are fine with it so should be too”  
“I am fine with singing it. I like the song. I just don’t think it’s a good way to introduce ourselves. We will just look like one of the usual”  
Scott had seen the real concern in his eyes and his tone had sweetened a little.  
“look, I get what you are saying, but, trust me, we are going to arrange it in a way that will show even more that we are not one of the many”  
Avi had nodded and trusted Scott.  
He just hoped he didn’t do the wrong thing.  
He shook his head again, looked at the others and nodded.  
Scott started to sing and everyone followed, like the most perfect mechanism in the world.  
Avi kept his eyes on the judges, seeing their expression shifted from very bored ones to….well, they almost seemed excited.  
When the song was over it was clear that they were really interested on what these five college kids were offering.  
-The next song will be “Telephone”-Scott said as soon as he caught his breath a little and, before anyone could say anything, he started to sing again.  
This time Avi’s gaze travel to meet Kevin’s one.  
They’ve talked about this sing the very first night they had spent together.  
“I almost feel like stealing something from them “Avi had said.  
“Why so?”  
“Because they use to sing it before….you know, us”  
“That doesn’t mean we are stealing it from them”  
“I know, but I feel like I’m intruding something. This is the song that started the trio thing. Is it not supposed to be just theirs?”  
“Avi, remember who proposed the song?”  
“Kirstie”  
“And what did Scott and Mitch say”  
“That they didn’t even think about it as an option because there was no scenario in which we were not singing this song at the audition”  
“And do you know what this mean?”  
“That they love the song?”  
Kevin had laughed.  
“Of course they do, but what does it mean other than that?”  
“I don’t know. Is it supposed to mean something?”  
Kevin had laughed harder.  
“It means that they want us to be part of the arrangement they are most proud of. It means that they want us to feel as part as the original thing as we can.   
This is the song that made all of us meet and decide to sing together. This is not just the song that started things for them. It’s the song that started things for all of us.  
We are not intruding nothing, we are not stealing anything”  
Kevin had been pretty convincing that night and they had worked so hard to make their parts in the arrangement look like something that had always been there.  
Avi kept looking at Kevin for the entire performance, sometimes his eyes would meet Kirstie’s or Scott’s or Mitch’s for a second, but than they were on Kevin again, like Kevin’s were on him.  
They put all their souls on that performance and they could see that the people in the room were feeling it, but they preferred not to focus on the audience until the song was over.  
When they stopped singing they saw people staring at them like exotic animals.  
-So, what else did you bring today? -Ben Folds asked and all of them felt a shiver down their spine.  
-What? -Scott stammered, his eyes wide open.  
-Which is your third song? -  
-Third? -  
-Well, you were supposed to bring three songs, it was one of the rules-  
They were sure they had read all the rules but they were clearly wrong since none of them knew nothing about a third song.  
-So, do you have a third song or not? -  
-Yes sir. Of course we have-he replied, looking at his friends that were staring at him shocked.  
-Scott, we don’t have a third song! -Mitch muttered, almost angrily.  
-We have a third song, Avi and Kevin had never tried it with us, but I’m sure they will be able to follow and if no t we can still say that this was supposed to be just for the three of us and it won’t even be a lie-  
-So, which song did you choose? -Sara asked again, with a sweet smile.  
-“Sweet dreams” by Beyoncé-the blond bot said, turning his face to Avi.  
“I trust you, you can do it” he said, without a sound, just moving his lips, hoping that no one had noticed.  
Avi nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, then looked at Kevin, whom had the same look on his face.  
They smile to each other and nodded.  
They had seen the video of the trio together, so they know which turn the song will takes, and they know what bassline and beta would fit.  
They had never tried it with the trio, but they would make it work.  
Avi and Kevin kept staring at each other for the entire performance, to make sure they were going the same path.  
It was amazing how they could communicate so well without words even if they had known each other for so little.  
When the song was over they heard a loud applause coming from the audience and the judges and they noticed that some of the people were even standing on their feet with their mouths open wide.  
-Well done Pentatonix. You can go now, we will let you know in a few days’ time-Shawn Stockman said, trying not to give away what was on his mind at the moment.  
The quintet looked at each other smiling at walked out of the building.  
They didn’t know if they were going to be on the show, but they were proud of their performance.  
After few seconds they saw a man running towards them.  
It was Ben, one of Scott’s friend form college, who happened to be working on the show.  
-Ehy guys, let me tell you, never seen something like that and I’ve been watching this audition for 3 years now! -  
-Thank Ben, I just hope the judges will think like you-Avi replied, making the young man laugh.  
-Look, I’m totally not supposed to tell you this, but look like you should free your schedule-  
The five of them look at each other, amazed.  
-So, you think we made it? -Kirstie asked.  
-Are you joking? I’ve never seen any of them so excited about a performance. You are totally in!!-  
Scott and Mitch started to jump around the place, where the other groups were still waiting for their turn.  
-Well, this call for celebration, doesn’t it? -Kevin said.  
-And it’s almost time to eat-Scott added.  
-And there is a nice barbecues place near by-Avi concluded.  
-Typical Avi!!-The other said, at the unison, and then they all started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote this chspter, that had been on my head for a while noe.  
> I hope to have made this audition justice.  
> Now we are going to get to the juicy part of the story.  
> If you have any suggestion or any mistakes to point out, I will be happy to hear it.  
> Actually I would be happy to hear whatever you think about this story.  
> Hopo you like it!


	11. Dragons and Texas

-So, you are officially on the show? -  
Ben had called them that morning to tell them the good news and the first person Avi thought about calling was Esther.  
-Yes, we are!! Is crazy, isn’t it?!-  
-Not as crazy as you not getting in. John sent me a video of you singing when you went out together after the audition and if you can sound so good when you’re drunk I can’t imagine how amazing you can be when you are sober-  
Avi laugh.  
-I know he was going to record something to blackmailing me with in case of need! -  
-Well, you are pretty funny when you drink too much. I have some embarrassing video myself-  
-That’s something I really didn’t want to know sis-  
Esther laugh.  
-So, when are you going to come home little brother? Will you make it for the trip dad is planning? I’m sure he told you about it-  
-He did it, but I won’t make it. I’m sorry Es, but I don’t think I’m going to be home much this summer. We need to film some stuff for the show in Texas later this month and then we should really work on our sound a bit, so I think I’m going to stick around the guys until the show starts.  
I’m sorry, I really am, but we have to be ready. I hope you understand-  
-Of course I do! And I know that you wouldn’t miss the trip or being here for the summer if it wasn’t important. I just hope this means that you will introduce them to us-  
-I already promise I will make you meet them! -  
-Meet who? -a voice asked from behind his shoulder, making him jump.  
-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you-  
-You didn’t scare me Mitch, just took me by surprise-Avi replied, patting the spot next to him on the bed.  
Even if I didn’t think it possible at the beginning, he and Mitch had bonded pretty quickly.  
The brunette was still a kid in his eyes, even if he was just few years older than him, so he started to act like an older brother and Mitch seemed to like that.  
It was a new role for both of them since Avi was the youngest in his family and Mitch didn’t have a brother.  
The boy sat next to Avi, resting his head on the bassman’s shoulder.  
-So, you are Mitch? -  
Esther’s voice made the brunette jump and Avi tried to hide his laugh.  
-Yes Es, this is Mitch. Mitch this is my sister Esther-Avi introduced them through the screen of the computer.  
He had never been good with technological stuff but he had managed to learn how to use Skype before leaving for college.  
-So, she is the one you are always talking about? -the younger boy asked.  
-Not like I have any more sisters and anyway you weren’t supposed to let her know that-Avi replied then, after a second he looked at the boy.  
-Did you come here for a reason or were you just missing me? -  
-Well, everyone is downstairs and it just seemed weird without you-  
-Seems like you have to go little brother. I’ll call you later then-Esther said.  
-Thanks sis. I’ve already promise mum and dad to call tomorrow so it’s ok. Love you-  
-Love you too dragon-  
Avi turned off his laptop and headed downstairs with Mitch.  
-So, dragon uhm? -the boy asked, watching the bass’ cheeks turning red  
-I knew Esther shouldn’t have mentioned that-  
-I’m not going to mock you or anything, I’m just curious. Where does it come from? -  
-Everybody in my family call me that when I was little since I was a huge fan of dragons and the she never stopped calling me that-  
-So, you loved dragons that much uh? -  
-I still love dragon that much, is not a secret. I mean, didn’t you take a look at my room? -  
-Not closely I must admit-  
-Well if you would have had a better look you would have seen a stuffed dragon on the shelf right above my desk. It was the very first thing Kevin noticed when he arrived here-  
-You don’t look like someone that owns stuffed animals-  
-Is not an animal, is a dragon. A nice adorable dragon but still a dragon-  
-You still don’t look like someone who would own anything like that-  
-And do I look like? -  
Mitch seemed to think about the question, then he smiled.  
-Actually, thinking about it, you don’t look like someone that own a stuffed animal but you definitely look like someone that could have a stuffed dragon on his shelf-  
-That’s because I have one-  
They both started to laugh and didn’t stop until they reached the others.  
-What’s so funny? -Scott asked when he saw them.  
Mitch looked at Avi, who shrugged.  
-Nothing really, it just…… Did you know that Avi has a stuffed dragon in his room? -Mitch asked, still laughing.  
-Did you mean the blue one on his bed? -Kirstie asked.  
-Avi said it was on his shelf-  
-But I saw it on his bed-  
Kirstie and Mitch’s eyes were now pointed on Avi who started to blush again.  
-Ok, I’ll admit. I take it off his shelf sometimes, what’s wrong in that? -  
-Nothing. I think it’s sweet-she said.  
\- That is another way to say that it’s pathetic-he replied.  
-You know it’s not what I meant-  
-I know-he said with a smile.  
She smiled as well, remembering the conversation they had not so many nights before, knowing that he was thinking at the exact same thing.  
-Why do I get the feeling that there is something going on? -Kevin asked. -Like if they are saying something that as an entire different meaning for them than it has for us-  
-Why do I get the feeling that I don’t want to know-replied Scott, maybe a bit too brutally since Mitch sent a harsh look.   
Scott had teased Avi and Kirstie about how they might like each other since he had introduced them and he Mitch had joined him as soon as he had arrived in the city, even Kevin joked about it sometimes, but now he didn’t want to tease them anymore.  
At the beginning he had thought of that as a joke because it was funny to see how awkward Avi could be, especially around Kirstie, but now he was seen things differently.  
He had realized that maybe he wasn’t so wrong after all and that Avi and Kirstie could really start to have some sort of feeling for each other and he knew they will never figure it out or do something about as long as they felt the eyes of everyone pointed on how they acted around each other and he didn’t find it fair.  
Kirstie was his best friend and Avi was a very good lad so if they felt something they should be able to decide what to do about it without any pressure.  
He had kept this thought for himself so nobody really knows what he was thinking, but Scott promised himself that he would had talked to Mitch and Kevin about it, to see what they were thinking about that, but for the moment he just smiled ta his friend.  
-Well, I think is about lunch time so why don’t we find something to eat so we can start to work on some new stuff with a full belly? -he proposed.  
-Why do I get the feeling that our life is developing around food and rehearsal? -Kirstie asked, half laughing.  
-Because life would be meaningless without food and music. We are focusing on the important things. Now let’s go. I think there is some nice café around here that we haven’t visited yet-Avi replied, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading his friends to their destination.

 

They left for Texas few days later.  
When Ben had called them, he had told them that they needed to film a sort of presentation as well and they had to do it in their hometown.  
At the beginning, they thought about filming it in L.A. but it didn’t seem right since none of them was from there.  
So, even if the city of angels was the place where they first meet, they preferred to consider Arlington as the hometown of the entire band since everything had started with the trio.  
As soon as they had decided, Kevin and Avi, the most responsible and the oldest of the group, had booked the flight and now they were on the plane to Texas.  
Kirstie was super excited since she hadn’t been seen her mother since the Easter break, as well as Scott, while Mitch was whining about leaving.  
-We are going to be back in L.A. before you even realize it-Scott was trying to tell him but he didn’t want to listen to reason.  
-You maybe bur do you really think my parents would let me go before we actually have to?-  
-Well, I’m not planning to go back before we have to –  
-But then how are we going to rehearse? I mean-  
-Trying to put together things even if we weren’t in the same city didn’t work that bad last time-  
-This doesn’t mean that we cannot do it better if we actually work together like we are supposed to! -  
-I know Mitch, but think about it. Once we leave, we are not going to see our family and friends until Christmas break so we should delay our departure as long as we can! -  
-I really don’t agree-  
-You don’t have to. If you want to leave earlier be my guest, but I’m staying and I bet Kirstie would agree with me. You don’t know how it is to be far away from everyone you love-  
-But this time is going to be different. Me and Kirstie will be with you, we are going to be together. And Avi and Kevin will be with us as well! -  
-Ok, it’s going to be different, but still……Anyway, I don’t think we should talk about it now and I’m sure we should see what the others think about it as well. I bet Kevin want to come back home to before the show starts-  
-Ok, but we are going to talk about that-  
-Of course we are Mitch-  
-What are you two discussing about? -Avi asked, joining the duo.  
-Nothing really important right now. I was just telling Mitchie how excited I am to introduce you and Kevin to my family. I think they are going to love you both-  
-I hope so-the bass replied with a smile.  
-I bet someone else can’t wait to introduce you to the family and I bet her mother is going to love you as well-Mitch said with a smirk, earning a nudge from his best friend.  
-I was talking about me you idiot! -the brunette protested, making Avi laugh.  
-You seem an old married couple, you know that, don’t you? -  
The two old friends looked at each other and laughed as well, one of Scott’s arm around Mitch’s shoulders.  
-What are you laughing about? -Kirstie asked with a cheerful voice.  
-Just the usual-Avi replied.  
-Mitch and Scott arguing? -Kevin guessed.  
-What else? -  
Now everyone was laughing.  
They were interrupted by a voice on the speaker, calling their flight.  
Avi helped Kirstie carrying the huge suitcase she had brought with herself from college, while Kevin helped Scott with his.  
They took their seats.  
None of them was supposed to seat next to someone else of the group, but they had been lucky enough to find 5 places in a direct flight so they weren’t complaining and, anyway, they hoped to convince someone to switch seats.  
Only Scott and Mitch managed to seat next to each other, while the other were still scattered around the plane.  
Not that it was a problem since Kevin fell asleep the moment they took off and Avi followed him soon enough, straight after taking a picture of his sleeping friend.  
Kirstie took a book out of her backpack and got lost into the story so much that almost didn’t realize that they were landing.  
-My parents are going to collect us at the airport so we don’t have to take the bus-Scott told them when they were waiting to get their luggages.  
-Scotty, your parents don’t have space for all of us in their car-Mitch pointed out.  
-Well, only my father is coming and his car has 6 seats. Perfect, isn’t it? -  
-Is your mother coming to my place later, Kit? I know my family want to have a sort of celebratory dinner and Mitch’s parents already said they were coming-the blond added after a moment.  
-If the Grassi are coming I bet mum is coming as well but I can’t say. I haven’t heard from her in quite a while if you don’t count the messages I sent her to let her know that we were on the plane and stuff like that-  
Kirstie and her mother were really close since it had always been just the two of them were she was a kid and even now her relationship with her father wasn’t the best, so her mother was pretty much all the family she had.  
Not calling her at least once a day or once every other day was very unusual for them, but Kirstin had been so busy with the guys that had never had time to call and messages had never been her mother thing.  
-Well, I bet my mother knows. I’m ready to bet that they talk to each other as much as when we were in high school if not more-Scott said, trying to cheer her up and making her smile.  
When the luggage arrived Avi and Kevin helped Scott and Kirstie carrying theirs, like they had done in L.A. and followed them out of the airport, where Scott’s father was already waiting with the happiest face anyone could have.  
-We have missed you son-he said, hugging the blond, as soon as he could.  
-I’ve missed you too dad. Are my sisters home? -  
-Of course they are! They didn’t want to waste a chance to meet your new friends. They were curious about them just as much as I am-  
-Well, here you go. Dad, they are Avi and Kevin-the boy said pointing at them, which quickly shook the man’s hand.  
-You are the one that goes to Yale? -Scott’s father asked Avi, who shook his head.  
-I’m not ser. Kevin here is the one who studies pre-me there. I’m majoring in opera in California-  
-Opera? Really nice! I haven’t been much at the opera myself but it must be amazing-  
-It is ser. I really like it-  
-Stop with the sir already. It’s Rick, all right? -  
-Yes ser. I mean, ok…..Rick-Avi said blushing, while the others tried to hide their laugh.  
Rick helped everyone putting their suitcase in the trunk of the car and then took his place in the driver seat and started the engine.  
-Avi and Kevin. You two are going to stay at our place in the guest room, I hope it’s ok for you-  
-It’s perfect. I hope we are not a bother to you-Kevin said politely.  
-Non-sense. You are Scott’s friends. Better even: you are Scott’s bandmate. You couldn’t be a bother to us even if you wanted to be-  
During the entire ride Rick asked all sort of question to all of them and Avi and Kevin couldn’t avoid seeing how he treated Mitch and Kirstie almost as if they were his children as well.  
They must have been super close during their childhood.  
When they arrived at Arlington he didn’t left the other two members of the trio at their place, as Avi and Kevin had thought, but drove straight to his house.  
-No point in going home when your families are going to be there in a couple of hours-he told Kirstie and Mitch.  
-So, is my mum coming as well? -she asked.  
-Of course sweety! Do you really think that Angie would have lost an opportunity to celebrate her amazing daughter and her friends? No, she is coming as soon as she finishes her shift at work-  
Kirstie seemed relieved and Avi could help but smile.  
Scott’s sisters were not at home when they arrived so his father told them that they could go in Scott’s room to rehearse if they wanted and he would bring them a piece of the cake his wife had made especially for when they came home and so they did.  
When Scott’s mother came home, more than an hour later, they were still singing, trying to arrange a new song in order to have something ready to use when the show started.  
-Are the kids upstairs Rick? -she asked to her husband, leaving her bag on the kitchen counter, where he was eating his slice of cake.  
-Don’t you hear them Connie? -  
-I do, but I didn’t know they were bringing a drum as well-she replied, perplexed.  
Rick started to laugh and handed her a piece of cake.  
-this is not a drum love. This is Kevin, the beatboxer Scott was telling us about-  
-Oh god. He really sounds like a drum set! He is really good! -  
-They all are. Listen-  
From upstairs they can hear the voices of the kids, melting in one perfect sound like they were meant to sing together.  
-They can make it Connie, I can feel it. This is the right time, the right way.  
This group will reach success-  
-I feel it as well Rick. They can make it, and I’m not thinking only at the show. They will make us proud-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I haven't posted anything in forever but I got caught up with work and stuff, but you probbaly don't care.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is awful and awfully short, but it was a transition chapter and I suck at those,so....  
> Next one will be about the competition so I hope tehy will be a bit better.
> 
> In any case I would much appreciate any comment you have about the story, I'd love to know what you think about it!


	12. Back to California

Few months later Scott, Kirstie and Mitch were on a plane back to California.  
Avi and Kevin would meet them there, since they all had spent the past couple of months with their family, talking to each other almost every day on Skype, trying to arrange some new stuff.  
They hadn’t put much together because they knew there will be different themes for each episode but they didn’t know which one would they be so they had spent more time trying to figure that out than the time they had spent actually arranging.  
Most of the time they ended up talking about completely different stuff, joking and laughing.  
It was ok, though, since they felt kinda confident.  
Their group was on the show and this was already more than they had hoped for so, whatever happened from that point on would still be a blessing.  
-Kirstie, do you need any help with that suitcase? -Scott asked as soon as they get off the plane.  
She shook her head and smiled.  
-I’m fine, but Mitchie seems like he could use an extra hand-she said, pointing at the youngest member of the trio, whom was struggling with a suitcase almost bigger than him.  
-You are right, I’ll go and help my damsel in distress-  
The girl laughed and started to walk to the exit of the airport, without waiting for her friends.  
Avi had promised to collect them and Kevin from the airport since he was the only one who wasn’t coming by plane and she hoped to have few seconds alone with him.  
They had texted all the time since he had left Texas, but Kirstie missed the real thing.  
She couldn’t believe how fast and how much she was attached to the guy even if they had spent together only few weeks.  
What she felt for him was different from all the other things she had ever felt in her life and she wasn’t ready to admit that to anyone else, that was why she was glad to see no one on the passenger seat of the old car next to which Avi was standing, smiling at her.  
They starred at each other for few seconds that seemed to last forever, then Kirstie started to run towards him, without even noticing it.  
It was just few meters, but she managed to stumble and she would had fallen if Avi hadn’t catch her.  
-Typical me-She said, blushing, but Avi smiled and helped her on her feet without saying a word.  
Then he took her suitcase and went to help Scott and Mitch that had appeared in the meantime.  
Kirstie sighed, they had one last brief moment alone and she had waisted like that.  
Kevin’s plane arrived just few moments after theirs so in less than half an hour they were all reunited.  
It felt like they hadn’t seen each other for ages even if it was just a couple of months. They were so happy to be all together that they spent the entire car ride singing and talking about what they had done in the time they were apart.  
Avi left the car in the parking of the hotel where the production had placed all the contestant and, when they entered the building, they noticed that the lobby was already full of people trying to understand where they were supposed to go.  
Scott walked to the reception desk and told their names to a young girl who smiled widely when she met his handsome blue eyes.  
-You are the members of “Pentatonix” right? -she asked, checking a sheet of paper.  
-In the flesh-  
-We were waiting for you, you are the last one-  
-Sorry, our plane was late-  
-Don’t worry, it’s no problem, it’s just that the producer had to talk to you and had told me not to give anyone the key to the rooms until everyone was there. I’ll just have to tell them that we are ready now-  
The girl disappeared in a small door behind the desk and Scott went back to his friends.  
-She was totally trying to flirt with you-Kevin said almost laughing.  
-I’m sorry for her then-Scott replied with half a smile.  
-Why? You are handsome, I would hit on you if I were into men-  
-Well, you see, she didn’t really have much of a chance-  
-Why? Ok, she was bad at flirting but she was pretty as well-Kevin asked perplexed.  
-I mean, we have to stay in this hotel for a good while I hope, it would be nice to have “someone”, if you know what I mean-  
-Yes, I know what you mean but….. -  
Scott looked at Mitch, whom was definitely waiting for him to say something, he was expecting him to say the right thing even if he knew how hard this was for him.  
The blond exchanged a glance with his friend and Mitch knew exactly what he was thinking.  
-Scott and I are gay Kev, I’m sorry-  
While they were on Texas they had talked a lot about whether it was necessary to tell everyone about their sexual orientation, especially when Kevin had told them how religious he was.  
Homosexuality and Catholicism had never gone well together in their experience, but Mitch had come out to everyone in his life a couple of years before and didn’t want to keep his sexuality hidden again, not from Kevin, not from anyone else.  
The two friends had the closest thing to a fight they ever had about this.  
“I’m tired to lock myself in a closet and I know you are tired too Scotty” Mitch had told him last time they had discussed the matter.  
“I know and I am but we can’t afford to lose Kevin support just know, it just about keeping it for ourselves until the end of the show”  
“And what happen when the show is over? Do you really think that will be the end of it? Do you think we want to keep singing together or at least be friends? And what do you think is going to happen when he will find out? Because is smart and he will find out. And anyway, sooner or later we will have to tell and how do you think he would feel then?”  
“Why are you worrying about that? He will probably cast us out of his life anyway”  
“See, I don’t think he will. I think he cares about us and I think he will be shocked at first maybe, but I’m sure he will be ok with it eventually.”  
“I’m not saying it won’t, just that I’m not sure if he will and how long would it take to him to accept it. We need him to be ok with us now”  
“So we just have to pretend to be someone we are not?”  
“Mitch, you are exaggerating now”  
“Look Scott, I’m not going to come back in the closet, not even for you, I’m sorry, if the subject will come up I will answer truthfully but I will promise to avoid it as long as I can, if that will make you feel better”  
Mitch hadn’t given Scott the time to reply and they never spoke about it again.  
The young boy had kept his word, trying to avoid speaking about love in anyway, but now it was the moment and Scott knew it.  
Kevin’s eyes travelled from one boy to the other and then back for a couple of times, then he smiled.  
-Why are you sorry? This means more girls for Avi and me, right brother? -he said, putting an arm around the bass’ shoulders.  
-I suppose so-he replied.  
-A bit of enthusiasm won’t hurt, bro, you know? -  
Avi laugh along with everybody else.  
-We know that Avi is not “on the hunt” if you know what I mean Kev-Mitch said glancing at Kirstie and making the bass blush.  
-You are right Mitch, and anyway we are not here for this. We have to be concentrated and win this competition! -  
They all nodded and Scott was about to say something but they got interrupted by a voice in the speakers that asked them to go to the main conference room of the hotel.  
The judges and Nick Lachey were there, as well as other people they didn’t recognize, whom explained briefly how things were going to work.  
-This year we have 6 groups more than the previous seasons, so we decided to split you in two groups-Ben started to explain.  
-The first group will perform next week, the second the following one. After few episodes, when there will be just 10 of you left the two groups will be put together. Is everything clear? -  
None answered but a lot of heads nodded.  
-Perfect, now Nick, would you please read the names of the groups that will be in the first leg? -  
Nick took a sheet of paper from his left pocket and started to read.  
-Right. If the groups that I’ m going to call will please move on the left side of the room it will be much appreciated….So, let’s begin. In the first leg we have “The yellow jackets”-  
A big group of people, slightly less than 20 moved to the far left of the room.  
-Then we have the “Fanning family”, “Afro Blue”-  
Another 2 groups of approximately 10 people joined the Yellow jackets.  
\- “Delilah”. Hey girls, nice to see you again-he added, smiling to the bunch of ladies that started to move.  
-The “Delilah” are a group made of people who had already tried the show last season. They come from different groups but have decided to try together this time-Scott explained to his friends whom had looked perplexed when Nick had acted like he knew the ladies.  
-“Urban Method”, “The Cat's Pajamas”, “Kinfolk 9” and “Vocal Point”-  
Half of the remaining groups joined the ones that had already been called.  
-The rest of you are in the second leg of course-  
-We got lucky-Mitch whispered-We will have one more week to prepare our song for the first episode-  
-I know that most of you think that is unfair to give one more week to the groups in the second leg, but you must remember that the second leg will have one less week to prepare their song when the two legs will be reunited and the competition will be at his highest so…..  
You both will have one week more than the other leg at some point. We have studied it well-Sara said, noticing how the groups that had been called didn’t seem really happy, while the others were cheerful.  
-You were saying Mitchie? -Kirstie asked, half laughing looking at the terrified face of her friend.  
-We are screwed-he replied plainly.  
-Don’t feel under pressure. We could be eliminated way before the reunion of the legs-Avi said with a smirk.  
-Thanks dad, that makes me feel sooooo much better-  
-Easy with the sarcasm, little one-  
-You two, stop to behave like children and shut your mouth if you want to know which is the theme for the first song-Kirstie scolded them.  
-Now, I know that what you really want to know now is which song are you supposed to perform-Shawn was saying-Since it’s the first performance, we want you to introduce yourself to the public in the best way possible so that everyone can know your true potential.-  
-This means-Ben continued-That we won’t chose which song or theme you are supposed to perform. Everyone can sing whatever they think suits the group best-  
Smiles appeared on everyone faces and Avi and Scott started to breathe again.  
-This is good news for you but it’s also a great responsibility. Remember that you will not be allowed to blame anyone if the song choice doesn’t work in your favour and, since this is your presentation, the impression that you make today is fundamental to determine the fate of your journey on this show-  
-But no pressure, right Ben? -Sara asked the man, putting an arm on his shoulder.  
-Don’t listen to this guy. He is right about the fact that the first impression you make it’s fundamental, but don’t let this pressure you too much. What you have to show with your choice is how your voices fit together, why did you make it in to this show and why you are supposed to win, because I suppose you are here for this, right? -  
-Now, I supposed you all want to settle in your rooms and relax a little. Some of you have come here from the other side of the country so I understand that you are tired. We will let you rest now. Our dear Caroline, that you have all met at the reception desk before, will tell you what room are you in-added then, pointing her finger to the young girl in the corner of the room, the same one that was flirting with Scott before, that smiled timidly.  
Everyone started to move towards the girl, that handed them their keys.  
Scott and the others let everyone go first and, only when most of the people were already out of the room, went to ask for their keys.  
-Look guys, we actually didn’t have a room that we could give to Kirstin alone and neither we had one left that could fit all 4 of you guys so we have thought that 3 of you can sleep in one room and 2 in the other, I hope is not a problem-Caroline said as soon as she saw them approaching.  
-No problem at all, Mitch, Scott and I have shared rooms for as long as we know each other so we are really used to that. I’ve kinda missed to sleep so close to them, so it’s more than fine-Kirstie replied with a wide smile.  
-It will be like all times Scooter-she added, looking at the blond.  
-A sleepover that will last at least 2 weeks! Sounds fun! -Mitch exclaimed making everyone laugh.  
-I glad you are ok with your accommodation, these are the keys. I’m going to be downstairs if you need anything-Caroline said, handing them the last 2 set of keys.  
The rooms were on the top floor, one next to the other.  
-It’s a pity the rooms are not communicating-Kirstie said, putting her stuff on one of the beds, while Scott was struggling to bring Mitch’s suitcase inside.  
-They are so close that is like they are and, anyway, I think that the only time we won’t spend with Avi and Kevin is when we sleep, but if you want to sleep with your beloved we can host Kevin in our room-the brunette replied with a nasty smile.  
-Mitch! -both of his friends shouted.  
-What? Is not like I don’t know that you and bassman have texted each other constantly the entire summer. Don’t deny it. I know the password of your phone, I’ve seen them-  
-Wait, you and Avi what??-Scott was really so surprised he dropped Mitch suitcase.  
-Ehi, careful there! You cannot be that shocked, really-  
-Well, I’m actually am. Not that you two are texting but that you didn’t tell us. I mean, I thought you would tell us if you liked Avi-  
Kirstie blushed and looked away.  
-It’s not like I don’t trust you guys or anything, it’s just…..You want me to give a label to a relationship, a feeling that doesn’t have one. Even now you are asking me that and I can’t tell you what it is. And anyway, is not a big deal, they are just stupid texts and you would have mocked both of us for forever about it. I mean, I’m used to it and I know that you are just fooling around, but Avi doesn’t know you this well and I didn’t want anything to change between us-  
Scott sat next to her.  
-I’m sorry. I’m sorry you felt like you could tell us and you couldn’t ask us for advice. We have been the worst friends ever-  
-No, you have not-  
-Yes, we have-Mitch said, sitting next to her other side and taking her hand.  
-And I promise I won’t say another word about you two, but I really think you have to understand what’s going on-  
-I know that I have to bring our relationship to a normal friendship now that the show is starting, but I don’t know how long is going to take me-  
-You got Mitch wrong sweety. Ok, the show is starting and you are in a group together, but we are not asking for you to be just friends if this is not what you feel it should be-  
-What do you mean Scott? -  
-I mean…. I don’t want to mess up with your confused feelings Kirst-  
-Just say it-  
-Ok, from what I can see, there is something more than simple friendship between you two, otherwise you would have told us about the texts and everything without thinking twice. And I don’t think you should give up on trying something different with him just because we are in the same group. No one wants that and I won’t be able to forgive myself if you lost the chance of a relationship with Avi just for this reason, especially since he is the kind of guy I’ve always hoped you end up with. He is just perfect for you, and you are for him, just….-  
Scott sighed and then looked straight into her eyes.  
-Just don’t mess with his feeling, ok? I love you and I will always be on your side no matter what, but he is a sensitive guy and I’m starting to love him as well. I don’t know him well enough to say this for sure, but I really think he is falling for you pretty hard so don’t give him false hopes, just that-  
-No pressure, eh Scotty? -Mitch scolded him.  
-Don’t listen to this boring guy. Do what your heart tells you to do and it’s going to be just fine-  
-But he is right-she said, putting her arms around her knees.  
-That is why I didn’t say anything for the entire summer. I’ve tried to chase away the feeling that what we have is special. Then I tried to convince myself that is just a special friendship but something doesn’t sound right. How can I get so close to someone so soon? Why did I feel a connection between us the moment I saw him even if I was terrified by him? -  
-Wait, you were terrified by Avi? Why? He is like the sweetest guy ever! -Scott asked.  
-Well, you were always talking about him, about how good, talented and hard-working he was and how his arrangements were amazing and so on and so forth. I feel intimidated. I thought he will hate me because I don’t know nothing about music, I don’t play any instrument and I can’t read a music sheet. I thought he was replacing me, that you were starting to love him more than me and that once you would have to choose between us you would had chosen him-  
-This is the greatest amount of bullshit I’ve ever heard and I’m sorry I made you think that, but we will talk about this later. One problem at a time.  
Do you feel something for him? -  
She nodded.  
-Does it look like what you felt for your last boyfriend, what was his name? -  
-Matt-Mitch replied, coming to his aid.  
-Matt, right. Do the feelings you have for Avi look like the ones you had for Matt? -  
-Stronger-she whispered.  
-Ok, stronger, but are they similar? -  
-Not really but it doesn’t tell anything-  
-Why? -  
-‘Cause I’ve never loved Matt-  
-Easy with the big words girl-Mitch exclaimed, releasing her hand.  
-I know. I don’t know. It’s just……Why must everything be so confused? -  
-Because this is the real life and things are never simple-the brunette replied  
-Look, you don’t have to take a decision about it tonight or on any other day if you don’t feel sure about it. Take your time. I’m pretty sure that things will play themselves out. If you and Avi are meant to be together you will end up together, and I bet it will be way before the end of our time n this show. We are going to live pretty much together for weeks. Your feelings would show even if you would try to avoid it, my only advice is to act accordingly to them and not to pretend like they are not there, all right? -  
Kirstie nodded.  
-Now that we have sort this out, I think that we should call the boys and have a little meeting, we have to decide what to sing and what to do tonight-  
-Ok, I’m going to tell them-Mitch said, exiting the room.  
-And I’m going to take a shower, I really need it-Kirstie said, rubbing her already red eyes.  
-Be quick girl-Scott shouted to her while she started to run the water.  
Half an hour later she stepped out of the bathroom and found all the boys sitting on the beds, Mitch and Scott on the blond’s one and Avi and Kevin on hers, laughing.  
-What’s so funny? -she asked.  
-Nothing really, these two here-Avi said, patting a spot next to him and pointing at her old friends,  
-Were telling us some tales of their high school times-  
-And I’m in it? -  
-Well, in some of them-  
-In the funniest ones-Scott added, -You have always been the one to make the poorest figures-  
-Thanks Scooter, always so kind-she replied, giving him a flaming look.  
-Just honest sweety-  
-Don’t worry Kirstie, they haven’t said anything bad about you-Avi tried to reassure her.  
-I appreciate your kindness Avi but I know them-  
-Ok, but they haven’t said anything bad, only some funny anecdote-  
She shook her head and smiled, letting them know she was ok with whatever they have said while she was in the shower.  
-Ok, now that we are all here, we can talk about what we are going to sing in the first episode since during the summer we weren’t able to produce nothing that we can use know.  
We have to start from scratch so we might as well do it with a song that represent us-Scott said, once everyone stopped to laugh.  
-Do you have any idea on which song could it be? -Kevin asked.  
-Well, not really. We have just started to know each other and to sing together so it’s hard to say what represent us because it’s hard to figure it out what are we-  
-Could not have said better-Mitch agreed.  
-Right, but we have to choose a song and, since you are right about us getting to know each other and our sound, we have to work more than everyone else-Avi replied.  
-No pressure then, dad-  
-Is it your new catch phrase, Mitch? Is like the tenth time you said it since we arrived-Scott asked half laughing.  
-I think it’s going to be since we have been here for a couple of hours and we have already been put under pressure for something by everyone, our group mates included-  
-Don’t put myself into this-Kevin protested.  
-Ok, except from Kerv, he is like the most relaxed person ever-  
-I’m just confide in God. If you really think that he has a plan for you, you would still have to do your best to reach your goal but He would guide you and everything will play out as it supposed to be. Knowing this you don’t feel the pressure, you just put effort into what matters and let Him do the rest-  
-Why do I have the feeling that this is turning into a sermon? Did anybody tell you that you will be a perfect priest? -Mitch asked.  
-Someone actually did-  
-I knew it-  
-Ok, guys, can we go back to the point? -  
-Ok Scooter, we were saying….. But we have done something this summer tough-Mitch said, remembering something.  
-What? -  
-Well, we were half way through E.T. if I remember correctly-  
-Yes, and we never finished because something didn’t sound right-  
-We can give it another try since we are all together, maybe this time we will figure it out what is that is not working-Avi proposed.  
-Well, I don’t have anything against giving it another try. I love the song-Kirstie said, smiling.  
-Me neither. If it still won’t work we could still change song-Kevin agreed.  
-Let’s do it like this. Tomorrow we will try to make E.T. work but each of us must show up with a song to propose in case it still won’t sound right, ok? -  
Everyone nodded.  
-We could…. -Avi started to say, but Scott stopped him.  
-Whatever you are about to proposing, I’ve already said that we will think about the performance tomorrow-  
-I was actually about to proposed you something about tonight-  
-Why, are you planning to do something tonight? Aren’t you tired? -Kirstie asked him yawning.  
-I was, but maybe you are right. We should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day-  
-So is it a goodnight? -Mitch asked with puppy eyes.  
-Well, it doesn’t have to be-Scott replied -Maybe we could watch a movie together. I’ve got a couple of nice one on my computer-  
-Seems a nice idea, are you down for it Kev? -Avi asked to the black boy, whom nodded.  
-And you Kirst? Are you fine with that? I totally get if you want to sleep-  
-No, I like the idea-  
-It’s decided then. We just have to pick movie! -exclaimed Scott, excited.  
Mitch and Kevin jumped on Scott’s laptop, discussion which movie would have been the perfect choice, while Avi and Scott put two of the beds together and took their places on Kirstie’s sides.  
After some minutes, the other two joined them with the laptop.  
Kirstie’s eyes felt so heavy that she felt truly hard to keep them open and every time she closed them, her head fell a little, waking her.  
-You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want-Avi whispered in her ear, making sure no one else heard him.  
-I don’t want to fell asleep-  
-You don’t look like you can avoid it and no one would notice it anyway. You are tired, you should rest-  
She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.  
-Thanks, Avi-   
-My pleasure-he replied, playing with a lock of her hairs.  
She fell asleep in less than 5 minutes and the bass spent most of the time making sure she was comfortable and warm enough and he found very hard to focus on the movie rather than on her, so he was relieved were the closing title started to show.  
-Now it’s really time to go-Kevin said, yawing.  
-We’ll see each other at breakfast-Scott added.  
-What time? -Mitch asked.  
-I don’t know. What time should we go downstairs Avi? -Kevin asked, but the bass was too focused on tucking Kirstie in her bed.  
-We lost him for good-Mitch whispered to the other two, analysing the way Avi was looking at his asleep friend.  
-Avi? -Kevin repeated, when the girl was under her blanket.  
-Yes? -  
-Did you hear what we were saying? -  
-Tomorrow, breakfast together. At what time should we be downstairs? -  
-We were asking you Avi! -Scott replied laughing.  
-Oh, right, you were asking me. Sorry I’m so tired I can even think straight. What about 8:30? -  
-It’s early but I suppose we should start to work so it’s fine, you Mitch? -Scott asked the brunette, whom nodded.  
-Then see you tomorrow-Kevin said, walking out of the door with Avi right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry.  
> I took me forever to write this chapter.   
> First I had to make the most of my last weeks at work and then uni started again, and thi all prevented me from sitting on teh computer forcing me to write something, that is actually the only way to fight the writer's block.  
> Anyway, I know I had promised Sing-Off stuff, but the chapter was getting too long so I had to split it.  
> I hope you liked anyway!
> 
> Any suggestion or comments about the story itself or any possible mistakes I had made and you think I can fix would be much apreciated.


	13. Of arrangements and hot tubs

When Avi woke up the next morning Kevin was already gone.  
He glanced at his watch and gasped noticing that he was supposed to be downstairs in less than 10 minutes.  
He took the first T-Shirt he found in his suitcase, which had remained untouched since the moment he had left it at the feet of his bed the day before, and put on the same jeans he had the previous day, before running to the restaurant room.  
He had thought he was late but he found out that the only person that was already there was his roommate.  
-Do you think we should go and wake them? -Kevin asked handing him a cup of coffee as soon as he saw him.  
-Maybe we should just call them-Avi grumbled, stealing a toast from the boy plate.  
-Ehi, that was mine! -  
-I thought Jesus said something about giving food to the hungry-  
-Yes, he did, but the food table is right behind you! -  
-I’m going to go there in a moment and I will bring you a toast back, all right? Just give me a minute, my mind and my body are still asleep-  
-Ok, but make that 2 toasts. The interest rate, you know…. -  
-And they say that the Jewish are usurers…..-  
They both laugh, then Kevin tried to call Scott while Avi, who had forgotten his phone in the room, put his head on his hands and closed his eyes.  
-That much tired, uhm?-the beatboxer asked when he didn’t receive an answer, seeing how his friend was falling asleep again.  
-Didn’t get much sleep last night-he bass admit, sipping his coffee.  
-Can I ask you why? Is something bothering you? -  
Kevin sounded concerned so Avi smiled and sat straight.  
-Not really. Sleeping troubles are old friends of mine, you shouldn’t worry-  
-I won’t if you promise that if there was something you would tell me-  
-Of course I will, you are my brother, remember? -  
Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of three very sleeping people, that looked more like zombie than actual human beings.  
-Next time you propose to meet again this early I’m gonna kill you-Mitch hissed at the bass.  
-Good morning to you too Mitchie-he replied with a laugh.  
-Ignore him. Getting him out of the bed it had been a real deed-Kirstie said with a wide smile.  
Her eyes told how tired she still was but, between the three she seemed the more awake.  
Scott didn’t even open his mouth but sat next to Kevin and put his head on the table.  
Avi got up, filled a plate with as much food as he could carry, took a cup of coffee and went back to the table, handing the black beverage to Mitch.  
-Will you forgive me now? -he asked him.  
-Maybe, let’s say you are on probation for now-  
Avi smiled and went back to get more coffee and food for the rest of the group.  
They eat quietly until everyone woke a little but more and the room started to fill with the voices of the other groups who were starting to come down.  
-Ok, today we are going to try E.T. again. I think we are supposed to use one of the conference rooms to rehearse, but I would rather prefer to do the arranging part in one of our rooms if it’s ok with you-Scott said, when his coffee cup was already empty.  
-Sure, work for me, but we should probably use your room. It’s bigger than ours-Avi replied and everyone else nodded.  
-Now that this is settle, I’m going to take a refill-the blond said, walking slowly to the coffee machine.  
When he came back they all headed to the trio’s room and turned on the laptop and played the song a couple of times.   
-First of all, I think that we should cut out Kanye’s part. Rapping is not our forte and anyway we can’t make a 5 minutes performance-was the first thing Scott said, analysing the original videoclip.  
-We had already agreed about that this summer I think-Mitch replied, but no one said anything.  
-Ok, what then? How do we want to start the song? Because there is a lot of techno stuff and, even if Kevin is great I don’t think we can reproduce all of that-  
-Are you sure we can keep the feeling without the instrumentation? -Mitch asked.  
-I think we can do something different. We should create an alien atmosphere, like we are in space or something like that-Avi proposed  
-How do you plan to do that? -  
-Well, we could start with something ethereal-  
-Like? -  
-Mitch, your voice is kinda of angelic so I think you can sing the first sentence, with Scott and Kirstie doing backgrounds vocal-he started to propose.  
-Ok, we could do that, then? -Scott seemed really intrigued by what he was suggesting, so Avi went on.  
-Then you should take the lead and Kevin and I will join you at the end of the first part-  
He played the song again, stopping it in the right points, to show his friends what he was thinking.  
-This could actually give the song the right atmosphere. I like it! -Kirstie exclaimed, giving Avi a soft punch on his shoulder.  
-Now we should work on the parts-Scott noticed.  
They all nodded and started to jam a little, like they had done back when they were in Texas.  
They found the perfect harmonies and should have been quite satisfied but something didn’t sound right.  
-It’s not working-Mitch sighed, laying on the bed.  
-We had spent a day on this and his not working! -  
He was really frustrated and everyone could understand him.  
It was already annoying when a song didn’t work, but it was even worse when they couldn’t find why.  
-We are missing something, a small particular that would turn this piece around-Kevin pointed out, trying to make them see that all the work they had done that day wasn’t a complete waste.  
-Small as you want, we won’t pass if we don’t fix it-the youngest boy protested.  
-Ok, let’s analyse a little. What do you feel when you hear the piece? And what do our piece miss?-Scott said and everyone started to examine what they had put together in the morning.  
-It’s all the same. Ok, the beginning is different from the rest of the song, but the next 2 minutes are arranged in the same way. There’s no bridge, no nothing-Avi said after few minutes.  
-That’s right. How could we change that? -Scott insisted, trying to push everyone to find a solution.  
-I think Mitch should take the lead again, to bring the ethereal aura again-Kevin proposed.  
Avi nodded and then added-I think that Kirstie should have a moment too. Right after Mitch, she should sing a few lines so we can gradually go back to Scott’s voice-  
-It doesn’t sound half bad-the blond said-but we should try it out-  
They started to sing again.  
It was better than before but something was still missing.  
-Mitch and Kirstie’s solos…. they sound….I would say empty-Kevin pointed out immediately.  
Scott sighed.  
-How do we fix this??-  
He was exasperated.  
They were so close……  
-I may have an idea-Avi said, his voice soft and low again, like if it had taken him a lot of courage to talk.  
No one replied but everyone’s eyes were on him.  
-I can do this thing where I sing to notes at once….-  
-Yes, sure-Mitch mocked him.  
Even Scott and Kirstie seemed really perplexed.  
-No, for real. It’s called overtone singing. A friend of mine in college taught me how to do it-  
-And how can this help us? -Scott asked, still finding difficult to believe what Avi was saying.  
-Mitch, Kirstie, can you sing your parts? -he asked the youngest two, then he turned to Scott and Kevin.  
-It’s hard to explain, I’ll show you-  
The brunette started to do as the bass had asked and Avi’s mouth started to move as well but what came out of it wasn’t the usual voice Avi had but rather something between a whistle and something else they could not explain.  
Suddenly, everyone felt transported into the open space.  
They atmosphere that the overtone created melting with Mitch’s and then with Kirstie’s voice was just the one they were looking for.  
-Wow, bro!! That was awesome!!-Kevin exclaimed almost jumping on his seat.  
-He’s right dad! Why didn’t you tell us before about this crazy talent of yours? -  
-You are full of surprise Avi-Scott complimented him, patting his shoulder.  
The bass blushed so hard that he had to look away, pointing his eyes on his old shoes.  
When he raised his head the first thing he saw was Kirstie’s smiling face.  
-You fixed it Avi-she said, hugging him.  
-Not we just have to rehearse it to perfection-the blond said-  
But lunch first-he added, making everyone laugh.

Life in the hotel was awesome, there was even a hot tub where they were allowed to chill when they weren’t rehearsing for the performance, which was too rarely for anyone’s taste.  
-Guys I think we should take a break. We are not making any progress-  
Kevin said after the hundredth time Scott told them that the song didn’t sound how it was supposed to.  
-Why don’t we call it a day? -Mitch proposed, putting an arm around the blond’s waist.  
-I think we really should. We haven’t make any progress today-Kirstie sighed.  
Avi looked around him.  
All his friends were pretty beaten up and this wasn’t the way they were going to survive their first episode.  
They had spent every waking hour since the day they arrived trying to make the song perfect but they were far from that.  
He couldn’t wrap his head around the reason why it didn’t sound right.  
The arrangement couldn’t be better, they had all the right harmonies and they were always in tune with each other, so, what was wrong?  
-We are not feeling it! -He exclaimed after few seconds.  
The others, whom were getting out of the room, stopped at once.  
-What do you mean? -Scott asked.  
-I mean, we were so focused on the technical perfection that we forgot what makes songs great-  
Now everyone was staring at him.  
-Emotions guys! Feelings! If we don’t find a way to connect with the song, and I mean each of us, this song will never work! -  
-You may be right daddy, but how can we fix this? We don’t have much time? -Mitch asked, getting closer to him.  
-It’s not hard if you think about. We should just focus on the lyrics instead of the musical part and figure it out what they mean for us. Once we have figure that out, I bet the song will work-  
-Giving this a try won’t hurt. I think we should really call it a day and focus in this thing everyone on his or her own and tomorrow we’ll what we can do-Kevin replied.  
-Then we should head to the pool-Scott proposed with a tired smile on his face.  
-I think we all need to relax-  
Everyone agreed to Scott’s idea and in a matter of seconds Avi and Kevin were the only ones left in the room.  
-Are you ok bro? -the beatboxer asked his friend as soon as they were alone.  
-Why are you asking? -  
-And why are you replying to a question with another question? Anyway, you know why I’m asking-  
-I really don’t-  
-It’s a love song Avi….-  
-I know that Kev-  
The black boy sighed.  
-If you need any help figuring out how the song relate to you…..-  
-I thought we were supposed to do it on our own-  
-Yes, we are, but this is a love song….-  
-You have already said that and anyway, why are you offering your help just to me? -  
Kevin smiled.  
He couldn’t believe how naïve Avi was.  
If it was anyone else he would had thought he was making a fool out of him, but it was Avi and he knew that the Jewish boy really wasn’t following him.  
-Because they have all figure it out already while you…..-  
-Me what? -  
He sighed again, knowing that what he was about to ask was a question that his friend had avoided to ask himself for a while now and he wouldn’t be please to ear it now.  
-Are you in love Avi? -  
The bass seemed taken by surprise by the question and turn his eyes away from Kevin.  
-I think we should join the others. They will be starting to wonder where we are-said instead of answering, getting out of the room as quickly as he could.  
He run after him.  
-I meant it brother. If you need any help, someone to talk to, I’m here for you-he whispered in his ear when he reached him.  
He saw Avi smile.  
-I know it, but I think this is something I need to do on my own. But thanks for offering-  
-No thanks needed. You are my brother and that’s what brothers do, right? They are always there for each other. And I’m always going to be there for you. Whatever you need-  
Avi smiled and went in, without replying.  
When they arrived in the courtyard where the hot tub was, they saw that their friends were already inside it, splashing around like little children.  
Avi didn’t waste any time and jumped right in, immediately followed by Kevin.  
-Where were you guys? I thought y’all got lost! -Mitch exclaimed, throwing a good handful of water to them.  
-We got some stuff to talk about-the bass explained, moving next to the youngest boy and messing a little with his hairs, things that the brunette hated.  
Scott raised and eyebrow at their direction, but Kevin shook his head and he didn’t enquire any further.  
-Today is the first night? -Kirstie said when everyone stopped fooling around.  
-First night? - Mitch asked.  
-First episode. We are not in it but we still have to go, remember. So we can start to understand what we put ourselves into-  
-Right, I’ve almost forgot-  
-I know, that’s why I reminded y’all before Sam started to call us in the studios-  
Sam was an already famous acapella singer who was filming all the behind the scene and hung out with them sometimes.  
He was a funny guy and even a good looking one. Many of the girls on the show have put their eyes on him.  
-It’s already Sam Kirstie? -Avi asked, half-joking.  
-How am I supposed to call him? That’s actually is name-  
-You can call him Mr.Sui, just like you do with the rest of the people that work on the show, even with Nick-  
-Sam is barely 2 years older than me, it would be like if I call you Mr.Kaplan. It wouldn’t sound right-  
-Well, if you put it this way….. I suppose I just haven’t thought about it. He acts like he is way older than us-  
-It’s just because he is been in this environment for a while now. He is a cool guy and you will know if you hung out with him more often-Mitch intervened, putting his arm on the bass shoulder.  
-You do just because you hope to get something out of it pretty boy-he replied with a smirk.  
-You think too bad of me. But it wouldn’t be half bad if something happened with him, wouldn’t be-  
Avi laugh.  
-You don’t even know if he is gay-  
-Here you’re wrong. I’ve got my gay-radar all right and I’m really sorry about all the girls that are getting head over heels for him-  
-Don’t fight him on that Avi, you are going to lose. Mitch always knows. He was the first one to figure it out about Scott-Kirstie said.  
-Even before me-Scott added, making everyone laugh.  
-Well, we need to get ready for tonight, so I think we should head to our rooms-the brunette proposed, stepping outside of the hot tub.  
-I’m right behind you-the blond asked, then he turned to Kirstie. -You coming?-  
-You go on and call me when you are done. I would like to have the room for myself for few moments while I change-  
-As you wish girl. We’ll try to be fast. You won’t be. I know you both two well-  
The two boys laughed and entered the building.  
-I’m going upstairs as well. You coming? -Kevin asked Avi, but the young man shook his head.  
-I need few more minutes to relax before tonight, but you go. You know I’m get ready in less time than you-  
Kevin nodded and left the two of them alone.  
Avi closed his eyes and resting his head on the edge of the pool.  
-You all right? -Kirstie asked.  
The concern in his voice made the bass open his eyes just to find hers few centimeters from his face.  
-Yes, just…..-he sighed and shook his head.  
-Something is bothering you, you can tell me what it is-  
-Nothing important-  
-Avi….-  
-All right, all right-he surrendered with a laugh.  
-I’m having trouble to figuring out what the song means for me and I’ve started to think about it since we choose it so it’s not like I need time-  
-Maybe you just need more time-  
-Maybe, but I must do it before the performance-he sighed again and then looked at her.  
-What about you? -  
-What about me? -  
-Did you find your meaning? -  
She blushed.  
-I’m not sure. Maybe-  
-And old flame from your past or…..-  
Avi couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.  
-Why do you care? -she said laughing, but he could sense somethings else in her voice.  
-Just curious-  
-Right….Look, everything will be all right Avi. You will be amazing even if you won’t figure it out what the song means for you, so, don’t stress yourself to much about it all right? -  
He nodded and she put her head on his shoulder and for the first time in a very long time Avi felt like she was right, like everything was going to be ok.  
He placed a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead, but she raised her head right in that moment and he ended up kissing her lips.  
It was a fleeting touch and they both sprung apart in less than a second, staring at each other in silence until Mitch came out of the door.  
-We are done Kirstie so you have all the room for yourself if you need to change-he said disappearing right after had said these few words and she followed him immediately, jumping out of the pool and leaving a tormented Avi alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry.  
> This chapter was meant to reach the end of the first round of the show bit it got so long that I had to split it in hakf.  
> Good thing is thatt next update won't be late like usual, 'cause it's laready written.  
> I hope you liked this one any way.  
> Any comment, advice or anthing would be so much appreciated!


	14. E.T.

“You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing”

-Avi, you ready? -Kevin asked entering the room where Avi was getting ready for the night.  
-Just a second-  
-Well, a second is all you have since we are supposed to leave the hotel in 5 minutes and you have to be ready by then-  
-I know, I know-  
Kevin raised and eyebrow and sat next to his friend on the bed.  
-It’s something wrong? -  
-No-  
-Then why do I get the feeling you are not telling me something? -  
-Is not like I have to tell you everything-  
-I just wanted to help you bro-the beatboxer said, his voice giving away the pain Avi’s sentence had caused him.  
-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that-the bass apologize, eventually looking at him.  
-I know, it’s ok, but really, don’t tell me there’s nothing when it’s clearly a lie-  
-I didn’t say there was nothing, just…..I need to take care of this alone, but you will be the first one I‘ll talk about it when I will feel like I can talk about it, ok?-  
-That can work-  
Kevin smiled and Avi did the same.  
-Let’s go now, before they leave without us-he added exiting the room, Avi right behind him and they got on the bus which would have brought them to the studios.  
The trio was already on it and they were laughing.  
Avi’s eyes run to Kirstie without him even noticing.  
It was like she was the light in every room she was in, and he couldn’t do anything but look at her.  
She catalysed his attention in a way he wasn’t sure he liked.  
She seemed the sweetest angel on earth and she hadn’t done nothing but being nice and kind to him, but could that all be a façade.  
Could it be possible that she would had turned on him as soon as she had the chance?  
Sweet and nice girls were the cruellest ones in his experience.  
-Avi, it’s everything all right? -  
It was Kirstie’s voice which brought him to reality.  
She was standing right beside him and looked at him with a very concerned look.  
-You seemed lost in your world-  
He smiled and had to force himself not to take her hand.  
It was so good to feel her body touching his, even in this stupid and simple way, and he felt like part of the light that she always carried with her was filling him.  
-I was, but I’m back on earth now-  
-Then come join us-she said smiling and taking his hand in hers to guide him to their friends, even if they were just few feet away.

“They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light”

Avi had talked to his sister for the last time not long before, telling her how things in the hotel were and how Kirstie fell asleep right the second they had put the movie on.  
“You should’ve seen it. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. It was so cute”  
“Be careful Avi”  
“Why?” he had asked with a laugh, but his sister had sighed.  
“I know you good, little brother, good enough to know you are falling for this kid and good enough to know that you always end up hurt when you fall for someone”  
“You don’t know Kirstie, she is different. I’ve never met anyone like her”  
“So you are falling for her?”  
“I don’t know, actually. The relationship with me and Kirstie is much more complicated than I like to admit”  
“You are in the same band as her. You’ll have to work together for a long while”  
“And you think I don’t know? It’s not like figure things out it’s been easy for me, you know, and I’m not saying I am going to make her my girlfriend. I’m just saying she’s different from the other girls I’ve ever met. She’s a bubble of light and I’ve never seen things so bright in my life like I do when I’m with her. Maybe it’s just because we all are in a very good place now, but…..”  
“But maybe it’s her presence that brings that light into your life, I get it. I’m just asking you to be careful brother”  
“I know, and I will be, I promise”  
“I know”  
She had sighed another time then she had smiled, and he had noticed even if he could not see her.  
“You need light in your life Avi, embrace it”

“Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial  
You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic”

For the rest of the night Avi couldn’t stop about what his sister had told him and about what happened in the hot tub.  
It wasn’t a kiss, he knew that much, but it had made him want to kiss her in a way he would had never thought possible.  
Now he knew how he felt for Kirstie and how wrong it was.  
She didn’t feel like that, it was clear, otherwise she would had not run off like that, and even if she was, they couldn’t do much about it until they were in the same band, or at least on the show.  
He tried to convince himself that what he was feeling had less to do with Kirstie than he had with the fact that he hadn’t had a girlfriend for quite a while and that, since he was still a 22 years old boy, he needed that kind of physical contact, but he knew that wasn’t the truth.  
His eyes had been fixed on the younger girl the entire night and he still wasn’t tired of looking at her from far away.  
This wasn’t just physical, this was dangerous.  
He needed her to kiss him, to kiss him for real, to understand that, no matter what she was going to do, she would had had his heart for ever, because there was nothing she could do to make him stop feeling this way for her.  
-Stupid Avi-he muttered to himself, but Kevin heard him.  
-Did you say something? -he asked.  
Avi shook his head but the beatboxer wasn’t convinced.  
-We are going to talk tonight, whether you like it or not-  
Avi didn’t protest, he understood it was pointless and, anyway, he read the concern on his friend face and wanted him to realize that there was nothing wrong with him.  
“Nothing major at least” he thought, but this time he was careful to say it just in his head.

“There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all”

He saw her laughing at one of Mitch’s joke and he couldn’t avoid but smile as well.  
It was just then that the verses of “E.T.” came back to his mind.  
He was so excited that put an arm around Kevin’s shoulder, laughing.  
-You ok, brother? -  
-Never better-  
-You were sadness in person few minutes ago, what happened? -  
-I found my meaning-  
-Your meaning? -  
-For the song. I know what it means for me-  
The beatboxer followed his glance and found Kirstie’s face.  
-I knew you would-  
They didn’t talk anymore until the episode was done and they headed back to the hotel.  
They were all so tired that no on proposed not even a movie night.  
-We see at breakfast tomorrow-Scott said, yawning and opening the door of his room.  
-Yeah, goodnight guys-added Mitch, entering the room with his friend.  
Kevin walked to his own, but Avi, stayed few second with Kirstie on her doorstep.  
-I don’t regret what happen in the hot tub this afternoon-he whispered in her ear, then he walked in his room whistling a tune that the girl recognized.  
-“For you I’ll risk it all”-she sung softly with a smile, then she went inside the room and fell asleep as soon as she touched her bed, the smile still on her face.

They didn’t speak again about their almost-kiss.  
Kirstie didn’t bring up the subject and Avi waited for her to do that.  
He thought he had been pretty forward about his feelings and now it was her call to decide what she wanted to do with that information.  
They could pretend nothing happened and keep being friend or she could decide she couldn’t be friend with someone who felt that way for her or, if she liked him back and thought it was worth the risk, they could bring their relationship to a different level.  
Avi had done his move and waited for the girl to do hers.  
But Kirstie didn’t have much time to think about that.  
The entire group spent every single day rehearsing and, when they finally went into their rooms, she was so tired that felt difficult not to fall asleep before reaching the bed.  
At least the song was helping her.  
She had spent so much time trying to avoid having feelings for Avi that she hadn’t notice he felt the same.  
When he told that on her doorstep that night, she had felt relieved, but at the same time he had given her the heavy burden of the choice.  
Were her feelings for the bass strong enough to be worth the risk of ruining everything for their new-born group?  
The question had hunted her for a good while, but, listening so many time to that song that she was starting to hate, she realize that this was how she felt about him.  
He was like a magnet for her and there was no way she could beat the law of attraction so the best thing she could do was to give in.  
She just had to tell Avi.

-Pentatonix, are you ready? -someone asked them in the backstage while the judges were commenting the performance of the Dartmouth aires.  
The guys had been amazing and the judges knew that.  
-Why did we end up in the leg with the most talented ones? -Scott mumbled, not noticing the poor guy who had come to make sure they were ready to perform.  
-Pentatonix? -the man asked again. -You’re next, are you ready?-  
-Yes, sure we are, right Scotty? -Kevin replied, shaking his friend, who nodded.  
-So, as soon as the Dartmouth leave the stage, your introduction video is going to be played. When the video is over you must be already on stage, did you understand? -  
They all nodded.  
Everyone in the backstage had repeated them the same instructions over and over again and they knew them by heart now.  
“We are….Pentatonix”  
The video had started and Avi felt someone’s hand on his shoulder.  
-Nervous much? -Kevin asked with a smile.  
-A bit. I’m worried about the choreography. I took me ages to learn it and I’m sure I’m going to forget once I’m on stage-  
-In that case just do your magic hip move that makes every girl fall to your feet-  
Avi laugh.  
They went dancing once in Texas and that hip-move for which his brother had always mocked him, had convinced few girls to give him their numbers.  
-It’s not the right music for it and it won’t go along with the real choreography-the bass said, playing along.  
-Then you will just have to do something, anything-  
-We have danced together enough for you to know that that is the only dance move I can do without being to awkward-  
They danced every time they heard any type of music and that meant they were pretty much dancing every second so everybody knew Avi wasn’t a really good dancer when he didn’t use his hips.  
“This is our moment, our take it out of Arlington, to do something big”  
-We should go-the beatboxer said, pushing his friend toward the stage, where the trio was already in position.  
They took theirs at the opposite sides, like they had rehearsed a million times, they looked at each other and Mitch started singing.  
The light started to gradually get brighter and they all joined the song.  
The movement they had to do were simple enough and Avi found out his body knew them so well that he didn’t have to think about what he was supposed to do next, so he just focused on the vocals.  
Without even look at each other, he and Kevin stepped in front of the other in perfect synchrony.  
The steps the trio had to do were slightly more difficult, but they all came from years of musical theatre and it wasn’t hard for them to follow the choreography, moving perfectly together, like a well-oiled machinery, like they were one.  
Then Mitch moved to his right, placing himself next to Kevin, while Kirstie did the same on the other direction, ending up next to the bass, while Scott was perfectly central.  
Avi couldn’t avoid but notice of the blond boy owned the stage like no one else he had ever met.  
He was born to be in front of an audience and he knew it.  
The “Kiss me” was their clue to start to get back together at the centre of the stage, so Avi turned and met Kirstie’s face.  
He sung with double the energy, trying to let her know that he was singing these words more for her than for the people that were there that night or for the judges and she smiled so brightly, like she wouldn’t had wanted nothing else than kiss him as well.  
Then came the hard part: Mitch stepped in front of everyone while the rest of the group moved to the side, and he started to sing with his angelic voice.  
Avi took a deep breath.  
Now everyone’s eyes were on the little boy, but he knew that the overtone would had caught everyone attention, so he had to get it right.   
It had to be perfect.  
He kept his eyes on the brunette and sung like he had always done.  
Music was his life, he was an opera major, he knew how to perform in front of everyone knowing that every single mistake would be highlighted so he was nothing new for him, and he was with few of his best friends, who wouldn’t be mad at him if something didn’t go smoothly. So he just tried not to think of all the details that could go wrong and kept his focus on what he was performing.  
It was easier than he thought and when Mitch left his place to Kirstie it got even easier.  
When everyone’s voice joined the song again he knew the worst part was done and he allowed himself to enjoy the performance.  
They felt the loudest applause at the end of the song and then they saw the faces of the judges and realized that they had done it.  
The first performance had been great.  
Avi moved to hug his friends but then stopped himself.  
The judges hadn’t said nothing yet, so they couldn’t feel victorious yet.  
-Sara what do you think? -Nick asked to the only female judge, whom was smiling widely.  
She complimented them a lot.  
-I love that you guys are been so ambitious with the song you chose to arrange. Top 40 and club song are not easy to do with 40 voices, much less with 1, 2,3,4, 5-  
They all laughed.  
It was true.  
They had been through hell to arrange that song with such few voices and it was nice to see how their effort had been noticed.  
-I feel like an alien now-  
-Ben what you think? -Nick asked again.  
Ben comment had been more technical.  
-You were all dead on with each other. It was all about the groove and Kevin effects were wicked awesome-  
Kevin blushed.  
It was the first time he was performing as a beatboxer and he didn’t think he was good as all the others beatboxer around, but Ben seemed pretty impressed from him in particular.  
-I only… I’d take that song slower-  
They all nodded.  
Being complimented was nice, but they knew they still had much to learn and Ben was giving them advices for the future, right like they needed.  
-Shawn? -Nick asked for the last time.  
-Oh man! -the singer exclaimed, stretching his arms.  
-When he starts stretching is a good thing, by the way-Nick felt like he had to reassure the young group, who laughed a little.  
-Man Scott! You bad boy! -Scott started laughed, while Kevin gave him a high five and Avi patted his shoulder.  
-I’ve heard those riffs and they were off the hook.  
Yo, Kev, I swear you were cheating! -  
Kevin looked almost shocked.  
Had he been so good to make the man think he sounded like the real thing?  
-And it’s so refreshing to hear a real bass -  
The audience started to cheer and Shawn had to repeat himself while the Jewish young man found hard not to keep his eyes on his shoes.  
-And, Avi, let me tell you something, you know how hard it is to be on key being a bass and stand still? -the black man explained not to the boy, who knew that too well, but to the rest of the people.   
-Let alone doing this-he added, trying to mimic the movement Avi had done on the stage few minutes before.  
Avi blushed, but manged not to look too embarrassed.  
He was on national television and had to look like a man, not a little boy who turn red every time someone complimented him.  
-I enjoyed the performance-the man concluded and then the production allowed them to run backstage.  
They hugged and jumped around the room until the cameras went looking for them again.  
-How do you feel now? -the cameraman asked with a smile.  
-To have a moment to show to the judges and to the audience, to America, to the world, to millions and millions of people…..-Kevin started to say.  
-Surreal-Scott concluded in his place.  
-I can’t wait to show what I can do, I can’t wait to show what WE can do-Avi added with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face.  
Kevin was still tightly hugging Scott and Mitch who weren’t complaining, and Kirstie was proudly looking at him.  
-This is the best time of my life I’ve ever ever had-  
A choir of “Awww” was raised by his friend and Kirstie did her puppy face, while Scott put an arm around the bass shoulder and Kevin struggled to hug all of them together.  
The cameraman seemed content enough and left, leaving them to celebrate.  
-I’m tired as hell but I think I won’t be able to sleep tonight! -Mitch exclaimed.  
-I think there will be a kind of a party downstairs tonight, we could go-Scott proposed, and everyone agreed.  
-and tomorrow we could wake up a little later-he added after a while.  
-We still have to arrange the stuff for the next round-Avi tried to protest but Scott shut him out.  
-I said wake up later, not take a day off. Relax bassman-  
-All right then. But not too late, all right? -  
They all agreed, still laughing and hugging each other.

When they arrived at the hotel the party had already started.  
There was loud music and they get sucked by the rhythm.  
Scott dragged all of them on the floor, but the situation was so chaotic that they lost him in a matter of seconds, just to find him, half an hour later, dancing to the last Beyoncé’s song with a boy Avi didn’t recognize, who had clearly already given him few drinks.  
-Let me take care of him before he gets drunk. You don’t want to work with a hungover Scott-Mitch said, starting to go in the direction of his friend with a drink in his hand that Kevin had bought for him before disappearing with one of the girl from the Afro-Blue.  
-So…..It’s just you and me now, then…..-the bass said, trying not to look to much at the girl right on front of him.  
-Seems so. Why? Do you mind? -  
-Not really. You know that I love….I love being with you, you know it, but I feel…..-  
-….Like we have some unfinished business-she concluded for him.  
-I wouldn’t have said business, but you get me-  
She smiled and sipped the last bit of her drink.  
-Do you want another one? -he asked.  
Kirstie, like the rest of the trio, was still underage so Kevin and Avi had to buy drinks for all of them.  
-Yes, thanks-  
The bass gestured to the barman to give them another couple of the ones they were already having.  
-So, we have passed the first round-she started to say as soon as her gin-tonic reached her hands.  
-We did, and you are avoiding the subject-  
-I’m not-  
-Yes, you are and there is no need for it. I get it-  
-I bet you don’t-  
-You don’t feel the same way. You don’t like me. It’s fine, I can take it. Just say it plainly and we can go back to be friends or whatever we were before-  
-You are rushing to conclusion-  
-We pretty much kissed last week, then you jumped out of the pool and we had barely spoken since-  
-We got so many things to do and I needed to think-  
-Think about what? You know your feelings-  
-Yes, I know them, but we cannot always act on them-  
-What do you mean? -  
She sighed.  
-I had realized my feelings for you were not just of the “friends” type pretty much since I met you-  
-Wait, what? -  
-I couldn’t say anything because I didn’t know how you feel and I didn’t know what kind of relationship with you I wanted, especially since we are in the same band now.   
Whatever decision we make is going to influence them as much as us-she explained, pointing her finger at their friends on the dance floor.  
Avi couldn’t avoid seeing how happy they all looked.  
-What decision do you want to make then? -he asked, putting an hand on her shoulder and looking and her straight in the eyes.  
She put her cheek on his hand and smiled.  
-“For you I’ll risk it all”-she sung softly and he laugh.  
-I don’t want to look back at this time of my life when I’ll be older, wondering how everything would have been different if I didn’t hold back-she explained then.  
-I don’t want neither-  
-An almost-kiss is not enough for me. I want the real thing-  
-Does this mean that I can kiss you right now? -he asked hesitantly.  
-Didn’t anyone teach you that you shouldn’t ask a girl if you can kiss her? -  
-Someone tried, but I’m a slow learner-he replied, leaning to kiss her.  
He could feel her smiling on his lips and he found it adorable.  
Her lips were so soft and sweet, and he could had kept kissing her forever if he hadn’t heard a squeak coming from behind him.  
-I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! -Mitch exclaimed, jumping around and pulling Scott and Kevin’s t-shirt.  
-So……-Kevin started to say, a little embarrassed-Are you guys a thing now? -  
Avi and Kirstie looked at each other and smiled.  
Then the bass hand found the soprano’s one and he squeezed it behind their back.  
-Only if you are ok with it-he replied.  
-If we are ok?! Are you joking?! You are the perfect guy for her. We couldn’t wish anything better, could we Scott?!-Mitch was so hyper that all the others couldn’t help but laugh.  
-Yes, he is the best for our Krusty-  
-I’m not sure you are right, but I’ll try to be-Avi replied, earning an adoring look from the girl next to him.  
-That’s why you are the perfect guy for her-  
Avi blushed.  
-Now that this is settled I think we should go back to the dance floor. We   
-Now that this is settled I think we should go back to the dance floor. We still have to celebrate before we go back to work tomorrow-Scott added, dragging Kevin and Mitch with him.  
-Do you wanna go? -Avi asked.  
He still didn’t feel confident enough to enjoy being on the dance floor, but it was easier with all his friends around him.  
-You heard Scott, we have to go-she replied, pushing him away from the bar.  
-And I love to see your magic hips at work again-she whispered in his ear, enjoying seeing his face turning bright red while they joined the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I promised to be quicker , instead it took me almost 2 weeks to publish this.  
> I'm sorry about that, I hope you will forgive me and you would tell me what you think about this chapter and the entire story.  
> Any comment of any type would be much appreciated.


	15. Rhytm of Love

-Ehi sleepy head, wake up-a voice cracked into Avi’s dream.  
-Kirstie?-he muttered, trying to catch the hand of the person next to him.  
-Definitely not her, daddy-  
-Mitch? What are you doing here?-  
-Well, I should be the one asking that since you are in our room. I don’t even want to know how you ended up in Kirstie’s bed-  
Only in that moment the bass realized where he was.  
-I swear we did nothing……like that-he whispered, blushing and making the boy laugh.  
-Don’t worry I wasn’t thinking about…that, not even for a second.  
I know my Krusty, and I want to believe that I’m starting to know you as well, and you two are not the kind of people who end up screwing after the first kiss-  
-I’m definitely not that kind of person-  
-And neither is Kristie. But I still wonder why are you in her bed-  
Avi tried to remember what had happened the previous night.  
He and Kirstie had danced with the others for a good while, but he was too hot and, at some point they had to get out of the crowd.  
He remembered sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, talking about how great everything seemed to be, until the girl had decided to push him in the water.  
He had pulled her in with him and they had laugh.  
“So cliché”Kirstie had said, hugging him.  
“You’re are right, it seems to be in one of those stupid teen movies”  
“Then why don’t we do something else that always happen in teen movies?”  
“Like what?”  
“Come to my room”  
“Kirstie…..”  
“Is not what you think!”she had exclaimed laughing.  
“We are not all like Scott….Or Mitch. I don’t always think about…..that. And anyway ended up in someone’s bed doing….that, after less than one day is not their style either”  
“Glad to ear it. I know it’s something that usually boys are not suppoosed to think but I still think that……”that” is something important and must come later, with time”  
“I like a man who think like that”she replied kissing him slowly and making him smile.  
“What did you have in mind then?”he asked.  
“I was thinking about….I don’t know, talking, trying to get to know each other better without anyone’s joke in the way”  
“I like the sound of that”.  
-Is that Scotty’s t-shirt?-Mitch snapped him out of his thoughts.  
-I suppose-  
-Why are you wearing Scott’s clothes?-  
-Long story short, we ended up in the pool and so I had to take a shower and Kirstie told me it was ok to use this because you guys have so many clothes anyway and you don’t really need all of them-Avi said without pausing to take a breath.  
-You are aware that you room is literally next to this one, are you?-  
-I told Kirstie, but she said that there was no need for me to leave the room. I tried to convince her to change her mind, but…..-  
-It didn’t work. It never does, get used to that-  
-I can go change so I can put Scott’s T-Shirt beck in his closet-  
Mitch laughed.  
-No need, Kirstie is right, we have too much stuff anyway and I don’t really think he would even notice it’s his-  
-But you did-  
-I did because this is…..Well, it doesn’t matter now. Anyway, we had left you sleep way too long and now we are late-  
-I thought we didn’t have rehearsal until after lunch-  
-We don’t, but we have the meeting with the judges and the production. They are going to tell us which are the categories for next week, this means we can’t be late and you don’t have time to change. Anyway, I’ve already seen most of the guys from the other groups going downstairs wearing pyjamas so it’s not like you are going to be the only one-  
Avi sighed and got out of the bed.  
-Kirstie and Kevin?-  
-Kevin is already downstairs, Kirstie is getting ready. She woke up just few moments before you-  
He nodded.  
-Scott?-  
-He is on breakfast mission-  
-On what?-  
-There won’t be any breakfast when the meeting will be over but none of us had eaten anything yet, so he’s going to steal something for all of us. I bet Kevin is helping him-  
-Can’t believe I woke up later than Scott Hoying-  
The brunette laughed.  
-Don’t worry, is not going to happen often-  
-Mitch, can you come for a second?!-Kirstie’s voice reached them through the closed door.  
-Coming!-Mitch shouted back.  
-Avi, you go. Scott will kill us if all the three of us are late-  
The bass nodded and headed downstairs where he met the two other members.  
-You weren’t in the room yesterday-Kevin said as soon as he saw him.  
-Because he was in ours-Scott replied, popping up behind the beatboxer.  
-Good morning to the both of you-Avi muttered, with an annoyed look on his face, stealing a croissant from the plate that Scott was handing them.  
-Why were you there. You and Kirstie didn’t……..Did you? You know what I think about…..-Kevin started to say but Avi stopped him.  
-First of all, we didn’t do nothing like…”that”-  
He heard Kevin sighing, relieved.  
-And, actually, I’m kinda offended that you think I’m that type of man-  
-I don’t think that, it’s just…..It seemed that way, you know-  
-I know and I wasn’t really offended anyway. What me and Kirstie do was just talking, getting to know each other-  
-You…talked-Scott looked really surprised.  
-Yes, we talked. It’s what normal people do when they get together.  
I’m not like you or Mitch. We haven’t been friends for a life time-  
-What do you mean?-  
-I know she had been with both of you during high school, she told me-  
-They were together!-Kevin exclaimed shocked.  
-Not at the same time-  
-Of course not at the same time Avi!-Scott protested.  
-No harm in specify. Anyway, yes Kev, they were together-  
-But I though you were gay!-  
-Well, things have not always been clear, especially for me. She got together with Mitch when they were like 15 or something, then Mitch admitted the truth to himself and came out. After a while I decided to ask Kirstie out and we dated for a while, but it’s always been weird because we knew we were meant to be best friend and nothing else, so we broke up. I started to get closer to Mitch and…….-  
-And???-Avi and Kevin asked simultaneously.  
-Mitch helped me to figure things out about myself and after a year or something I came out as well. Anyway. We weren’t talking about me-he added, looking at Avi.  
In that moment the judges entered the room and silence fell.  
-So, you all did a very good job yesterday and for this we want to congratulate with everyone-Sara started to say.  
-But yesterday was the easy night because you performed a song of your choice.  
From the next episode you will have theme nights and I know you have been dying to know which are these themes-Ben added and many heads in the room nodded.  
-Did we miss something important? – asked Mitch, whom had just arrived with Kirstie.  
-Not yet-Scott replied, handing them the plate with what was left of the breakfast.  
Mitch took a toast for himself and then passed the plate to his friend.  
-We have decided to tell you already all the themes, so you can start to choose the songs if you want. My personal advice is to focus only on what you have to perform the next time, but everyone is free to do as it please them-Shawn said, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.  
-Next week you will have to perform 2 songs each related to 2 different themes.  
The first one will be “Radio Hits”, while the second one will be “60s classics”. The group performance will be “Rhythm of Love" and we have already scheduled the first rehearsal for this afternoon, which leave you with the entire morning to focus on your own songs.  
The following episode will be on guilty pleasure…..-  
-We are going to be good on that-Mitch said, but Scott shut him up.  
-We have to survive the next episode first and it really seems pretty though this time-  
-Positivity Scotty, please-the brunette reminded him, but he didn’t add anything else ‘cause Shawn was talking again.  
-Then it will be Hip-hop night-  
They saw the Urban Method celebrate in the other corner of the room.  
-We already know who is going to win that episode-Kirstie whispered, ripping her croissant to hand a piece to Avi.  
-Well, we don’t know who will still be on the show by that time, but, if they will still be in the competition they will definitely nail that performance-he replied without even turning his head, munching the food Kirstie was giving him.  
-Then it’s the turn of the superstar medley, followed by another episode with two rounds “Rock classic” and “Country hits”-  
Lots of people snorted.  
Almost no one really liked country and rock was probably the hardest genre to do acapella.  
-After that it will be R&B night. Double round. First a current hit and then a classical one.  
The following episode will be double round as well: ”Mastermix” and “judges choice”.  
We promise that we are going to choose wisely, we won’t be too hard on you-  
-Remember that we are here to help you grow as artists, so this will be the purpose of our choice but to tell you our choice we need more time. Don’t worry, you will have plenty of time to work on whatever song we are going to assign you-Sara added, trying to reassure the groups.  
-Then it will be the final and each of the remining group will sing with one of the judges, but we’ll talk about it better later. For the moment focus on the next episode-  
The judges left the room and everyone else started to do the same.  
-Soooo…….What we want to focus on first? Radio Hits of 60s Classic?-Kevin asked as soon as they were alone.  
-I think we should first decide the songs, both of them I mean-Avi suggested and everyone nodded.  
-Meeting in our room?- Mitch proposed.  
-Do you have food there?-the bass asked.  
-Not really, but is not like there’s food here-  
-That’s what you think. Just…Let me and Kev take care of that. See you in a few in your room-  
-As you want daddy-the brunette replied, disappearing in the lift with his friends.  
In less than they thought, Avi and Kevin knocked with a plate full of food.  
-Where does this come from?-Scott asked when he opened the door.  
-Does it matter? Just let us in-the beatboxer protested, making his way into the room.  
-Do you come up with any song that could do?-Avi asked, putting the plate down on the bed where Kirstie was laying and sitting next to her.  
-We were just starting to write down the radio hit we like and remember so we can start to choose the right one for us from these-she said stealing a piece of bread.  
-What about the 60s songs?-  
-No clue about that. Never been into “old” music-Mitch replied.  
-We hoped that you two had some idea about that-Scott added.  
-Not really. I’ve never been into classical music, you Kev?-  
-I’m into classical music, not 60s-  
The trio sighed.  
-I suppose we have some research to do about that then-the blond said.  
-Seems like it-Avi agreed, then he leaned over to him, to take the piece of paper he was holding.  
-Let me see what we have for the first round-  
Kevin sat next to him and they started to read the list together.  
-I don’t know most of the songs-the beatboxer said and Mitch took it as a signal to run to take the laptop.  
They listen to all the songs the trio had already wrote down and some others that came up during their research on YouTube and before they knew it their stomachs were growling again, letting them know it was time for lunch.  
-ok, I’m hungry and we haven’t decided anything yet. We have pretty much waste the morning-Mitch complained when he saw what time it was.  
-I wouldn’t say wasted. We have already ruled out most of the songs we had on the list. How many there are left? -Avi asked Scott, whom was holding the paper.  
The blond gave him the list and the bass smiled.  
-We have just 3 left, but, I think I know which one we should choose-he said, catching everyone attention.  
-Shoot daddy-  
-What do you think about “Your love is my drug?”-  
-I like the song but it came out more than a year ago, do you think it still counts?-Scott asked.  
-Well, I still catch it on the radio sometimes, so I think it can still count as a radio hit-Kirstie said, looking at her friends first and then smiling at Avi.  
They all nodded.  
-So….”Your love is my drug”?-Kevin asked, just to be sure that was their final choice.  
-“Your love is my drug”- they all said at the same time, right before Avi’s stomach started to growl.  
-I think this call for lunch brake-he said smiling and everyone got up and got out of the room.  
The trio were few steps ahead of the other two, talking about how to arrange the song and Avi was about to catch up on them when he felt someone’s hand holding him back.  
-So….”Your love is my drug, hum? I didn’t think you were a Kei$ha type-Kevin told him, putting an arm over his shoulder.  
-I’m not, usually-  
-Then, why this song?-  
-Honestly? I didn’t like the others not even a little bit. I went for the lesser evil-  
Kevin laughed.  
-What?! I’m not a pop-catchy type, I study ophera, grew up listening to folk music, I’m not into radio hits. Are you?-  
-More than you I suppose, but I guess you’re right. It was the lesser evil-  
-See? With the right arrangement we can make that song real nice. Change it up, making more ours-  
-Do you think the judges will approve?-  
-I would say so, but I can’t be sure. Anyway, we need to put our signature on the songs we sing-  
-But I wouldn’t say we have one-  
-Right. We need to find it and the only way to do it is to try different things. We can change this song and see how it goes. Maybe we can stick more to the original with the 60s song, I’m actually scared about that. No one wants to ruin a classic-  
-Do you think we will ruin it?-  
-I’m not saying that bro! I ‘m just saying that it’s easier to get that one wrong and less easy to forgive messing with a classic-  
-Do you have any idea about what should we choose?-  
-Not really but I suppose we should all do some research about which group were on the market in the 60s. I bet we all know 60s songs without realizing it-  
-What are you talking about?-Scott asked them when they reached the table were the others were already seated.  
-About the songs and how to arrange them-Kevin replied, sitting between the blond and the bass.  
-About the arrangement? Yes. Still working on the 60s thing though-Avi replied.  
-You are a fucking robot, I swear! We decided the song like 5 minutes ago! -Mitch almost shouted.  
-Calm down kiddo! I have idea, not a full arrangements!-  
-Care to share?-Kirstie asked.  
-Well, I was just thinking we should really change it up. Making maybe a little less….”aggressive”-  
-But it’s not that one of the main characteristics of Kei$ha?-Mitch seemed perplexed.  
-That’s why I think we should change it. We are not Kei$ha. Our song should look like something completely different. We should show them how far we can go. Making something they don’t expect-  
-It doesn’t seem a bad idea-Scott agreed.-We could try that. But first you should try the pasta they have. It’s delicious-He immediately added, making everyone laugh.  
They all fill up their plates with everything they could find and sat again at the table.  
They had just finished eating when a girl from the Sonos came to them.  
-I’m sorry to bother you guys, but rehearsal is in 10 minutes. I think you may wanted to know that-  
-It’s already this late?!-Scott exclaimed, jumping off his chair.  
-Well, you did came down pretty late-the girl replied. -I’m not a stalker or anything, it’s just….Well, after yesterday’s performance you have pretty much everyone’s eyes on you-she added.  
-No pressure, hum?-Mitch said, looking at Scott, who tried not to laugh.  
-I didn’t mean….It’s just….You’ve been great, I mean….The arrangement was amazing and, the solos parts in the middle of the song….It was just….mind-blowing. Who was doing the overtone? Was that you?-she asked, pointing at Kevin.  
-I’m nowhere near than good with my voice. It was my beloved brother over here-he replied, putting an arm over Avi’s shoulder and messing with the bass hairs with the other hand.  
-You? Are you for real? A super bass that can do that too? You truly are amazing!-  
-Thanks, but it’s no big deal. It’s not that difficult to do overtone, I could teach you if you want-Avi replied, blushing.  
-Really?? I would love to! When do you have time?-  
-I don’t really know. When do you have time?-  
-Tonight? After dinner?-  
Avi looked at his friends, like he was about to ask them for help, but the boys were about to burst into laugh and Kirstie was just looking at them, smiling.  
-By the way, I’ve been super rude. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Jessica-she said, without waiting for him to answer her question, handing him her hand.  
-Avi-  
-That’s a weird name-  
-I’m Scott-the blond joined the conversation, then pointed at the others.  
-And they are Kevin, Kirstie and Mitch-  
Everyone waved at the girl when Scott said their name.  
-Cool! So, do you want to hang out with us tonight? -she proposed again.  
-I think Chris want to try out some new game, but we can always convince him to go to the pool instead. The weather is still warm enough for a night bath and it won’t last long-  
-You got me at pool-Mitch said with a wide smile.  
-Jess! Rehearsal is starting- a boy pretty much shouted, entering the room.  
-Oh, sorry. I thought she was alone. I’m Chris-he introduced himself when he saw the other people in the room.  
-We were just talking about you!-Jessica said, earning a stern look from her friend.  
-What awful things did you tell them about me?-  
-Why did you always think I speak ill about you?-  
-‘Cause you usually do. Anyway, we can tell me all the bad stuff she told you while we walk. Rehearsal is really starting.-  
Everyone got up and they all started to walk toward the room where they were supposed to meet with the production.  
-Or maybe they will tell you tonight. I’ve invited them for our little fun night-Jessica said.  
-Cool! A night with Pentatonix. This is really going to be fun.-  
-You have no idea how much-Scott muttered under his breath, entering the room, where everyone was already waiting for the arrangers.

 

Have you guys have heard about a game called “Taboo”?-Chris said, showing a colorful box to all the people in the room.  
The rehearsal had lasted more than everyone had predicted so the members of the various groups had decided to have dinner together and join Sonos and Pentatonix on their “game night” as Chris had called it all afternoon.  
-Never ever-Scott replied.  
-Then we must play it, I bet you’re going to love it!!-  
-don’t mind him, he gets so excited over board games, like a little child, you know?-Jessica said to Avi, whom was standing next to her, looking at her bandmate with a very perplexed face.  
-No, it’s cool. I love this kind of games too, it’s just that I’ve never heard of this particular one and it’s kinda odd-  
-You like board games? -  
-Yes, me, my sister and my brother, we still play at them when we are all home, which is very rare, but very nice, why?-  
-I just didn’t take you for the board games type of guy-  
He laughed.  
-And which type of guy did you think I was?-  
-I don’t know, more of a lumberjack I suppose. Like going into the woods singing pretty folk songs-  
-One thing doesn’t rule out the other-  
-So you go into the woods singing pretty folk songs?-  
-All my family does-  
-You seem really close to your family-  
-‘Cause I am-  
-And won’t you miss them? I mean, we have to live here for a couple of months-  
-First of all, we don’t really know when we are going to go home. It could be the week after the next or at the end of November. Or any week in between for what matter. Second thing, it’s not like I don’t live far from them in college. And anyway, I am a grown man-  
Now was her turn to laugh.  
-Funny how you said that you are a grown man as the last point of your list-  
-Grown man can miss their family-Avi replied, smiling.  
She was about to say something but a shot from the other side of the room caught her attention.  
-Jess, are you coming to play? It’s a team based game and you cannot leave me alone with these two!!-said Kathy, another member of the Sonos, pointing at the two boys of the group.  
-You are not alone, There’s Rachel!-Jessica replied, without moving form her spot.  
-Not entirely true!-she protested, this time pointing at a pretty blond girl, deep in conversation with another boy from a group whose name Avi didn’t remember.  
Jessica shook her head and then looked back at Avi.  
-Hey bassman, are you joining us?!-Scott shouted at his friend from the other side of the room.  
-Chris is explaining the rules right now, come!-Kirstie added with a genuine smile, making him smile too.  
-We don’t have to play if you don’t want to-Jessica said, but he shook his head and moved toward his friends.  
-Seems a pretty nice game and I love board game, I told you!-  
He didn’t even make sure that she was following him, but joined the rest of the group, sitting between Kevin and Kirstie.  
-Ok, for this game we are supposed to split in 2 groups-Chris started to say.  
-And our disposition must be a member of group A between 2 members of group B, is it clear?-  
Everyone nodded.  
-Do you prefer to be on my team or to sit next to me?-Avi whispered in his girlfriend’s ear.  
-I like having you close-  
-Then get ready to be beaten-  
-You sure about that?-  
-Definitely. I’m a competitive guy-  
-And I’m a competitive girl-  
-Than let’s see who is going to win. It will be fun-  
She smiled.  
-You’re going to be so so sorry-  
-T he game is played in this way: a member of the group have a card with a word written on it and must make his or her team mates guess which word is it without saying the list of related word that are written on the card under the one he had to make them guess. Each turn is a minute long and every word guessed right is a point for the team. At the end of the turn the pawn of the team will move of the number of guessed words-Chris kept on explaining.  
-Ok, I’m terrible in explanation but I swear it’s easy-  
Everyone laugh and then they started to play.  
They started to paly and after a while everyone was so in the game that they started to raise their voice when things got hard. They were so loud that groups from the other leg heard them and after a while everyone that was on the Sing-Off were playing.  
But everyone was truly tired and little after 2 people started to head back to their room and, around 3, seeing that their host were yawning and thinking about the next day, even Pentatonix said their goodbyes.  
-I should really tell my sister about that game-Avi exclaimed-It’s super fun!-  
-And you’ve been beaten at it-Kirstie replied with a devilish smile.  
-It wasn’t actually that fair since you, Mitch and Scott were using inside jokes and references to events of your past all the time. Me and Kev don’t have that type of advantage-  
-So you think you would have won otherwise?-  
-Of course I think so-  
-Next time we’ll play with your sister ort high school friends or whatever and we’ll see-  
-I’m down for it-  
-Ehi lovebird, time to go to bed-Mitch shouted from few feet away from them, right on the threshold of their room.  
-Just few minutes. I’m coming!-Kirstie shouted back.  
The brunette shrugged and went inside the room.  
-It’s late, you should rest-Avi told the girl, seeing that her eyes were about to close.  
-I know. I just wanted to spend few minutes alone with you-  
The bass smiled and took her hand.  
-Then come with me-  
She followed withuout asking and after few seconds they were on the balcony of the last floor.  
-Do you like Disney movie, don’t you?-he asked out of the blue.  
-What kind of question is this?-  
-So you do, right?-  
She nodded.  
-And you like Aladin, do you?-  
She nodded again, curious to see where the comnversation was goung.  
-Have you ever tought about the balcony scene?-  
-The one when he took her for a ride on his flying carpet?-  
-Exactly that one. If you think about it, she didn’t know anything about him and yet she trusted him-  
-It’s not like he knew her-  
-Not really, but it’s different. He knew who she was. He knew she was the girl he met at the market and so on, but she didn’t know that he was him.-  
-What are you trying to say?-she finally asked, not understanding the purpose of his argument.  
-Why did she follow him? What did you think drove her to trust him? What did she find in him?-  
She laughed.  
-Avi, it’s just a kid’s movie-  
But he didn’t let go and went closer to her.  
-What did you find in me?-  
She was stunned by the question.  
-You didn’t know anything about me. You still don’t know much about me. I mean, not that I knew much but at least Scott had told me so much about you that it felt like I knew you a bit and, even if I knew straight away that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you, even if I realized immediately that my feeling for you were not the same as the one I’ve always had for anyone in my life, it still took my I while to figure it out what it meant. But you said that you knew your feelings for me were not the “friend-type” pretty much since you met me, and you didn’t know nothing about me then so I have to ask. What did you find in me? What do you still find in me?-  
Kirstie didn’t really know and wanted to avoid the subject, but something in his eyes told her that it was important for him to know so she tried her best.  
-Frankly I can’t give you the clear answer you want, it’s hard to explain why I felt drawn towards you. It’s like trying to explain why the moon is drawn to the earth-  
-It’s just gravity-he said and she laugh.  
-Maybe it was just gravity even then. What I can tell you is this: I kinda wanted to hate you because Scott was talking si much about you that I was scared you had replaced me in his heart. I know it’s foolish but I was so sure about it, before meeting you of course, that I felt like I had to hate you. But then I saw you and I found it so impossible. It would have been easier to hate Scott or Mitch, and I do hate them sometimes-  
This time it was his turn to laugh.  
-And I thought, “If I can’t hate him it means I must love him”. And I did. I do. I realized almost immediately that it wasn’t a friend kind of love just because when I close my eyes and I thought of you, the situation I imagined were so different from the one I imagine when I think about my friends and so I thought “That must be it”-  
-You have a nice way to tell things-he told her with a smiled that made her smile as well.  
-Thanks. You know, at some point I wanted to be a writer-  
-You still can-  
-I know but I realized it’s not my call. I can write songs and fanfictions, but here is where I stop-  
-You write songs?-  
-That I never show to anyone but yes-  
-I would like to hear them sometimes-  
-Most of them don’t even have music yet-  
-Maybe they won’t even need it-  
-How can songs be without music’-  
-Maybe they’re not songs but poems-  
-Maybe-  
They stayed on that balcony for a long while, looking at the stars, glancing at the other person when she or he wasn’t noticing.  
-Do you often come up with this kind of questions?-she asked him after a good while, when she realized starring at the sky was not nearly as interesting as looking at him, trying to undertand what was going on in his head.  
-Sometimes. Do you mind?-  
She shook her head-  
-I was just wondering how you come up with that question-  
-I don’t know. I was just thinking about how we always end up doing stuff that happen in every cliché movie and that we were bound to be characters in that kind of movie where everyone is singing and then thought that I would like to be singing “A whole new world” ‘cause now it really feels like it is and….-  
-Ok, ok. Easy boy. I got it-she was laughing openly now and Avi didn’t know whether she was laughing because of what he was saying of because of how he had said it, but he realized he didn’t care.  
-Your head is really lost in the clouds uhm? You should come down on heart sometimes-  
Now Avi was laughing like he had seen something funny she had missed.  
-What are you laughing at?-Kirstie asked.

-“My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit fooling around"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"”-

-Tell me you’re not about to….-she started to say but he kept on singing.

-“We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love”-

Now Kirstie was laughing but not as openly as before because se didn’t want to cover his beautiful voice.  
It was probably the first time she heard him singing as a normal baritone or even tenor instead of the super bass he was and it was amazing, she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

-“My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got brown eyes wise like a tree  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine”-

She knew these were not the true words of the song, she had already memorized that afternoon at rehearsal and she loved that he had changed them.  
The girl of the song had “Blue eyes deep like the sea”, but Kirstie’s eyes were not blue and he had changed these words to make her understand how she felt. In his mind there was only her, no blue-eyed girl, just Kirstie’ darker ones.  
He went on like if he ahdn0t made any change at all, like if these were the exact words, or maybe just like it wasn’t a big deal.  
And maybe it wasn’t for everyone else in the world but it was for Kirstie, even if he didn’t seem to notice and kept on singing.  
Then he took her hands and started to slow dance.  
He wasn’t tall but she was short, so her head found the perfect resting place just right below his shoulder, her ear so close to his heart that she could hear every single, nervous beat.

-“When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry”-

He placed a kiss on the top of her hairs and then another one on her lips when she raised her head to look at him.

-“And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love  
Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love”-

He kept her close to himself for a while and she was more than confortable with his armsa around her tiny body. But it was late and she was tired and he knew it, so he let her go.  
-You are so beautiful Kirstie, even when you think you are not-  
It was a simple sentence but someone it seemed like he knew how hard had always been for her to believe that she wasn’t just an ugly piece of garbage.  
She never told him about that. She never told anyone about that, but she felt like he knew and t that point it didn’t really matter if it was true or if it was just her imagination.  
-You are so beautiful you don’t even know. And I don’t mean how you look like. You’re beautiful inside even more than outside. I’m so lucky-  
She was about to reply but want came out from her lips was a loud yawn that made him laugh.  
-I’m so lucky and I’m putting you to bed now-  
She smiled, letting him lead the way to her room without even say a word.  
He tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight.  
It was just a tender kiss ì, but somehow it made it harder for him to go.  
-Stay-she whispered, her eyes already more than half closed.  
-Maybe another night, now you should sleep and I should to-  
She nodded and, before he was out of the room she was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry I've disappeared for I don't even know how long but lack of time and inspiration are my worst enemies(espacially the lack of time. I truly need 48 hours long days)  
> I will make you forgive me somehow, I promise, and I will try to find more time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I decided to write in english that would last more than one chapter so I hope you are going to like it.  
> Since english is not my first language, i will truly appreciate if you will point out any mistake.  
> Of course This story is just my version of what might have happened in this 6 years.


End file.
